Sky Red
by Kayriu
Summary: Han pasado algunos años desde que Harry, Draco y los demás derrotaron a los cazadores y a los neonosfertu, ahora disfrutan de una relativa paz pero unas pesadillas constantes atormentan al más joven de los nosferatu y en las sombras una nueva amenaza va creciendo...
1. sueños

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mágico mundo pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

* * *

 _ **Sky Red**_

Harry se removía y tenía la frente perlada de sudor, sus manos se enterraron en el cobertor dejando varios agujeros, giró e intempestivamente se enderezó, sus cobertores estaban corroídos y de sus uñas brotaba un líquido negruzco; recorrió la habitación con la mirada, sus pupilas estaban dilatados y sus colmillos desplegados, respiraba trabajosamente escudriñando el lugar entonces un suspiro calmado atrajo su atención, volteo rápidamente y sus ojos cayeron en la figura de Draco dormido, estaba algo despeinado y sus brazos se aferraban a la almohada, Harry suspiró aliviado y retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro del rubio sonrió al verlo hacer una mueca entonces. Se fijó en los agujeros en su cobertor, movió la cabeza cansado y con un movimiento de su mano los huecos desaparecieron al igual que el ácido que brotó de sus uñas, se recostó nuevamente de costado y apoyó su rosto en una mano observando a su pareja, Draco parecía tan tranquilo mientras que él otra vez no podía dormir; cerró los ojos y se tumbó de espalda, estuvo cerca de veinte minutos en esa posición pero nada lo calmaba así que se puso en pie, era mejor ir a dar una vuelta, se dijo y salió en completo silencio.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y observó a su hijo dormir, su niño ahora aparentaba cinco años aunque sólo tenía cuatro. Harry sonrió, Rigel era un calco de Draco y no podía imaginarse perdiéndolo.

─Eso no pasará, no lo permitiré ─dijo en voz alta cuando las imágenes que lo atormentaban desde hace varios años volvieron.

Había tenido pesadillas desde hace algún tiempo, al principio eran constantes, una y otra vez volvían a él repitiéndose como películas de terror, Harry se acercó a la cama del niño y extendió su mano pero nuevamente estaba goteando ácido así que rápidamente se alejó y cerró los ojos, sus emociones de alguna manera provocaban aquello aunque sólo pasaba cuando recordaba aquellas escenas que lo venían atormentando.

Desde su regreso de Hvergelmir había tenido una visión o un recuerdo venido del futuro que cambió, había visto todo lo que había ocurrido, cada pequeño detalle que los llevó a aquel desastroso destino, se vio rechazando aquel pedido de ayuda, después mientras aún estaban en pleno concejo llegaron las noticias: Hogsmeade fue destruido y reducido a cenizas, Endimión y Darien estaban muertos, Helsing se movió entonces hacia Bucarest y una noche hubo una masacre en el concejo, todos se dispersaron para poder volver a sus países y protegerse; Harry se vio dejando a Draco y Rigel en el Castillo Negro mientras él y los nosferatus daban caza a loco cazador y su grupo, Harry se vio a sí mismo casi al borde la muerte después de una masacre desatada en pleno Londres dónde muchos murieron, _muggles_ y magos que intentaron defenderse y frenar el avance de los neonosferatu, él estaba herido ya que tres de aquellos adolescentes vampiros lo habían logrado reducir, lo mordieron dejándolo muy débil y Sora, su familiar, se sacrificó para permitirle escapar.

Pero no todo fue malo, por lo menos vio el momento en que conoció a otro nosferatu: un niño un poco mayor que Rigel pero al que entreno para luchar más no podía olvidar los brillantes ojos que lo miraban con agradecimiento. Finalmente Amon y Vald consiguieron acorralar a Helsing y Amon pereció pero se llevó al cazador con él y durante dos años hubo una temporada de paz pero entonces todo volvió con aún más fuerza. Rigel ya tenía diez años y Harry había visto morir a demasiada gente, entonces un ataque al Castillo Negro destruyó la esperanza de Harry, todo era demasiado para él, se volvió frío y distante, dejó atrás sus sentimientos cuando encontró el cuerpo de Chris.

Después hubo otros ataques: Hogwarts cayó, Avalon de alguna manera fue invadido y Serena usó sus poderes al límite quedando suspendida en un estado de coma, poco después en un enfrentamiento Aurel murió protegiendo a Hermione pero lo peor fue cuando vio Grimmauld Place llena de sangre y en medio de todo halló el cuerpo de su hijo Rigel, estaba tendido en el suelo, de sus ojos y oídos salía sangre, un poco más allá estaba el cuerpo inerte de James. Harry sintió como se desgarraba su corazón al sostener el cuerpo de su hijo, lo peor fue cuando Draco apareció, sus gritos fueron desgarradores mientras acusaba a Harry de todo, el moreno hechizó a su pareja para protegerlo y evitar que pudiera lastimarse, al final de toda aquella pesadilla pensó que se volvería loco pero entonces se vio a sí mismo, era como verse en un espejo pero su apariencia era más oscura y había una tristeza muy profunda en su mirada ahora vacía y apagada.

« _No los pierdas tú también, te di la oportunidad de evitar este desastre no lo eches a perder_ » dijo su versión futura antes de desvanecerse.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza, desde hace tres años tenía pesadillas cada noche y no podía descansar, a su mente siempre volvían esas imágenes, siempre veía a Rigel cubierto de sangre, a Draco dejándose morir lentamente, el cuerpo de Chris decapitado, a Aurel con un enorme agujero en el estómago y en momentos como ese no podía evitar ponerse de pie y recorrer todo el Castillo Negro revisando que todos aún estuviesen ahí, que aquel futuro había sido sólo una pesadilla, un mal sueño, pero tenía miedo, cada que lo recordaba el miedo se apoderaba de él y se manifestaba a través de aquel acido que goteaba de sus manos. No quería perder a nadie y se sentía desesperado porque tampoco se atrevía a contar lo que veía a nadie, no quería que Draco o los demás se aterrorizaran como él y aunque después de cada pesadilla cuando ya estaba calmado se repetía hasta el cansancio que habían cambiado aquel horrible futuro, que ya no había peligro, que todo sólo era un mal sueño muy dentro de su ser sentía que algo se les escapaba, algo no se sentía del todo bien, era casi como un presentimiento de un futuro desastre como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Miró una vez más a Rigel y sonrió, la habitación estaba a oscuras pero para él era lo de menos pues sus ojos distinguían perfectamente cada detalle, su hijo estaba a salvo y seguro en el Castillo Negro y nadie lo dañaría mientras él estuviese vivo. Con una sonrisa se acercó a la ventana, estaban de regreso en el Castillo Negro después de dos años de ausencia, lo hizo sobre todo por Rigel, el niño era muy hiperactivo y sus explosiones de magia habían dejado de ser esporádicas, Rigel de alguna manera provocaba a su magia para hacer lo que él quería y así fue como les había dado más de un susto cuando repentinamente desaparecía y nadie lo podía encontrar, Draco y los generales naga en más de una ocasión tuvieron que detener sus lecciones e ir a buscar al pequeño diablillo al que Harry jamás reprendía, Draco lo culpaba completamente de la conducta de Rigel y él aceptaba toda la culpabilidad, simplemente no podía evitarlo, era sólo ver esos lindos ojos y Rigel ya tenía la batalla ganada. Además sentía que se lo debía al pequeño por aquellas visiones y por haberse perdido los primeros meses del niño.

Fuera del castillo había empezado a nevar, estaban a sólo unas horas de Navidad y todo el castillo se vistió de fiesta. Harry suspiró, Draco estaba muy emocionado, Hermione y Carrie estaban igual y habían ido por el castillo llenando todo del espíritu navideño y de adornos. Un dolor de cabeza a opinión de Harry pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Sentado en el diván junto a la ventana el nosferatu se dedicó a contemplar como la noche iba transformándose en día.

─¿Papá? ─preguntó Rigel cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Harry apoyado en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia fuera.

─Buenos días hijo, mira la nevada que cayó anoche ─dijo Harry sonriéndole.

El niño salto de la cama y se trepo al diván junto al moreno, sus ojos brillaron emocionados al ver todo el exterior cubierto de un manto blanco.

─Así que aquí estás ─dijo Draco entrando a la habitación con el cabello aún revuelto.

─Buenos días Draco ─lo saludó Harry sonriendo el rubio observo la expresión algo distante de su pareja.

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó, desde hace tiempo había mañanas en las que veía a Harry distante pero él nunca le decía qué lo atormentaba.

─Sí ¿porqué lo preguntas? ─cuestionó el moreno sonriéndole y Draco odió aquella sonrisa falsa que le mostró.

─Papá, papá ¿me darás mi regalo esta noche si me quedo despierto hasta la media noche? ─preguntó entusiasmado el pequeño rubio desviando la atención de los adultos.

─¿Tu regalo? ─dijo Harry ladeando la cabeza extrañado.

Draco arqueó una ceja, le había recordado a Harry que consiguiera el regalo para Rigel desde hace casi un mes atrás pero por la mirada sorprendida del moreno podía adivinar que lo había olvidado, otra vez.

* * *

Aurel tenía una sonrisa divertida al ver a Harry colocándose una bufanda y saliendo del castillo

─Sí sabes que a pesar del frio no enfermarás ¿verdad? ─preguntó el ruso divertido.

─Lo sé Aurel ─respondió Harry.

─¿Porqué siempre olvidadas las fechas importantes?

─No olvidé nada sólo debo ir por los obsequios que compre hace un mes y tengo guardados en Grimmauld Place ─masculló Harry.

─Claro está bien Harry no tienes que avergonzarte por ser tan olvidadizo ─dijo el rubio sonriendo. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y desapareció dejando solo al guardián.

Aurel se rio un buen rato Harry jamás admitiría que había olvidado conseguir el obsequio para Aurel y Draco así que les dijo que iría a Grimmauld place porque allí dejo el obsequio de Cassy el ruso sonrió divertido y volvió a ingresar al castillo Draco y las chicas estaban muy atareados con quien sabe qué y Chris junto a james se vieron arrastrados a todo pero Aurel se libró del caos navideño cuando Harry le dijo que cuidara de Rigel

─¿Ahora donde estás pequeño duende? ─preguntó el ruso ingresando a la habitación del niño.

─Aurel ─la voz infantil venía de fuera, Aurel abrió los ojos aterrado cuando vio al niño sentado el alfeizar de la ventana con los pies colgado hacia fuera.

─Rigel ¿porque no entras? ─dijo el guardián nervioso, si el niño se caía y se lastimaba Draco lo asesinaría y Harry lo volvería a la vida sólo para poder matarlo a gusto nuevamente─. No debí aceptar cuidar de ese pequeño diablillo ─se dijo el ruso acercándose a la ventana.

* * *

Harry frunció el ceño y volvió su mirada a la tienda y a las pequeñas figuras de acción que exhibían, era víspera de navidad y él había olvidado el regalo de Aurel así como el de todos los demás y a última hora había ido a una tienda para conseguirle alguna nueva figurilla de acción a su friki guardián pero llevaba ya media hora viendo las figurillas y no sabía cuál comprar además si no se daba prisa Gringotts cerraría y él no podría conseguir tampoco el regalo para Rigel. Finalmente se decidió por comprar una figura dorada de una especie de guerrero, esperaba que Aurel no lo tuviera, pagó en la caja y se encamino al Caldero Chorreante, podría aparecerse directamente en el callejón Diagon pero eso causaría un gran revuelo entre los magos que recién se iban acostumbrando a tener vampiros y hombres lobos yendo por allí sin ocultarse. Harry suspiró, habían habido muchos cambios en la comunidad mágica británica pero aún habían algunas familias sangre pura que estaban renuentes a los cambios y la Ministra de Magia estaba teniendo una dura batalla para que los magos aceptaran los cambios.

Algo chocó contra el moreno que le hizo bajar la mirada y encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes opacos y un cabello dorado, parpadeó sorprendido y el niño lo imitó, Harry ladeó la cabeza extrañado pues el niño frente suyo vestía como _muggle_ : un pantaloncillo corto, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros; más aquellos ojos dejaron al moreno estático, conocía a ese pequeño, lo había visto antes en sus visiones, jamás podría olvidar esos ojos ligeramente rasgados con el color verde tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes a los de su propio hijo.

─Hola, ¿estás perdido? ─pregunto sonriendo e intentando no asustar al niño.

El pequeño sólo se le quedo viendo y sus ojos lucieron sorprendidos pero la expresión seria no abandonó su rostro, Harry suspiró, teniendo en casa a un niño de cuatro años muy mimado había aprendido a armarse de paciencia, se inclinó frente al rubio y entonces lo notó el sutil aroma muy bien disimulado por la esencia de _muggle_ , una mezcla extraña para el moreno.

─Hueles raro ─dijo el niño.

─Creí que no hablabas ─respondió Harry sonriendo, el pequeño rubio desvió la mirada avergonzado y Harry se pateó mentalmente, genial acababa de retroceder─. ¿Cómo te llamas? ─preguntó intentando que el pequeño no le dejara de hablar pero no obtuvo respuesta, al parecer hablar con el niño iba a ser una gran odisea─ Yo soy Harry, ¿vives por aquí? ¿Están tus padres cerca? ─preguntó pero el rubito seguía mirando hacia un lado, por un momento le recordó a cuando Draco se enfurruñaba y se negaba a dirigirle la palabra.

La puerta del Caldero Chorreante se abrió y un hombre de cabello castaño algo cano y ojos azules apareció, miró al niño, luego al nosferatu que reconoció al instante y el temor se apoderó del mago.

─¡Señor Black! Buenas tardes ─dijo nervioso antes de dar media vuelta y volver a entrar al bar mágico casi corriendo.

Harry suspiró con pesadez, esa era la reacción que siempre obtenía de los magos, le daban una muy falsa sonrisa y se alejaban con rapidez temiendo que Harry los hipnotizara o se los comiera lo que pasara primero, el niño rubio observó la breve interacción de los dos adultos y parpadeó muy confundido pero la confusión no le duró pues repentinamente sintió que sus pies abandonaban el suelo, instintivamente sus brazos se aferraron a la chamarra del moreno.

─Bien mi pequeño amigo sin nombre no puedo dejarte aquí solo donde te puede pasar cualquier cosa y como aún tengo que conseguir el regalo de mi hijo me vas a acompañar, espero no te moleste ¿vale? ─dijo Harry sonriendo, el niño miró a esos ojos verdes y no pudo evitar asentir.

El moreno abrió la puerta del Caldero Chorreante y todas las miradas se posaron sobre él y el niño que llevaba.

─Buenas tardes señor Black ─se apresuró a decir el dueño del lugar, Harry solo le dio una sonrisa y todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo aunque el moreno claramente oyó varios comentarios, algunos eran cosas como:

─¿Es ese Rigel Black?, creí que el niño tenía cuatro años.

─Pero tiene los ojos del nosferatu, debe ser su hijo.

─Malditos vampiros invadiendo la comunidad mágica tan abiertamente.

Al último comentario Harry frunció el ceño molesto pero decidió ignorar todo y continuar su camino hacia el muro de ladrillos que se abrió ante él.

─¿Esto es Narnia? ─preguntó entonces el rubio, Harry decidió colocarlo en el suelo y sonrió al ver el asombro y maravilla en los ojos del niño aunque él no tenía idea de qué era Narnia.

─Esta es la magia de navidad ─respondió mirando el agitado callejón mágico.

─¿Eres un espíritu? ─preguntó entonces el rubio.

─Podría decirse que sí ─contestó Harry después de pensarlo un poco y por primera vez vio una sonrisa en el serio rostro del niño.

─Sabía que eran reales ─susurró.

Harry y el niño recorrieron el callejón Diagon, cada tienda, cada escaparate y puesto del lugar sólo lograban maravillar más al rubio. Harry tenía su mano sujetando la del niño pero él no parecía notarlo siquiera y tampoco prestaba mucha atención a los magos que iban agitados de tienda en tienda tan absortos en sus compras que apenas y reparaban en el nosferatu más para el dueño de Florean Fortescue no pasó desapercibido el niño con ojos verdes cuando Harry decidió comprarle un helado al pequeño que aunque algo renuente lo aceptó y después de la primera probada se devoro rápidamente el cono para diversión del moreno, luego se encaminaron a Gringotts, los ojos verdes del niño recorrieron todo el edificio detallando cada tallado y escultura, cuando ingresaron no pudo apartar la mirada de los duendes asombrado y con algo de miedo mientras esperaban su turno en la ventanilla.

─Son los banqueros de este sitio, no te harán nada ─dijo Harry al sentir al niño tensarse cuando estuvieron más cerca de la ventanilla.

─¿Asunto? - pregunto entonces el duende mirándolos con aquella expresión estoica y ese brillo algo siniestro en los ojos.

─Deseo bajar a retirar cierto objeto de mi cámara personal ─respondió el moreno.

─Nombre.

─Harry Orión Black ─la respuesta del moreno terminó de atraer las miradas de todos alrededor suyo.

─Su llave señor Black ─pidió el duende mirando ahora al niño rubio que Harry había vuelto a coger en brazos.

Harry sacó la llave y la entregó el duende que llamó a otro que condujo al nosferatu hacia los carritos para poder bajar a las cámaras, el viaje en carrito fue algo bastante divertido para el rubio que se sujetó mientras descendían hacia el interior del banco.

Bajaron hasta la bóveda personal del nosferatu y después de abrirla el duende los dejó solos, el vampiro entonces llevó al niño dentro y luego de pedirle que lo esperara se puso a buscar aquello que quería darle a su hijo y tras muchos cofres abiertos y una pila de otras cosas dispersas a ambos lados finalmente lo halló dentro de un cofre: un anillo negro con una serpiente enrollada, su sello personal, el símbolo de su casa, entre los nosferatu cada uno tenía un sello diferente y Harry al fin había encontrado el suyo así que busco una cadena del mismo color y colocó el anillo a modo de dije, cuando Rigel cumpliera los trece años entonces podría usarlo en su mano. Sonrió satisfecho, se dio la vuelta y vio al pequeño rubio contemplando un grueso libro en sus manos que tenía un par de seguros en forma de garras, «Lo que se oculta en la noche» rezaba el título.

─¿Vamos? ─pregunto Harry, el niño alzó la cabeza sorprendido, miró a Harry y volvió la vista al libro.

─¿Puedo quedármelo? Te pagaré ─dijo y sus ojos brillaron, el moreno miró el libro y le tendió la mano, el niño algo decepcionado entregó el libro, Harry observó aquel enorme volumen y le lanzó un silencioso hechizo de revelación pero a parte de su extravagante exterior no parecía haber nada anormal, abrió los seguros y le dio una ojeada, era un libro de criaturas mágicas, la mayoría oscuras y extintas, también habían pequeñas historias contadas como anécdotas del autor.

─Está bien ─respondió Harry, los ojos del niño se iluminaron─ pero a cambio quiero saber cómo te llamas ─ambos se observaron largo rato y finalmente el rubio asintió y Harry le devolvió el libro.

─Mi nombre es Shoichiro Ducke ─el moreno suspiró, de todas las personas el nuevo nosferatu tenía que ser un Ducke el hijo de aquel famoso empresario que todos en el mundo _muggle_ conocían.

─Bien Sho ya es algo tarde, vamos ─dijo el moreno tendiéndole la mano.

Shoichiro miró al hombre de cabello negro y se sujetó a su mano con confianza, algo muy dentro de él le decía que en Harry podía confiar, era esa voz que durante la mañana le había dicho se escapara de casa, cosa que no le había resultado muy difícil pues todos los sirvientes estaban entregados a sus quehaceres y nadie le prestaba la suficiente atención, además su padre esa misma mañana se había marchado a New York por una importante reunión, el pequeño rubio se quedó en silencio dentro de su habitación con un nuevo libro entre sus manos, iba a ser otra fría Navidad pero entonces lo oyó, una dulce voz llamándolo, al principio no prestó atención pero la voz se hiso más persistente así que se puso de pie y salió tras ella, era una voz sin cuerpo que lo llamaba desde las esquinas, una risa contagiosa se oía cuando el niño erraba la dirección y el constante:

─ _Ven Sho, vamos, corre, apresúrate_ ─la alegre voz lo hizo preguntarse si era algún espíritu invisible a sus ojos.

Recorrió la mansión sin toparse con nadie y como por arte de magia las puertas principales se abrieron para él permitiéndole salir sin ser visto y una cálida mano invisible lo guío a través de la ciudad, caminó mucho y sin descanso como hipnotizado, para cuando finalmente se detuvo estaba en un callejón muy lejos de casa, alzó la mirada y sobre una vieja puerta anticuada vio un letrero muy extraño, «el Caldero Chorreante» decía, dio un par de pasos y entonces chocó contra alguien, rápidamente volvió su mirada a esa persona cuyos ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada.

─ _No temas_ ─le susurró su guía invisible.

Sho vio como el hombre se inclinaba frente a él y sutilmente olfateaba el aire, el niño lo imitó y descubrió algo sorprendente, aquel hombre no olía como las personas que conocía, olía diferente, con aquel sujeto no sintió miedo.

Lo que le mostró después sólo hizo que Sho creyera que Harry era Santa, un Santa muy diferente a la figura clásica un Santa un tanto oscuro pero Santa al fin y al cabo.

Sujetando fuertemente su libro se fue quedando dormido mientras Harry lo llevaba en brazos, había empezado a nevar pero no sentía el frío, sólo se sentía muy cómodo y pensó que tal vez así se sentiría si su padre lo cargara.

Harry suspiró eran casi las diez de la noche y su pequeño amigo estaba profundamente dormido, había sido un día muy largo y extraño más había encontrado a uno de los futuros nosferatu, acomodó mejor al niño y se detuvo frente a una gran mansión de dos plantas y enormes rejas de acero, había cámaras en la entrada pero Harry usó las sombras para bloquearlas así que sin problemas pasó por las puertas que se abrieron para él, en el centro del jardín había una gran fuente con un ángel de alas extendidas, dio un suspiro nuevamente, no sabía mucho de los Ducke a parte de que tenían una gran empresa de comunicaciones y tenían varias ramas más de diferentes negocios entre ellos una cadena de hoteles internacionales y eran originarios de Alemania, aunque todo eso era de dominio público, la familia Ducke era muy reservada y suponiendo que el padre de Sho fuese Dustin Ducke que el niño tuviera un nombre y rasgos japoneses era algo que no entendía, tal vez la madre del pequeño era japonesa pero dónde estaba entonces la madre de Sho, se preguntó mientras que caminaba por la mansión, asombrosamente no había nadie a parte de tres guardias y una mujer que se había encargado de hechizar en cuanto se la encontró en un pasillo.

Mientras caminaba por el lugar guiado por el aroma de Sho para hallar su alcoba notó lo fría que era aquella casa, no habían más que paredes blancas y finos muebles victorianos, todo el lugar era lujoso como sacado de una fotografía de diseño pero en todo aquello no había rastros de que un niño viviese allí y él sabía de eso, vivía en un castillo gigantesco y tenía un hijo de cuatro años que se las arreglaba para dejar juguetes en todos lados a pesar de los intentos de Zafrina, Draco y Dante de tener ordenado todo, Rigel siempre terminaba dejando la mitad de sus cosas repartidas por todo el castillo.

Finalmente Harry llego a la habitación donde se podía oler el aroma de Sho, la puerta era como todas, no tenía nada diferente, giró la perilla y descubrió una habitación fría e impersonal muy diferente a la colorida habitación que Draco, Zafrina, Narcisa y Hermione le habían decorado a Rigel, aquella habitación podría pasar como cualquier otra, nada en ella demostraba que pertenecía a un niño pequeño, la cama en el centro estaba cubierta con cobertores color verde que hacían juego con las sábanas, un escritorio perfectamente ordenado estaba apoyado cerca de la ventana y en una pared había un gran librero lleno de diversos libros sobre leyendas y mitos del mundo.

─¿Qué clase de vida llevas Sho? ─preguntó Harry cuando colocó al niño entre las colchas.

El moreno le dio una mirada a la ropa del rubio y sonrió, tal vez podría darle algo de color a aquel lugar. Con un movimiento de su mano le cambió la ropa por un pijama color rojo con snitchs doradas, sonrió divertido y hechizo el libro para cambiarle la portada y hacerlo más _muggle_. Después de arropar a Shoichiro estaba por marcharse y entonces recordó que en la casa no había visto un árbol de navidad así que con una divertida sonrisa hizo aparecer un pequeño árbol blanco en una esquina y dejó un regalo bajo el árbol con una nota.

En medio de Londres la niñera del pequeño Ducke junto con varios empleados de la mansión recorrían las calles buscando al niño, habían informado al padre de Shoichiro cuando este desapareció pero el hombre dijo que no quería escándalos y que primero lo buscaran ellos y si para la mañana no aparecía entonces recién darían parte a las autoridades.

─Maldito niño ¿dónde se habrá ido? ─refunfuñó la mujer y se acomodó la bufanda.

─Estoy congelándome aquí Mariel ¿por qué no llamas a la casa y preguntas si no ha vuelto? ─dijo el mayordomo principal.

─Supongo que tienes razón ─respondió Mariel y se dirigió a un teléfono público.

En la mansión de los Ducke una de las empleadas iba camino a su habitación cuando oyó un ruido y se dirigió al pasillo de dónde provenía, giró una manija y vio dentro, era la recamara del hijo de su jefe todo estaba en orden a excepción de que el niño que se había perdido estaba dormido en la cama y en una esquina vio un hermoso árbol de navidad color blanco que daba destellos de colores dando la impresión de estar cubierto de luces.

La mujer dio un paso atrás aterrada, había pasado por allí hace veinte minutos y no vio nada y ahora todo aquello la asustaba mucho, entonces el teléfono sonó, había uno en el pasillo así que contesto aún aterrada.

─Habla Mariel ¿Sho aún no ha aparecido? ─pregunto irritada.

─Él, él está aquí ─respondió la sirvienta nerviosa.

─¿Qué? ¿Apareció? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ─preguntó sorprendida e irritada la niñera.

─No lo sé, sólo está en su habitación durmiendo, lo acabo de ver ─respondió apoyándose contra la pared y sujetando el teléfono fuertemente, aún tenía miedo por lo que había visto.

─Vigílalo hasta que llegue, no lo pierdas de vista ─ordenó la niñera antes de colgar.

* * *

Harry se apareció en el Castillo Negro justo a las once y media de la noche, Draco estaba furioso y Rigel se había dormido, los demás estaban en medio de una fiesta aunque Cassy no estaba y Luna tampoco, ambas chicas habían decidido pasar aquella navidad con las familias de sus parejas, Cassy estaba con los Weasley y Luna con la familia del hechicero blanco. Oriana tenía ya diez años y había resultado ser un prodigio tanto así que fue admitida en Avalon ese mismo año y ahora se hallaba en la fiesta navideña que Serena organizaba siempre para los alumnos que decidían quedarse en la academia.

─Y bien Black ¿por que tardaste tanto? ─preguntó Draco fulminándolo con la mirada.

─Tenía que hallar el regalo ideal para nuestro hijo querido ─respondió Harry sonriendo pero al ver la ceja alzada del rubio supo que había metido la pata.

─Así que lo olvidaste, a pesar que te lo recordé desde hace un mes ─dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

─Pero yo…

─Afortunadamente lo recordó así que no vale la pena enojarse, además es Navidad ¿no? ─intervino Aurel, Harry lo miró agradecido.

Draco achicó los ojos, no confiaba plenamente en el moreno pero bueno, era Navidad así que esa se la iba a pasar pero esperaba que aquello no fuese costumbre. Aurel se acercó al moreno y frunció el ceño al percibir un aroma extraño mezclado con el del moreno.

* * *

Dos días después Mariel, la niñera de Shoichiro, se marchaba muy molesta; el padre del niño había llamado preguntando por su hijo y cuando supo que él estaba a salvo en casa despidió a la niñera y a su mayordomo principal pues en un descuido de ambos Shoichiro se había perdido.

* * *

Harry una semana después sonreía satisfecho, Violett, una vampiresa creada por el propio Harry hace algunos años, una de la cual nadie sabía ya que así él lo había preferido y ella había estado de acuerdo, había obtenido el trabajo de niñera de Shoichiro. Harry estaba satisfecho con la nueva situación del niño que al cuidado de Violett tendría una mejora pero aún así Harry se sentía especialmente protector con él así que cada noche lo visitaba a escondidas de todos.

Pasaba largos periodos de tiempo en la mansión de los Ducke, después de que arropaba a Sho a veces se quedaba sólo observándolo y se preguntaba cómo fue capaz en aquel futuro de volver a ese inocente niño un soldado más para una guerra en la que él no debería haber peleado.

─¿Harry estas bien? ─preguntó Violett.

─Si no pasa nada ─dijo el moreno suspirando.

La vampiresa miró al niño dormido, un nuevo nosferatu, era asombroso como aquel pequeño que era tan frágil en algún momento sería uno de los mayores depredadores del planeta.

─¿El padre de Sho sigue en New York? ─preguntó Harry.

─Sí, suele llamarlo durante la hora del almuerzo para ver cómo está pero es un hombre distante ─explicó ella.

─¿Y Sho el que piensa?

─Es normal para él ya que ha crecido siempre así, cuidado por niñeras, o por lo menos es lo que dicen las sirvientas, ellas además le temen.

─Eso es natural en los nosferatu, los humanos nos rehúyen por instinto, yo lo sé, aunque al vivir con magos mi poder no los influyo mucho y más temprano que los demás aprendí a usar el encanto para atraer a mis amigos.

─El joven príncipe es un niño inteligente pero muy solitario, hasta ahora sólo ha estudiado en casa y nunca ha jugado con otro niño de su edad ─comentó la vampiresa mirando con ternura al rubio.

─Habrá que solucionar eso, por lo pronto encárgate de protegerlo y mejorar su vida y por lo que más quieras dale algo de color a este lugar ─pidió Harry, ella sonrió y el nosferatu desapareció.

* * *

Un mes después Harry ingresó en silencio al castillo y fue directo a su habitación, Draco estaba profundamente dormido, el moreno suspiró y se metió a la cama, fuera el cielo iba aclarándose mientras los ojos verdes se iban cerrando, estaba agotado y en un par de minutos estuvo profundamente dormido. Una hora después Draco abrió los ojos, su habitación estaba extrañamente oscura, se giró y vio a Harry completamente dormido, él entendía que el moreno era mayormente nocturno pero el último mes Harry pasaba más tiempo dormido que antes, además cuando Draco lo cuestionaba el moreno siempre evadía o cambiaba de tema.

─¿Qué me ocultas Black? ─preguntó

Harry seguía dormido, dio un suspiro cansado, tal vez había sido en parte su culpa pues hace solo un año había terminado sus estudios de pociones y de inmediato había recibido pedidos de todo el mundo, al parecer alguien había filtrado el dato sobre sus maestros y Draco se había emocionado tanto que pasó los últimos meses completamente atareado fabricando pociones y no había tenido mucho tiempo para estar con Harry, él al principio se quejó pero después sólo lo dejó estar y se dedicó a Rigel más después de Navidad fue Harry el que se había vuelto distante, siempre estaba distraído y dormía más que antes. Rigel era quien más lo resentía pues antes solía pasar gran parte de su tiempo con su padre y ahora apenas y lo veía. Definitivamente había algo que Harry estaba ocultando, Draco estaba muy seguro de eso.

Otro que tenía la misma seguridad de que el mago escondía un secreto era el vampiro ruso; Aurel sabía que Harry ocultaba algo, el último mes había visto al moreno salir del castillo cuando todos dormían y volver antes del amanecer, además siempre tenía aquel extraño olor en él, Aurel sabía que Draco no lo notaba porque no poseía el fino olfato de los vampiros y los demás pues no estaban cuando Harry llegaba de madrugada pero él definitivamente averiguaría que ocultaba su creador.

Hermione vio a todos sus compañeros y nuevamente notó que Harry no estaba con ellos para el desayuno, miró a Draco pero no preguntó, Aurel suspiró con aburrimiento y cerró los ojos, estaba cansado ya que Hermione les había obligado a cambiar sus hábitos nocturnos pero Aurel había pasado las últimas semanas espiando a su creador así que no solía dormir de noche y al día siguiente siempre estaba exhausto.

─¿Y Harry? ─preguntó entonces Chris.

─Está dormido ─respondió Draco.

─Si me hiciera caso y descansara de noche no tendría problema para levantarse temprano ─alegó la castaña de ojos bicolor.

─Pero los vampiros somos nocturnos Hermione ─respondió Carrie bostezando.

─Pues yo creo firmemente que es cuestión de hábitos, si duermen durante la noche no tendrían problemas durante el día ─insistió la castaña.

─Harry no es un vampiro más Hermione, él es algo especial ─dijo Aurel sonriéndole.

Draco suspiró, casi toda las mañanas era lo mismo, él desayunando solo junto a todos ellos y claro, con Rigel.

─Papá está más dormido que despierto Rigel ─dijo una voz que todos conocían.

─¡Papá, prometiste jugar conmigo! ─protestó el niño de cabello rubio.

Draco y los demás voltearon hacia la puerta del comedor donde Harry cargaba a Rigel mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y el niño rubio se los abría a la fuerza, Chris rió al ver a Harry caminar medio dormido con su hijo en dirección a la mesa, Carrie usó su poder y apartó un par de muebles para dejar el camino libre y con un movimiento de su mano apartó una silla para que el moreno se sentara.

─Buenos días chicos ─saludó el moreno dejándose caer en la silla aún con el niño rubio en brazos.

─Hola Harry ─respondieron juntos.

─Rigel creí que aun dormías ─añadió Draco.

─No, definitivamente estaba despierto y decidió saltar sobre mi estómago para despertarme ─respondió el moreno apoyándose bien en el respaldo de la silla.

─¡Papá! ¡Prometiste que me llevarías a ver el callejón mágico! ─protestó el niño.

─¿Cuándo prometí eso? ─pregunto Harry abriendo los ojos.

─Hace dos días.

─¿Piensan salir? ─preguntó Draco.

─Al parecer lo prometí ─respondió Harry volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

─No creo que sea prudente que lleves a Rigel al callejón Diagon ─comentó Draco revolviendo su desayuno.

─No pasara nada Draco, yo me encargare de cuidarlo además…

Harry abrió un ojo, una idea maravillosa acababa de ocurrírsele, sonrió antes de bostezar y mirar a los esperanzados ojos verdes de su hijo.

─Iremos al callejón pero después del almuerzo Rigel y sólo si dejas a papá dormir unas horas ¿vale? ─preguntó, el niño lo miró unos instantes antes de asentir.

─Está bien.

─Ahora se bueno y ve a vestirte mientras yo vuelvo a la cama ─dijo Harry, Rigel se bajó de su regazo y corrió hacia su habitación.

Harry con los ojos cerrados se dejó envolver por las sombras y desapareció.

Después del desayuno Draco volvió a su habitación pero Harry no estaba allí, caminó hacia la torre más alejada y allí en una habitación completamente oscura estaba muy cómodamente dormido su pareja, el rubio pensó en despertarlo pero finalmente desistió, Harry parecía muy cansado en los últimos días y él quería saber que le ocurría pero ya después le preguntaría.

* * *

Carrie miró la puerta cerrada en la habitación más grande del lado norte del castillo y tomó aire había algo que deseaba hacer pero antes debía hablar con Harry dio un par de pasos y tocó.

─Adelante ─dijo Harry, la chica abrió la puerta y se encontró a su creador con el cabello mojado y abotonándose una camisa blanca.

─No sabía que estas ocupado, yo puedo volver después ─se apresuró a decir.

─Tranquila Carrie me estoy preparando para llevar a Rigel al callejón Diagon ─respondió restándole importancia

─Oh claro, bueno yo… ─la chica miró hacia la ventana y lamentó que estuviera cubierta por las gruesas cortinas, Harry arqueó una ceja, Carrie siempre era bastante sincera y abierta con él y ahora parecía que le costaba hablar.

─¿Pasa algo malo Carrie? ─preguntó acercándose a la joven.

─Bueno yo y Chris, esto nosotros…

─¿Chris te hizo algo? ─preguntó Harry, la chica no lo miraba a los ojos─ Carrie dime si Chris te lastimó no importa que sea mi hermano si él te lastimo yo…

─¡No, claro que no! Chris no me hizo nada ─se apresuró a aclarar.

─¿Entonces qué ocurre? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi dime ¿qué te ocurre? ─insistió suavizando su voz.

─Yo, bueno yo quiero ir a Chamberlain y le pedí a Chris que me acompañara pero antes debía decírtelo porque después de lo que ocurrió yo, bueno yo quería ir a ver la tumba de mi madre ─dijo al fin la chica en un susurró.

Harry dio un paso atrás, Carrie quería volver a aquel lugar donde la habían tratado tan mal a buscar a esa mujer que la quiso matar, no comprendía ese cariño, no podía entenderlo. Carrie miro a los ojos de Harry y supo que era mejor dejarlo solo.

─Creo que fue mala idea olvídalo Harry ─se disculpó y salió rápidamente, cuando estuvo lejos de la habitación de Harry se limpió las lágrimas y se ocultó en su habitación.

La rubia se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta el suelo reprendiéndose mentalmente, Harry tenía razón en molestarse, ella había sufrido mucho en Chamberlain y su madre nunca fue una madre modelo pero aun así ella quería ir aunque sonara algo masoquista, quería ir a ver la tumba de su madre, llevarle flores y despedirse apropiadamente porque a pesar de todo su madre pudo deshacerse de ella cuando era una bebé pero no lo había hecho y aunque nunca la considero más que un castigo siempre se encargó de ella claro hasta que aquello había ocurrido.

Harry miró la puerta cerrada, Carrie se había asustado de él, la había asustado pero no comprendía por qué ella quería ir a visitar aquel lugar donde todos la despreciaron y sobre todo aquella mujer, simplemente no lo entendía ¿por qué ella quería volver?

─¡Papá! ─el grito alegre de Rigel lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un fuerte golpe pues el niño se había aparecido sobre su cabeza.

─Rigel ─sujetó a su hijo para bajarlo de sus hombros.

─¿Papá, estás bien? ─preguntó el niño cuando Harry se quedó en silencio contemplándolo.

─Estoy bien pequeño ¿tú ya estás listo? ─preguntó sonriendo.

─Sí, papi me puso esta ropa nueva ─Rigel jalo la elegante camisa que Draco le había colocado.

─Creo que es demasiado elegante ─comentó Harry sonriendo.

─Tu amado esposo dijo que el hijo de un nosferatu no podía vestirse con cualquier harapo, que así los magos lo reconocerían como alguien de sangre pura y heredero de una importante casa sangre pura y otro montón de cháchara que ya no recuerdo ─comentó Aurel ingresando a la habitación Rigel rió y se apareció en la cabeza de Aurel.

Harry suspiró al ver a su hijo encaramado en la cabeza del guardián rubio que sonrió cuando el niño se sujetó de sus cabellos.

─¿Estás seguro de esto Harry? ─preguntó el ruso, todos sabían que los magos ingleses no se habían tomado muy bien que Harry hubiese transformado en vampiro a su salvador y había aún grupos de magos que querían exterminar a los vampiros pues los consideraban criaturas oscuras.

─Sí, digo, no creo que pase nada malo, vamos Aurel, yo lo cuidaré ─pero Harry tenía confianza en que nada ocurriría después de todo ya había recorrido el callejón Diagon con Sho muchas veces ¿que podría pasar?

─Está bien pero voy contigo porque alguien tiene que ayudarte a controlar al pequeño torbellino.

─Pero yo puedo con él ¿qué podría pasar? ─alegó Harry nervioso aún no quería que los demás supieran de Sho.

En ese momento las almohadas de Harry se transformaron en un gran león de peluche que empezó a flotar mientras Rigel reía alzando sus manos.

─¿Decías? ─preguntó el ruso.

─Okey tienes razón, tu ayuda me vendrá bien ─aceptó riendo nervioso al ver a Rigel riendo.

─Ya vamos papá ─apuró Rigel desde la cabeza de Aurel.

─Está bien, ya vamos Rigel pero hay una regla importante: nada de desaparecerse en el callejón y tampoco puedes transformar las cosas en peluches ¿vale? ─preguntó el moreno.

─Bien ─respondió el niño.

─Bueno entonces vamos a despedirnos de tu mami ─añadió riendo, le divertía que Rigel algunas veces llamara «mamá» a Draco.

─Está en su oficina ─indicó el niño.

Draco estaba apoyado en su mesa de trabajo y frente a él un caldero estaba hirviendo suavemente, tenía en sus manos el siguiente ingrediente pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

─Querido no soy un experto en pociones pero te aseguro que las colas de escorpión en esa poción harán que tengamos que reconstruir el castillo ─dijo Harry sujetándole las manos.

─Harry ─dijo Draco asustado.

─¿Esperabas a alguien más? ─preguntó el moreno divertido.

─Claro que no pero creí que ya te habías ido.

─¿Crees que me iría sin despedirme? ¿Tan mal esposo me consideras? ─soltó dramáticamente, el rubio se sonrojo y desvió la mirada pues había pensado que el vampiro lo estaba evitando.

─¿Aún irán al callejón Diagon? ─preguntó desviando el tema.

─Se lo prometí a Rigel y no pienso romper una promesa.

─Está bien pero cuida de Rigel, él aún no conoce nada fuera de esta isla ─pidió Draco.

─Tranquilo Draco estará bien, te lo prometo ─le contesto el rubio suspiró y asintió.

─Vamos confía en mi ─susurro el vampiro besando el cuello del rubio que se dejó hacer─ ¿confiarás en mí? ─pregunto girándolo para verlo a los ojos.

─Confío en ti pero no sé si tú confías en mi ─respondió el ex Slytherin. Harry soltó a Draco como si quemara y dio un par de pasos atrás─. Prometimos que no habría más secretos pero siento que algo me ocultas ─siguió Draco.

─Yo… te lo diré pero no ahora, por favor se paciente ─respondió Harry después de meditarlo un poco, Draco lo miro en silencio sopesando que responder pero finalmente cedió.

─Está bien pero ahora sólo me interesa que nuestro hijo vuelva sano a casa ─Harry sonrió aliviado, aún no se sentía preparado para contarle.

─Eso dalo por hecho ─respondió acercándose y apoderándose de los labios del rubio.

Harry salió tras unos largos 15 minutos en el laboratorio de Draco, Aurel y Rigel ya lo esperaban, sonrió y le tendió la mano a su hijo que corrió hacia él y Aurel le siguió.

─¿Están listos? ─preguntó el moreno.

─Bueno, vamos de una vez ─dijo Aurel.

Harry alzó a Rigel del suelo y salió del castillo junto a Aurel, los tres desaparecieron envueltos en sombras.

Draco se apoyó en el marco de la puerta,, Harry había aceptado que algo no le estaba diciendo pero prometió contárselo más el rubio se preocupó ¿qué podría ser tan grave como para que su tonto vampiro no quisiera decírselo? Observó el lugar donde Harry había desaparecido y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ingresar, había descuidado a su familia así que por qué no darle una sorpresa a Harry y alcanzarlo en el callejón Diagon, podían pasar una tarde juntos.

 _Continuará…_


	2. Lilith

_**Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

 **Lilith**

Harry suspiró por quinta, vez Shoichiro no había podido ir pues según Violet el padre del niño acababa de volver de su viaje y Sho quiso pasar tiempo con él, también le dijo que el pequeño había estado muy alegre por el regreso de su padre así que Harry no insistió para que se reunieran.

Aurel miró de reojo a su creador el cual miraba con tristeza el helado mientras que Rigel devoraba ya su cuarto cono.

─¿Me vas a decir que te pasa? ─preguntó el rubio observado, su propio cono de helado que seguía intacto.

─No pasa nada ─respondió Harry en un suspiro cansado.

─¿En serio? ¿Entonces porque te escapas todas las noches y regresas al amanecer? ─insistió dándole por fin una probada a su helado.

Harry se enderezó y observó a Aurel que había alejado el cono de su boca y le hacía una mueca, Rigel ajeno a todo observaba fascinado como los magos iban de un lado a otro en la concurrida calle del callejón Diagon.

─¿Me has estado espiando? ─preguntó Harry acusadoramente después de salir de la sorpresa inicial.

─Dado que tienes ideas algo suicidas he tenido que hacer lo que creía conveniente ─respondió el ruso con simpleza.

─¡Oye! Eso no justifica que violes mi privacidad ─protestó Harry dándole un ligero golpe a la mesa.

─Harry, por favor deja de jugar ─respondió Aurel rodando los ojos y desapareciendo el cono de helado─. Cada noche te he visto llegar de madrugada apestando a humano, los demás no lo notan porque tú te aseguras de quitar todo rastro del aroma cuando apareces en la mañana y no se lo he mencionado aún a Malfoy porque sé que algún motivo debes tener, pero más te vale que sea por una muy buena razón o tu dulce Draco se va enterar de todo ─agregó mirándolo ahora completamente serio─ ¿Estas cazando acaso? ─preguntó en un susurro inaudible para los humanos y viendo directamente a los ojos verdes del moreno.

Harry lo miro sorprendido y después hizo una mueca molesta, sólo había cazado en tres ocasiones por motivos de fuerza mayor pero no podía creer que Aurel pensase que él estaba cazando, sus ojos chispearon y se tornaron rojizos pero se controló.

─Claro que no ─respondió mordaz.

─¿Entonces qué pasa?, dime Harry, porque si no hablas jamás lo voy a comprender ─pidió el ruso preocupado. El moreno desvió la mirada algo culpable─. Bueno, si no me lo quieres contar a mi tal vez con Malfoy te sinceres ─agregó con tono casual atrayendo la mirada de su creador.

─No serias capaz ─dijo horrorizado ante la idea de Draco sacando conclusiones apresuradas como normalmente hacía.

Aurel arqueó una ceja desafiantemente y él suspiro, no tenía caso seguir ocultando algo que de todas maneras tendría que informar tarde o temprano.

─Bien, tu ganas ─Harry alzó las manos y se relajó para después sonreír─ pero no te lo diré aquí, no soy idiota Aurel hay muchos oídos y no todos son amigables ─Aurel miro a su alrededor y algunas personas voltearon hacia otro lado.

─Está bien, pero espero que no pase de esta noche ─cedió.

Harry le dio un asentimiento y buscó a su hijo que hacía un segundo se estaba parado en la terraza comiendo su helado pero ahora se había evaporado mágicamente, Aurel vio el temor en los ojos de su creador y rápidamente giró hacia ambos lados buscando al pequeño diablillo rubio pero no estaba, se puso de pie rápidamente al igual que Harry, estaban a punto de entrar en pánico.

─¿Dónde está Rigel? ─preguntó Harry tratando de sonar calmado.

Aurel lo miró y negó suavemente, ambos se miraron unos segundos más antes de salir veloces a buscarlo ¿cómo era posible que dos vampiros adultos hubiesen perdido a un pequeño niño?, era la pregunta que rondaba la mente de ambos hombres. Harry entonces se detuvo, era un idiota, aspiró en busca del aroma de Rigel pero lamentablemente estaba por todo el lugar y se iba alejando hacia la las tiendas. Aurel imitó a Harry y ambos se apresuraron a buscar al pequeño.

Draco se apareció en el callejón mágico y observó con cierta nostalgia el lugar, habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que estuvo en el mundo mágico, sus ojos recorrieron las tiendas y recordó la primera vez que había estado allí, era un poco mayor que su propio hijo y anduvo por las calles del callejón bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres emocionado por todo aunque como buen Malfoy jamás lo demostró, por lo menos no hasta que vio aquella bella escoba en Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch. ¿A Rigel también le gustaría el quidditch?, se preguntó el rubio pero entonces notó varias miradas sobre él, giró hacia un lado y sorprendió a un grupo de adolescentes observándolo descaradamente y no eran los únicos pues varios magos y brujas habían ralentizado su caminar para verlo, algunos con discreción y otros desvergonzadamente, algunos comentaban algo que no alcanzó a oír, en momento como esos Draco deseaba tener el oído súper fino de los vampiros.

─¿Draco Malfoy? ─preguntó una voz tras él haciéndolo volver al presente, el rubio giro y parpadeó cuando vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, tenía los labios rojos y una sutil sonrisa.

─¿Pansy? ─preguntó sorprendido pues la última vez que vio a su compañera de Casa fue poco antes de la última prueba del torneo.

─¡Por Merlín! ¡Draco eres realmente tú, estas tan distinto! ─exclamó la joven.

─Tú tampoco estás igual Parkinson ─dijo él arqueando una ceja, la chica lo miró y se rió.

─Pero tu humor sigue igual. Vamos acompáñame a tomar algo y me cuentas que te ha pasado ─propuso enganchado su brazo al del rubio y tirando de él como hace tiempo.

─De hecho he venido a buscar a alguien ─se resistió.

─Ah, ¿entonces Harry está por aquí? Y seguro que esta con el precioso niño que tiene ¿verdad? ─preguntó ella.

─¿Has visto a Harry? ─preguntó el rubio.

─Sí, como hace unas dos semanas, estaba con una mujer y ese lindo niño rubio, quise acercarme pero tenía algo de prisa ─explico la chica completamente ajena a lo que sus palabras acababan de provocar.

Draco parpadeó, Harry no había mencionado que hubiese llevado a Rigel al callejón antes además ¿qué chica podría haberlo acompañado? Descarto a Hermione pues si hubiera sido ella Pansy se lo habría dicho y Carrie estaba muy concentrada en manejar sus habilidades telequinéticas que durante los últimos años habían aumentado.

─Lo siento Pansy, tengo que buscar a Black ─dijo el rubio.

─Vamos Draco, dale un respiro al hombre ─insistió la morena sin soltar su brazo

Al final el rubio cedió pues cuando la morena se proponía algo era imposible convencerla de lo contrario además ya tendría tiempo para aclarar las cosas con Harry, él había mencionado que le guardaba un secreto, tal vez fuese aquello.

Cerca del callejón Diagon dos adolescentes de trece años caminaban entre los magos, una era rubia de estatura pequeña y delgada además poseía unos monocromáticos ojos que ahora estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de sol; la otra era una menuda castaña de ojos marrones, su pálida piel atraía algunas miradas curiosas más rápidamente la ignoraban al ver al hombre que acompañaba a ambas chicas.

─Lilith, estoy segura de que cuando mi madre dijo que podíamos ir «de camping» no se refería a cruzar el océano ─comentó la castaña aunque seguía mirando todo maravillada.

─Vamos Bella, no me digas que esto no te gusta ─refutó la rubia.

─De gustarme me gusta y estoy feliz pero aún no sé cómo vamos a volver a tiempo a casa ─respondió sonriendo.

─No te preocupes por detalles Bella todo estará bien ─se desperocupó Lilith sin borrar esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Bella suspiró y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Hace cinco años su vida era muy normal, hija de padres divorciados viviendo con su madre en una soleada ciudad mientras que los veranos los pasaba en un pequeño pueblo junto a su padre; lo único extraño en ella era que en la escuela las niñas la evitaban y debido a eso no tenía amigas así que con siete años empezó a leer cuentos infantiles para matar el tiempo y pronto descubrió todo un mundo nuevo y fascinante en las páginas de los libros. Renee, su madre, al ver la poca vida social de su amada hija decidió inscribirla en un estudio de ballet, donde Bella descubrió que aun la profesora la evitaba aunque ella lo disimulaba, mas sus compañeras lo hacían abiertamente a pesar de todo y debido a que Renee estaba tan entusiasmada estuvo yendo sin quejarse por un año y cuando al fin reunió el valor para decirle a su madre que el ballet definitivamente no la ayudarían en el equilibrio ni en su escasa vida social conoció a Lilith, quien no solo era físicamente opuesta ella, a la pequeña rubia todos la amaban, una sola mirada de aquellos ojos bastaba para que las personas la adoraran. Para Bella fue asombroso como aquella niña rubia y perfecta ignorara a todos para ir directamente hacia ella, fue así consiguió a su primera amiga y se quedó en las clases de ballet. Con el tiempo la castaña descubrió que a la rubia parecía no molestarle su presencia, además gracias a ella Bella consiguió ampliar su círculo de amigos pero Lilith era su mejor amiga aunque a veces actuara de manera extraña.

Lilith, siempre sonreía de manera condescendiente y socarrona, como si se riera de los adultos, como si supiera cosas que los demás ignoraban, además conocía muchos idiomas y lenguas muertas tal como lo demostró leyendo un viejo mural egipcio cuando fueron al museo, por otro lado, Bella había visto a su rubia amiga hipnotizar a una serpiente aunque ella lo negó, esas excentricidades siempre sorprendían a la castaña.

Un año después de conocerla Lilith le reveló un gran secreto que le hizo entender el porque del extraño comportamiento de su amiga: la linda rubia era una vampiresa, Bella obviamente no le creyó hasta que Lilith le mostro sus colmillos. Para Bella todo fue muy raro pues según lo que ella sabía los vampiros dormían de día y no iban a la escuela de ballet como Lilith ni tampoco se volvían las chicas populares pero aunque al principio se negó a creer que era verdad hubieron otras cosas que terminaron de convencerla, una de las principales fue la súper fuerza que poseía su amiga. La castaña quería mucho a la rubia así que aquel secreto solo reforzó más su amistad. Después de aquel descubrimiento también se enteró de que Jasper, el supuesto hermano mayor de Lilith, era en realidad una especie de guardián vampiro de otra vampiresa.

─ _Se lo pedí prestado a Lizy ─dijo la rubia aquella vez sin tomarle mucha importancia._

─ _¿Quién es Lizy? ¿Y cómo puedes pedir prestado a una persona? ─preguntó Bella intrigada._

─ _La condesa Elizabeth es mi creadora, yo soy su guardián y sirvo a mi señora y a la señoritita Lilith ─respondió Jasper sonriendo suavemente._

─ _No entiendo ─admitió Bella mirando al rubio que solo sonrió más._

─ _Algún día te lo explicaré mejor ─dijo el joven dejándola más intrigada._

Y lo último que descubrió poco después fue que los magos también eran reales, magos que usaban magia, no los trucos de fiesta ni los ilusionistas, magos que tenían un gran poder capaz incluso de influir en la naturaleza y lo más sorprendente fue que vivían entre las demás personas ocultándose a plena vista en una compleja sociedad que tenía sus propias reglas y autonomía. Aquello ocasiono que la castaña se replanteara todo; si los vampiros y magos eran reales ¿qué otras criaturas y cosas que creía leyenda también serían reales?, le preguntó a Lilith y Jasper fue el que le respondió, le hablo de hombres lobo, duendes, dragones, sirenas, fantasmas y otra gran cantidad de seres que sólo se encuentran en libros.

─ _Si los duendes son reales, ¿Santa también lo es? ─pregunto un día cerrando su casillero mientras la rubia la esperaba._

─ _Krampus sí lo es pero de Santa no tengo idea, ya sabes, no creo que yo esté en su lista de niños buenos ─respondió Lilith sonriendo._

─ _Empiezo a tener demasiado miedo para dormir en las noches ─murmuro la castaña mientras caminaban hacia su siguiente clase._

─ _Tranquila, recuerda que las sabanas son a prueba de balas ─comentó riendo la rubia, Bella hizo una mueca y después se rió._

─ _No entiendo porque estas viniendo a la escuela, según lo que dijiste eres una vampiresa de más de cien años._

─ _¿Y que con eso?, me gusta aprender? ─respondió Lilith abriendo la puerta del aula._

Lilith se había ido acoplando en la vida diaria de Bella sin que la castaña se diera cuenta, en poco tiempo no era raro ver a las dos juntas siempre, aunque Bella siempre se había preguntado cómo hacia Lilith para que pareciera que iba creciendo conforme pasaban los años.

─ _Un mago no revela sus secretos ─le dijo cuándo preguntó ocasionando la risa de Jasper._

Renee había estado tan feliz de que Bella tuviera una amiga al fin que en poco tiempo permitió que Bella pasara la noche en casa de Lilith en largas pijamadas y otras veces era la rubia quien pasaba la noche en la casa de las damas Swan. Lo que Bella no sabía era que Lilith había tenido que ir manipulando a Renee pues aunque Bella no lo notara la mujer estaba empezando a ser afectada por la oscuridad que ocultaba Bella a medida que la niña crecía.

Así fueron pasando los meses y años hasta que llegaron al momento en que Lilith y Jasper pidieron permiso de Renee para llevar a Bella a un supuesto campamento de fin de semana, Renee no parecía muy convencida pero la rubia hizo su magia y la humana aceptó. Bella estaba emocionada pero cuando menos lo espero estaban en un avión camino a Londres, Inglaterra. Lilith dijo que había personas importantes que debía presentarle y que además le daría un recorrido por el Londres mágico. Así fue como al final llegaron al Callejón Diagon que según lo que rubia había comentado era muy famoso y popular entre los magos ingleses.

─Bella ven vamos por helados ─dijo Lilith tirando de su mano y devolviéndola al presente.

─Pero no traigo dinero ─comentó preocupada.

─Jasper pagara todo, él tiene mucho dinero ─respondió sin tomarle importancia.

Bella esperaba por los helados cuando vio algo muy curioso, un pequeño niño rubio corrió hacia una parte algo oscura del callejón, el pequeño la miro a los ojos y ella lo contempló preguntándose si aquel niño era humano. Sin darse cuenta Bella al igual que Alicia siguiendo al conejo blanco fue tras el pequeño niño adentrándose en aquella parte oscura y tétrica del callejón.

Lilith observó a la chica marcharse tras el hijo de Harry y suspiró, su tiempo con la niña se acababa, la había llevado a Inglaterra para presentarla a su futuro protector, Harry ya había encontrado a Shoichiro ahora con Bella la familia estaría completa, sus seis amados niños estaban vivos una vez más.

─¿Va permitirle a Bella ir sola al callejón Knockturn? ─preguntó Jasper.

─No está sola Jazz, ella jamás estará sola, ninguno de mis niños lo volverá a estar ─respondió Lilith cogiendo un cono de helado.

─¿Esta noche será la reunión? ─siguió el rubio sosteniendo otro cono encantado mágicamente para que no se derritiera.

─No, Harry estará ocupado hoy y yo tengo que hacer algo; además, mis otros hijos aún no llegan ─Jasper suspiro y asintió─. Cuida de Bella por mi hoy ─pidió antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse.

El guardián rubio vio a la adolescente dar media vuelta y marcharse pasando desapercibida entre los magos; suspiró y miró una vez más el Callejón Knockturn, le dio una probada al helado y suspiró de nuevo, vivir entre los vampiros de Norteamérica había sido algo muy interesante, aunque también sangriento. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire, el aroma de Bella llegó hasta él pero también habían otros aromas, se acercó hasta la invisible entrada al oscuro callejón y permaneció allí centrado en escuchar todo lo que se ocultaba en aquel lugar, en sentir a Bella como sentía a su creadora, ese era su don y por ese motivo Lilith lo buscó, de entre todos los guardianes Jasper era el único empático capaz de crear vínculos y rastrear a cualquiera, incluso como humano aquel talento lo hizo especial y ahora, a pesar de no tener magia su poder empático lo hacía especial incluso entre los demás guardianes.

Bella se detuvo cuando vio al niño de pie frente a un sucio vidrio de lo que parecía una tienda de rarezas, se acercó lentamente y contemplo el escaparate pero la suciedad y aquella oscuridad tan extraña que parecía salir del propio callejón le impidieron ver casi nada.

─Hola ─dijo una vocecita y una pequeña mano tiro de su manga.

─Hola ─respondió viendo al niño debía tener unos cinco años.

─¿Entramos? ─preguntó el pequeño mirándola.

─No creo que se a buena idea ─respondió mirando algo nerviosa el sucio lugar.

El rubito hizo un puchero pero aun así sujeto la mano de la chica que lo miró intrigada preguntándose porque aquel pequeño le tenía tanta confianza.

─¿Me llevas con mi papá? ─preguntó.

─¿Y dónde está? ─preguntó de regreso, el niño se encogió de hombros.

Bella entonces miró a su alrededor, el callejón en el que estaban era más estrecho y oscuro que el lugar que había recorrido con Lilith y los pocos transeúntes que habían por allí pasaban rápidamente mirando con desconfianza a todos, algunos incluso tenían la cabeza cubierta por una capucha, las vidrieras de las pocas tiendas estaban sucias y todo parecía gritar peligro más el pequeño ruido no mostraba miedo y Bella misteriosamente tampoco lo tenía, estaba algo inquieta por haberse perdido pero no tenía miedo, de cierta manera en la oscuridad se sentía a gusto.

─Vamos a buscarlo ¿vale? ─le preguntó al niño.

─Sí ─respondió él sin dejar de sonreír ni soltar su mano.

La chica castaña se sorprendió por la gran confianza que aquel niño tenía, normalmente los padres siempre recomiendan a sus hijos no ir con desconocidos ¿qué clase de padres tendría ese pequeño?, se preguntó antes de empezar a andar.

Bella miró hacia ambos lados, aquel callejón era muy raro, hace un buen rato que iban dando vueltas sin hallar la salida, era como si el callejón fuera un laberinto pues a pesar de seguir recto y tomar una que otra desviación parecían más perdidos que al principio. Miró hacia el cielo que estaba gris y parecía que fuese a llover pero lo que la preocupó fue que se veía más oscuro que al principio ¿cuántas horas habrían pasado? ¿Lilith estaría buscándola? Seguramente si ¿y los padres del niño que caminaba cansado junto a ella? Probablemente también estarían desesperados.

Entonces una mano salió de la oscuridad y le sujetó del brazo haciendo que pegara un brinco, se llevó una mano al pecho al ver con gran alivio a Jasper.

─¡Jazz! ¡Casi me matas del susto! ─exclamó.

─Lo siento Bella ─se disculpó sonriendo el rubio mayor.

─Estoy cansado ─se quejó Rigel.

─Tranquilo pequeño príncipe, tu padre debe estar volviéndose loco ─dijo Jasper.

─¿Lo conoces? ─preguntó la chica pero no hubo tiempo para responder.

─¡Rigel! ─exclamó una preocupada voz. Bella giró y vio a un hombre de cabellos negros revueltos y unos intensos ojos verdes.

─¡Papá! ─exclamó el niño y ante la mirada asombrada de la chica el pequeño desapareció y se materializó en los brazos del moreno que lo abrazó cariñosamente.

─¿Dónde estabas Rigel? Hijo te dije que…

─¡Rayos! ¡Hemos dado mil vueltas en este maldito callejón! ─exclamó otro rubio acercándose al moreno.

─Creo es eso fue obra de la señora Lilith ─comentó Jasper.

─¿Jasper? ─Cuestionó intrigado el moreno reparando en la presencia del guardián de su madre y en la adolescente que lo acompañaba.

─Buenas tardes milord ─saludó el rubio inclinando la cabeza.

Bella miraba a los recién llegados y a Jasper sin comprender nada más antes de que la chica pudiese preguntar nada una explosión se oyó a lo lejos seguida de varios gritos. Rigel giró la cabeza al igual que todos, Jasper se puso al lado de Bella pero antes de que el rubio pudiera hablar Harry los hizo aparecer en la entrada del callejón donde había un gran grupo de magos rodeando a alguien.

─¡Como te atreves a mostrar tu cara por aquí sucio amante de vampiros! ─exclamó un mago apuntándole con la varita a un rubio de ojos grises, otros dos magos estaban con el agresor y otro tenía a una chica de cabellos negros sujeta del cuello y la punta de la varita presionaba la piel de la mujer.

─Papi ─dijo Rigel en cuanto captó el aroma de su otro padre.

─Suéltala ─ordenó Draco con la varita en la mano completamente ajeno a la llegada de Harry.

─Preocúpate por ti Malfoy ─respondió el hombre sonriendo.

─Si la lastimas desearás no haber nacido.

─Eres muy valiente, ¿pero qué puedes hacer sin tu vampiro para protegerte? ─se burló otro mago.

─¿Quieres saber de lo que soy capaz? ─preguntó el rubio.

Con un fluido movimiento realizo un hechizo no verbal pero el mago logró poner un escudo y el hechizo revotó.

Aurel se tensó al igual que Jasper pues Harry tenía los ojos encendidos en carmín y por más que el guardián empático trataba de calmar al nosferatu no lo lograba y lo único que evitaba que Harry se moviera era el hecho de tener a Rigel en sus brazos.

Aurel sacó su propia varita e iba a parar aquello antes que la sangre llegara al río, observó furioso a los magos que sólo observaban en silencio, ninguno se dignaba a intervenir todos disfrutaban del espectáculo.

─¡Ya basta deténganse! ─ordenó entonces un joven pelirrojo que llevaba una capa roja, tenía la varita en la mano y apuntó directamente a los agresores.

─No pienso acabar en Azkaban sin por lo menos haber eliminado a ese amante de vampiros ─dijo el hombre, los otros tres lo corearon.

─Inténtalo estúpida rata ─lo retó Draco sonriendo de lado.

─ _¡_ _Confringo_ _!_ ─gritó el sujeto.

─ _¡Protego!_ ─exclamó Draco.

─ _¡Diffindo!_ ─exclamó otro de los magos y el hechizo venido de la espalda le dio en el brazo al rubio, la manga de su camisa se rasgó limpiamente y la sangre manchó la tela.

─ _¡Expelliarmus!_ ─gritó el pelirrojo, la varita del mago que había logrado acertarle a Draco voló de su mano.

Aurel prontó sintió a Rigel en sus brazos parpadeo confundido y busco a Harry pero el moreno ya estaba alado de su pareja, los ojos negros del vampiro aterrorizaron a los magos más no podían escapar estaban clavados en el sitio.

─Harry ─dijo Draco sorprendido cuando el moreno se interpuso entre él y los magos.

─ _¡¿Cómo se han atrevido a tocarlo?!_ ─gruñó, alrededor todo crujió y varios ahogaron gritos de terror.

─Harry estoy bien, sólo ha sido un rasguño ─llamó Draco muy confundido pues entendía que el vampiro era un exagerado sobreprotector pero estaba llevando esto muy lejos.

─ _Los voy a exterminar, desearan nunca haber nacido_ ─siguió el moreno ignorando a Draco.

─¡Black! ─gritó el pelirrojo asustado pero dando un paso adelante.

El aire se volvió pesado y las sombras a los pies del vampiro empezaron a alzarse, las tiendas crujieron y un helado viento recorrió el callejón, Harry sólo tenía en mente la imagen de Rigel ensangrentado, de su familia muerta, no iba permitir que nadie los tocara e iba a eliminar a los magos si eran una amenaza, entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, parpadeó confuso y miró a Draco.

─¡Para de una vez idiota! ¡Te digo que no fue nada estoy bien! ─dijo molesto el rubio.

─Draco… ─susurró, su mirada se posó en la mancha roja pero la herida había desaparecido.

─Estoy bien, hay que irnos ─dijo el rubio suavizando la mirada.

─Sí ─respondió el vampiro, sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes. Los tres agresores habían soltado las varitas y miraban aterrorizados al moreno que cogió las varitas en el suelo y las trituro hasta dejar sólo astillas.

─¿Pansy estas bien? ─preguntó Draco a la morena que asintió pero le dolía el cuello.

─¿Qué debería hacer con ustedes? ─cuestionó el vampiro mirando a los magos que habían agredido a Draco pues en cuanto todo volvió a la normalidad los demás a excepción del pelirrojo desaparecieron.

─Yo me encargaré de ellos Black, pagarán por haber agredido a Malfoy y a Parkinson ─intervino el pelirrojo, Harry lo miró intrigado tratando de recordar de donde conocía a aquel sujeto.

─¿Quién eres tú? ─preguntó el moreno finalmente.

─Ronald Weasley, soy amigo de Chris ─respondió, el moreno lo miró sorprendido pues recordaba a Ron como alguien un poco cobarde y muy impulsivo, tanto que había tenido problemas con Hermione y Aurel.

Una serie de sonidos hicieron que el moreno volteara a ver alrededor habían llegado seis aurores y la Ministra de Magia.

─Señora ─Ron saludó a la mujer.

─¿Qué pasó? ─preguntó mirando a los magos en el suelo.

─Estos idiotas nos atacaron a Malfo mí cuando estábamos tranquilamente conversando ─respondió Pansy acercándose, en la blanca piel del cuello tenía una marca oscura con forma de dedos.

─Señorita Parkinson ─reconoció la Ministra suspirando cansada mientras los aurores se encargaban de los magos en el suelo.

─Creí que había un trato señora Bones ─intervino Harry, Draco rodó los ojos.

─Señor Balck ─la mujer parecía más cansada.

─Creí que esto ya estaba resuelto, que no había más ataques ─Amelia negó cansada, desde que el tratado fue establecido habían habido varios descontentos y algunos grupos menores se formaron pero los aurores estaban trabajando duro para controlar aquellos pequeños incidentes.

La mujer miró al rubio de ojos grises, los magos eran incapaces de atacar a un vampiro directamente a menos que tuvieran una gran cantidad de apoyo pero cuando el objetivo era un mago que apoyara a las nuevas leyes o a los vampiros la realidad era otra.

─Me encargare de todo ─aseguró la mujer, los aurores desaparecieron llevándose a los prisioneros y Amelia se acercó al pelirrojo─. Buen trabajo Weasley, serás un gran auror ─añadió, el chico se sonrojo y asintió.

─Nos vamos ─dijo Harry y tomó de la cintura a Draco.

─¡Papi! ─gritó entonces Rigel y desapareció de los brazos de Aurel para aparecer en los de Draco.

Amelia observó sorprendida al niño, habían rumores que decían que el hijo del joven nosferatu era algo especial pero no imaginó que el niño fuese capaz de desaparecer a voluntad aunque tal vez sólo era una coincidencia, sacudió la cabeza y desapareció, tendría un largo día por delante.

Harry acercó a Draco más dispuesto a marcharse, Jasper se acercó junto a Bella que había contemplado todo anonadada pues jamás imagino que algo así pasara entre los magos y definitivamente el vampiro moreno le daba miedo.

─Veámonos otro día Draco, y también trae a Harry a ese pequeño niño ─se despidió Pansy.

─Hasta luego Parkinson ─respondió el rubio sin poder decir mas pues un capullo de sombras se los trago al igual que Jasper, Bella y Aurel.

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó Ron acercándose a la morena.

─Llegas tarde ─reclamó la chica fulminándolo con la mirada.

─Lo siento, no pasara de nuevo.

─Vámonos, no me gusta este ambiente ─la pareja desapareció también mientras el callejón se iba llenado nuevamente de vida.

* * *

Bella se sentó en una de las enormes bancas del lugar al que habían llegado, era enorme, un palacio gigantesco pero con un gran jardín en el cual estaba ahora, Jasper había ido a hablar con el vampiro moreno que supo se llamaba Harry. Estaba muy sorprendida y tenía mil preguntas rondando por su mente pero no mencionó ninguna pues todos parecían muy ocupados allí dentro y ella sentía que se ahogaba así que en silencio salió hacia el jardín.

─¿Un zumo princesa? ─preguntó una hermosa mujer.

─Gracias, pero no soy una princesa.

─Claro que lo es ─insistió la dama haciéndole una leve reverencia, se retiró dejado a la chica más confundida y con muchas preguntas qué tendría que hacerle a Lilith cuándo ésta se dignara a reaparecer.

Harry suspiró cansado, Draco estaba con Rigel pero le lanzó una mirada que claramente pedía explicaciones y ahora Lilith le salía con aquello. Jasper miró al joven moreno y trató de tranquilizarlo usando su poder pues cuando le dijo que la joven que lo acompañaba era la segunda nosferatu además de que Lilith había ordenado que los joven aun dormidos debían ser presentados a los demás el moreno miró suplicante al rubio sin saber cómo proceder.

─Debo hablar con Draco y no sé qué voy a hacer ─dijo dejándose caer en una silla finalmente.

─¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarle? ─preguntó Jasper manipulando más las emociones para calmar la ansiedad del nosferatu.

─No, sólo cuida de ella, parece que el castillo la está afectando ─respondió Harry suspirando aliviado durante un momento.

─La señora Lilith dijo seria así al principio pero que se acostumbrarían pues aunque dormida ellos tienen sangre de vampiro ─comentó.

─Entiendo, gracias por todo Jasper, puedes retirarte.

Una vez solo se planteó seriamente como decirle a Draco lo que había estado pasando con Shoichiro y se preguntó si debía hablarle de sus pesadillas. Tenía un gran dilema y no sabía cómo resolverlo, la tranquilidad y esperanza que había sentido se evaporaron en cuanto sus preocupaciones volvieron.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí Lilith miraba a la niña frente a ella, tenía unos doce años, el cabello enmarañado y castaño, sus ojos marrones la miraban con desconfianza.

─Ven Ana, te llevare a un lugar mejor ─dijo tendiéndole la mano.

─¿Porque me ayudas? ─pregunto la niña.

─Porque me agradas y puedo protegerte de todos ─la niña le dio una mirada a su alrededor y finalmente tomo la mano de la rubia, ambas desaparecieron.

Algunas horas después a aquel almacén llegaron un grupo de hombres que quedaron pasmados al ver los cuerpos regados por todo el lugar con muecas de terror, a pesar de eso se encargaron de limpiar el lugar para no dejar rastro.

─Maldita mocosa no podrá huir por siempre ─juró el líder del grupo.

* * *

Elizabet sonrió mientras Sirius la abrazaba, habían sido convocados a una reunión, la condesa suspiró pensando que ya iba siendo hora de que Harry los llamara para hablar del joven nosferatu que había encontrado.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Hola, volví

Y lamento no haber actualizado antes pero mi inspiración esta que bien y va así que voy a aprovechar los momentos esporádicos para escribir todo lo que pueda aunque tal vez me demore un poco en subir nuevos caps espero me tengan paciencia

P.D Reviews fuentes de toda inspiración son siempre apreciados


	3. Revelaciones

_**Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

 **Revelaciones**

Shoichiro miró a su padre sentado a pocos metros de él y luego posó su mirada en la mujer que había llegado con su progenitor, los tres estaban en el enorme comedor; el niño miró su plato y cortó otro trozo de carne, aunque apenas y lo probó.

—He escuchado que estas avanzado muy bien en tus clases —dijo entonces el hombre.

Sho parpadeó confundido si saber que responder pues apenas y había cruzado palabra con su padre, sus ojos buscaron a Violett pero recordó que la mujer había salido más temprano.

—Shoichiro —apuró Riccardo mirando a su hijo.

—Sí, las clases están bien, Violett es una gran maestra y… Ha- —Sho se detuvo pues había estado a punto de mencionar a Harry, la mujer al otro lado de la mesa lo miró sonriendo y el niño sintió un escalofrió.

—Me alegra oír eso porque creo que es momento ya de que ingreses al colegio y recibas una educación mejor —dijo Riccardo ajeno a todo.

—¿Iré al colegio? —preguntó el niño imaginándose ir a la escuela e interactuar con otros niños y tal vez hacer amigos.

—Sí, toda nuestra familia ha estudiado en Le Rosey, es uno de los más prestigiosos internados de Suiza, le pediré a Lena que prepare todo para que inicies el curso lo más pronto posible.

—¿Un internado en Suiza? —preguntó incrédulo y buscó con la mirada los ojos de su padre más él apenas y lo miró.

—No tienes que preocuparte te adaptaras al colegio igual que yo —dijo Riccardo.

Sho se quedó en silencio y no volvió a probar la comida. Finalmente terminaron y en cuanto pudo el niño se puso en pie y salió directo a su habitación.

Riccardo miró a su hijo desparecer y suspiró, lo había pensado mucho y tenía que procurar su educación y que mejor lugar que el mismo colegio en el que todos los Ducke habían estudiado.

El pequeño rubio cerró la puerta y le lanzó una patada a la silla, se había hecho muchas ilusiones cuando supo que su padre volvería, pensó que tal vez después de estar tanto tiempo lejos las cosas mejorarían, porque él amaba a su padre pero el hombre ni lo notaba. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, su mirada pasó por las cosas que había en su habitación: el enorme librero, su cama y su escritorio donde ahora reposaban algunos libros y hojas de los deberes que había estado haciendo hasta poco antes de que llegara su padre, y el gran baúl donde había una diversa cantidad de juguetes y otros pequeños regalos de parte de Harry y Violett.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo hicieron ponerse en pie y acomodar la silla, entonces la manija de la puerta giró y una elegante mujer de cabellos castaños claros ingresó, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir cómodos y una blusa vaporosa, el niño dio un par de pasos atrás, aquellos ojos almendrados lo ponían incómodo y el aroma que esa mujer desprendía era diferente, no como el de Violett o el de Harry, el de aquella mujer era diferente, más fuerte y extraño.

—Shoichiro —llamó ella acercándose, pero a cada paso que daba el niño retrocedía más.

—No se acerque —dijo finalmente sin apartar los ojos de la dama.

—Tranquilo, yo sólo quiero que hablemos un momento —estiró su mano, pero antes de que pudiese tocarlo el niño salto por sobre la cama y corrió hacia los brazos de una nueva figura.

—Violett —exclamó Sho sujetando la mano de la vampiresa.

—Vampiro —gruñó la castaña apenas reparo en la recién llegada.

—Lobo —respondió en un susurro Violett poniendo a Sho tras ella.

Ambas se miraron intensamente sin moverse, la vampiresa no tenía idea de porque aquella loba estaba allí pero su misión era proteger a Sho y no pensaba fallar.

—¿Samanta? —la voz de Riccardo Ducke rompió la tención— Señorita Violett, veo que conoció a mi prometida Samanta, ella es Violett Wills, la institutriz de Shoichiro —las presentó.

—Encantada —dijo la castaña.

—Igualmente —respondió la vampiresa, Sho miraba a ambas mujeres sin comprender nada.

—Samanta te estaba buscando.

—Claro querido —la castaña le lanzó una última mirada a la vampiresa, finalmente esbozó una sonrisa y se marchó con el hombre, Violett cerró la puerta y Shoichiro la observo en silencio.

La vampiresa suspiró, había salido poco después de que el padre de Sho llegase, tenía cosas que hacer y además iba a informar a Harry que Sho no lo acompañaría ya que Riccardo Ducke había vuelto, pero cuando salió aquella mañana no había visto a la loba.

Sho por otro lado camino hasta el libro que Harry le había regalado, abrió las páginas mientras su niñera seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y fue hojeando para buscar el capítulo sobre los vampiros. No había una ilustración, pero si mencionaban algunas cosas con las que su niñera coincidía, como el hecho de que era muy pálida y jamás la había visto comer por otro lado Violett no tenía colmillos pero…

—¿Eres un vampiro? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? —giró la cabeza tan rápido que podría habérsela torcido.

—¿Eres un vampiro, por eso hueles diferente? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sho… yo.

—¿Y Harry? ¿Él también es un vampiro? —susurró, su mente empezó encajar piezas.

Y entonces noto algo que hasta ese momento había pasado por alto: él podía oler cosas que las demás personas no podían y en algunas ocasiones veía en la oscuridad, su infantil mente empezó a trabajar recordando el día en que conoció a Harry, todas sus salidas y aunque nunca prestaba mucha atención había escuchado a esas personas en el callejón Diagon murmurar lo mucho que sus ojos se parecían a los de Harry, algunos incluso decían que él era hijo del moreno, aquella posibilidad entonces se mostró ante él ¿y si era verdad y si Harry lo visitaba siempre porque era realmente su padre y si él en realidad no era un Ducke?

—Shoichiro —llamó Violett cuando vio al niño abrazar el libro mientras sus ojos se agrandaban y entonces sin poder hacer nada la vampiresa vio al niño correr hacia el baño y cerrar la puerta— Sho ¿estás bien?, sal por favor tengo que hablar contigo.

—Llama a Harry —susurró el niño pero al otro lado Violett lo oyó perfectamente.

—Sho, Harry ahora mismo no pude venir pero…

—¡Llama a Harry! —gritó y Violett sintió una fuerza invisible doblegarla, inconscientemente bajo la cabeza.

—Está bien —cedió a la orden.

Sho se sentó en la tina y abrió su libro, desde que conoció a Harry supo que él no era como los demás pero después llego Violett y el niño pensó que tal vez habían más personas como ellos, diferentes, tal vez con poderes como en los comic más ahora todo empezaba a tomar un sentido diferente si eran cierta sus sospecha, si era cierto que Harry era un vampiro y su padre ¿por qué se fue? ¿Por qué lo dejo crecer con Riccardo Ducke? ¿Por qué no salvó a su madre? Las preguntas seguían surgiendo arremolinándose en su mente, gritando por una respuesta que tardaría un poco en llegar.

 _En el castillo negro_

Draco dejó a Rigel en su habitación, el niño se había dormido, después de acariciar su cabello el rubio salió y se dirigió a la torre donde Harry solía encerrarse, tenía muchas preguntas y al llegar a la puerta se dispuso a ingresar pero la puerta se abrió y Harry lo miró unos segundos.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo el rubio.

—Sí —Harry se hizo a un lado y le permitió ingresar.

—¿Qué ocurrió en el callejón Diagon? —preguntó Draco.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber yo ¿qué hacías tú allí? —preguntó el moreno, se suponía que debía hablar con Draco sobre los nuevos nosferatus pero al verlo recordó el ataque y no pudo evitarlo.

—Eso no tiene importancia ahora sólo quiero saber por qué hiciste todo eso, aterrorizaste a muchos magos sangre puras, ¿tienes idea de lo que eso ocasionará?, las familias más antiguas son muy conservadoras y tú les has dado un motivo más para oponerse a las nuevas leyes que la Ministra de Magia intenta implementar —le reprochó.

—La sociedad de magos no me importa, sólo me importan tú y Rigel y si los magos representan una amenaza…

—¡No digas estupideces Harry! ¡Desde un principio sabíamos que no a todos les gustaría y también sabíamos que habría ataques y…!

—¡Por eso no debiste ir al callejón Diagon solo! ¡Eres mi pareja, todos lo saben y los que no se atreven a hacerme frente a mi van por ti, por los que son importantes para mí! —exclamó Harry furioso, Draco lo miró incrédulo, Harry acababa de decirle que él y los demás eran solo lastre que lo hacían débil.

—Puedo cuidarme solo —le respondió furioso el rubio.

—Por lo que vio hoy lo dudo mucho —respondió el moreno dándole la espalda.

—No me subestimes Black —masculló Draco mas que molesto.

—No volverás a salir solo del castillo, es más, no es necesario que vuelvas a salir de Avalon, Rigel estará a salvo aquí y tú y los demás también —Harry suspiró, al final lo había decidido.

—¡Estas demente! —exclamó Draco encarando al moreno.

—No, ya está decidido.

—¡No me voy a quedar aquí sólo porque te has vuelto paranoico! —exclamó el rubio.

—¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Sólo quiero protegerte! —dijo acercándose al mago que observó sorprendido como los ojos de Harry ahora eran rojos.

—¿Porque no lo explicas entonces? —dijo Aurel ingresando a la habitación, Jasper estaba con el ruso y ambos tenían la mirada fija en el nosferatu, Draco frunció el ceño cuando notó que los dos guardianes se habían interpuesto entre Harry y él.

—¡Para Jasper! —gruñó Harry sus ojos ahora estaban oscuros pero el poder del rubio intentaba calmarlo.

—¡¿Quieren explicarme qué demonios pasa?! —exclamó furioso y frustrado el mago.

El moreno suspiró, toda ira que sentía estaba desapareciendo. Aurel no apartaba la mirada de su creador ni de Draco mientras Jasper usaba su poder al máximo, aunque Harry también estaba poniendo de su parte.

Finalmente, el moreno se enderezó y suspiró cansado tenía muchas cosas de las que hablar con Aurel y con Draco.

—Jasper ¿puedes dejarnos solos? —preguntó el moreno, el vampiro lo miro unos segundos y se marchó, en Harry ya no sentía aquella frustración e ira ahora sólo había una gran pesadumbre.

Cuando el guardián salió Aurel cerró la puerta y miró a su creador, Harry suspiró otra vez mientras Draco los miraba extrañado pero dispuesto a escuchar.

—Es mejor que lo vean porque no creo poder explicar todo —dijo y sacó su varita, tocó su sien con la punta y extrajo un largo hilo de plata.

Los dos rubios lo observaron en silencio mientras el moreno colocaba aquellos recuerdos en un cuarzo transparente que poco a poco fue volviéndose plateado.

—Esta es una creación de Luna derivada de los cuarzos que utilizaba la señora Pandora, proyectara todo —explicó Harry colocando el cuarzo sobre la mesa— _revelio_ —susurró tocando el cristal con la varita.

Aurel y Draco se quedaron asombrados cuando repentinamente se vieron transportados a otro lugar, aún estaban sentados en un sillón dentro de un salón y en diferentes sillones estaban los cuatro nosferatu, Aurel reconoció el lugar, era el carruaje que usaron aquella vez cuando viajaron a la reunión de Bucarest el día en que les llego el pedido de ayuda pero lo que ocurrió después no lo recordaba pues nada de lo que veía en la proyección había pasado, quiso preguntar pero se calló y observó en silencio como los nosferatu hicieron una votación: Elizabeth y Amón votaron por quedarse mientras Vald proponía ir a ayudar a los magos, finalmente Harry fue el que decido y opto por quedarse y terminar lo que habían iniciado.

Lo que ocurrió después el ruso lo había escuchado, para él era un relato casi fantasioso pero ahora lo veía, la masacre de Bucarest, la cacería, las muertes y como poco a poco todos iban cambiando, madurando a la fuerza y a los golpes que les fue lanzado el destino, poco a poco se volvieron más fríos y poco expresivos.

Draco permaneció en silencio mientras aquellas imágenes seguían, aquellas memorias le mostraron a un Harry que poco a poco se fue quebrando, que paso a paso fue hundiéndose más y más en la oscuridad sin que nadie lo detuviera y cada nueva muerte se llevaba algo de Harry también.

Pero lo más aterrador fue ver la muerte de su hijo, Rigel era un calco de Draco, pero con aquel espíritu inquieto y atrevido de Harry.

—Tú no, por favor tú no —susurro Draco cuando lo vio perecer, pero nada se detuvo: vio a Harry en el suelo de Grimmauld Place sujetado el cuerpo inerte de Rigel y fue entonces que se vio a sí mismo por primera vez, tenía el cabello más largo, estaba más delgado y parecía haber envejecido diez años.

— _¡Todo esto es tu culpa, tú provocaste la muerte de mi hijo! —le gritó aquel Draco al Harry que acunaba a Rigel._

— _Draco —al rubio se le rompió el corazón al ver aquello, no sólo su hijo estaba muerto, él mismo había acabado con Harry, no fue necesaria una varita o una espada, unas simples palabras destruyeron por completo a su tonto vampiro, unas palabras que salieron de su boca._

 _Entonces la siguiente memoria le mostro aun Harry sin expresión con unos ojos sin vida que lo contemplaba desde el marco de la puerta mientras su yo del futuro dormía._

— _Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto, realmente espero que algún día me perdones, pero no puedo ver cómo te destruyes. Por favor Draco, olvida todo, comienza una vida, se feliz amor mío y yo te amare siempre, aunque tú nunca lo sepas —lo oyó susurrar mientras movía la varita lentamente, la gema en la base de la varita se tornó negra mientras aquel rubio dormía, finalmente el hechizo termino y el durmiente suspiró._

— _Harry ¿estás seguro? —pregunto aquel joven nosferatu de ojos verdes y cabello rubio que repentinamente se materializo a lado del moreno._

— _Es lo único que puedo hacer por él ahora._

— _Pero… —Harry lo miró a los ojos y el joven lo contemplo unos momentos, finalmente asintió y dio un paso atrás mientras el moreno entro por el rubio y lo tomo en brazos._

La escena cambió, ahora estaban en una mansión, Harry estaba apoyado en una pared mientras una Narcissa mucho más mayor contemplaba a su hijo que ahora dormía en una gran cama.

— _¿El estará bien? —preguntó la mujer._

— _Sí, he modificado su memoria, no queda rastro de mi o de lo que vivió desde que me conoció, he modificado su memoria hasta este momento._

— _¿Cómo le explicaré que no envejezca o sus poderes de vampiro?_

— _No habrá necesidad, Molly y Shoichiro me han ayudado a crear una poción que revertirá los efectos de la sangre de vampiro —Harry saco un vial y la entregó a la bruja— dale esto durante un año y Draco volverá a ser humano completamente._

— _Harry —Narcisa tenía el vial fuertemente sujeto y miraba al moreno con pena, pero él ignoró su mirada de lástima y caminó hacia la cama, cogió la pálida mano del mago y besó sus nudillos antes de desaparecer._

Aurel miró al mago quien tenía la mirada clavada en la escena proyectada, sus ojos buscaron a su creador, el moreno tenía los ojos cerrados mientras el recuerdo continuaba, ambos rubios contemplaron como todos habían perdido la esperanza y como Harry ocultó lo que había hecho a los demás y terminó por convertirse en una oscura sombra de lo que un día fue.

Las memorias finalmente se detuvieron y el vampiro apareció entonces, tenía los ojos apagados, su cabello estaba mucho más largo y su piel era color ceniza, miraba a la nada con sus vacíos ojos.

— _No los pierdas tú también, no cometas mis errores, te he dado la oportunidad, no seas débil —dijo sin expresión._

Y entonces todo volvió a la normalidad.

Harry suspiró, ya estaba, les había revelado su secreto, les mostró el futuro que parecía aún acecharlos, ese futuro que lo atormentaba. Draco se puso en pie y caminó hacia el otro lado ahora entendía la paranoia de Harry.

El moreno alzó la mirada al sentir la mano del mago en su hombro y el rubio vio las lágrimas y unos ojos apagados, no tan oscuros ni rotos como los de aquel recuerdo, pero si más cansados, la sonrisa falsa se había ido y parecía que la esperanza empezaba a abandonar también al vampiro.

—No va a pasar —dijo con convicción el mago agachándose hasta la altura de Harry.

—Draco, te prometo que no voy a…

—No permitiremos que pase, lo vamos a solucionar, juntos —lo cortó Draco, el moreno se perdió en esos ojos de tormenta que poseía el rubio, había tanta seguridad en ellos.

—Él tiene razón lo solucionares como siempre —acotó Aurel atrayendo la mirada de la pareja.

Harry miró a ambos incapaz de hablar, ellos estaban tan seguros de lo que afirmaban que él sólo deseó creer con todo su corazón, quiso hablar pero las palabras nunca llegaron a abandonar sus labios y sólo fue capaz de asentir mientras que se aferraba a Draco, ocultó el rostro en el cuello del rubio que suspiró y suavemente pasó sus manos por aquellos indómitos cabellos negros calmando el atribulado corazón de su tonto vampiro.

Jasper había salido del castillo y halló a Bella sentada mirando las rosas negras que rodeaban un árbol.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está Lilith? —preguntó la adolescente apenas lo vio.

—Ella quería que conozcas a estas personas y volverá mañana.

—¿Pasaremos la noche aquí? —pregunto la castaña sorprendida.

—Sí —Jasper sintió la ansiedad y el temor de la castaña.

—No, quiero ir a casa, llama a Lilith, no podemos quedarnos en ese lugar… —protestó mirando al rubio.

—Sólo por hoy Bella, Lilith volverá mañana, por favor confía en mi —dijo intentando calmarla.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —la chica castaña miró al vampiro, no quería ceder pero por otro lado confiaba mucho en Lilith y en Jasper y la mirada suplicante del rubio la convenció al final— Está bien… —finalmente accedió algo molesta.

El rubio sonrió mientras la adolescente volvía a mirar las rosas, Jasper se sentó a su lado mientras ella suspiraba inquieta, había muchas cosas que quería preguntar, pero no sabía si eso sería correcto, finalmente alzó la cabeza y miró desafiante al vampiro dispuesta a preguntar lo que quería, aunque tenía claro que Jasper siempre podía optar por no responder, pero aun así se arriesgaría.

—¿Son vampiros? —pregunto después de un rato en silencio.

—¿Quiénes? —cuestiono Jasper, ahora él tenía la mirada fija en las rosas.

—¡Oye! No juegues conmigo —protestó la chica y el rubio se rió al ver a la adolescente haciendo un puchero—. El tipo de cabello negro, me da miedo —agregó en un susurro bajando la mirada.

—Su nombre es Harry y no es una mala persona Bella, sólo que ahora mismo está pasando por cosas complicadas —respondió Jasper.

—¿Por qué Lilith quiere que conozca a más vampiros, por qué ahora?, no lo entiendo, dime Jasper ¿qué es lo que realmente quiere Lilith? —preguntó ella sosteniéndole la mirada, el rubio uso sus poderes al sentir la agitación de la chica, aunque eso no evito que los ojos de Bella brillaran unos momentos de manera sobrenatural.

—Ellos son familia de Lilith y…

—No es cierto, ellos no se parecen en nada a Lilith, ella no luce tan aterradora como ese sujeto de cabello negro, sus ojos, me dan miedo.

—Él no es malo solo está algo alterado ya verás que cuando lo conozcas…

El discurso de Jasper se vio interrumpido por un moreno saliendo apresuradamente mientras Draco iba detrás de él.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó el mago cuando alcanzó al vampiro.

—Tengo que ir a ver a Sho, Draco, Violett dijo que esa mujer que llegó es un lobo, no puedo dejarlo desprotegido.

—Eso lo entiendo o por lo menos trato de comprenderlo ya que no me lo has explicado muy bien, ¿pero quieres calmarte? —dijo el rubio sujetando del brazo al moreno.

—Draco tiene razón Harry cálmate —exclamó Aurel aún confuso.

El moreno asintió y trató de calmarse, Jasper le dio una ayuda y finalmente Harry relajó un poco los hombros.

—Tengo que ir ahora —dijo el moreno.

—Quiero que me termines de contar todo cuando vuelvas Black —ordenó el rubio.

—Te lo prometo, en cuanto todo sea solucionado te contaré todo —respondió el moreno.

—Bien entonces vámonos —dijo Aurel.

—Aurel no es necesario que vengas yo me encargare y…

—Oye, no te voy a dejar solo ahora, así que apresúrate, y Malfoy ¿puedes decirle a Hermione que me fui con Harry?

El mago asintió y luego miro a Harry, sonrió de lado al ver la mirada incrédula del nosferatu y aprovechando su desconcierto lo besó, el sorprendido moreno tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente abrazo a su caprichoso mago.

—Aún tenemos que hablar Black así que no tardes —ordenó el mago cuando finalmente se separaron.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió antes de desaparecer envuelto en niebla junto a Aurel.

Bella se había quedado en silencio observando aquello y Jasper sonrió cuando la joven se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada completamente sonrojada pues había visto un momento muy íntimo entre aquella pareja, pero lo que más la asombraba era la facilidad con la que aquel rubio manejo al vampiro, nuevas preguntas empezaron a formarse en su mente y Jasper adivinando el nuevo interrogatorio decidió ponerle freno antes.

—Bella te prometo que mañana todas tus preguntas serán respondidas.

—Pero… —miró al rubio pero él sólo sonrió negándose a responder.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí Chris tenía una sonrisa alegre mientras se acomodaba las gafas de sol y dejaba que Carrie se sujetara de su brazo, ambos estaban en la entrada de un pueblito que tenía un gran cartel donde daba la bienvenida.

—Chris no creo que a Harry le guste esto —dijo la chica.

—No te preocupes por él, Carrie —respondió quitándole importancia.

—Pero no creo que él dijese que estaba bien viajar.

—Pero tampoco te dijo que no podías ¿verdad?

—Bueno no dijo que no, pero tampoco dijo que sí…

—Tranquila estaremos bien Carrie, además qué podría pasarnos —sonrió el confiado castaño.

La chica rubia suspiró, iba a volver al lugar donde creció después de casi veinticinco años, aunque claro para ella sólo habían pasado cinco. La pareja empezó a caminar en dirección al pueblo, tras ellos quedo el letrero de «Bienvenidos a Chamberlain Maine».

 _Continuará…_


	4. Detalles

_**Harry Potter y su mundo mágico pertenecen a JK Rowling**_

* * *

 _I know you, you're a special one_ _  
_ _Some see crazy where I see love_ _  
_ _You fall so low but shoot so high_ _  
_ _Big dreamers shoot for open sky_ _  
_ _So much life in those open eyes_ _  
_ _So much depth, you look for the light_ _  
_ _But when your wounds open, you will cry_ _  
_ _You'll cry out now and you'll question why_

 _ **Sia**_ _ **/**_ _ **Rainbow**_

 _ **Detalles**_

Cassy se dejó caer sobre césped, había sido un día bastante duro y largo además de que hacía varias semanas que no veía a sus hermanos, tenía entendido que Luna estaba en la Ciudad de la Luz aprendiendo de los elfos a conectarse con la naturaleza y toda esa clase de cosas que la ayudarían a avanzar en su camino a ser una alquimista.

Harry, por otro lado, había estado encerrado en el castillo negro junto a su sequito y gracias a Serena se enteró de que habría una reunión de los nosferatu y todos parecían algo alterados.

Y ella había tenido un arduo trabajo manteniendo su deber como el pilar de fuego de Avalon y equilibrando su vida personal; pues a pesar de que la matriarca de los Weasley la había aceptado (aunque de mala gana) cada vez se le hacía más difícil separar su vida personal de sus deberes ya que cuando aceptó ser un pilar no esperaba que las cosas fuesen así, siempre creyó que los pilares de Avalon sólo mantenían el equilibrio en la isla y enseñaban en la escuela pero ahora sabía que hacían mucho más, uno sus tantos roles era mantener el velo que hacía inubicable a la isla, equilibrar la magia y proteger a las criaturas que habitaban allí y sabía que conforme pasara el tiempo tendría más responsabilidades que ocuparían aún más su tiempo y la alejarían de los gemelos. Pero por ahora todavía podía disfrutar un poco de tiempo libre.

—¡Hey! Cassy dormir en la hierba te va provocar un resfrió —dijo una conocida voz para la hechicera.

—Oriana —exclamo alegre mirando hacia atrás.

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera? —pregunto la niña sentándose al costado de la joven.

—Pensar —respondió dando un suspiro.

—¿En los gemelos? —cuestionó con una pícara sonrisa.

Cassy la miró sorprendida y después rio alegremente, Oriana era muy suspicaz además de ser muy alegre, James había hecho un gran trabajo criando a la niña aunque Chris y Harry habían puesto su granito de arena y Luna y ella se habían encargado de consentir a la chiquilla.

—Pienso en varias cosas, pero sí, también en Fred y George, y en mis hermanos –respondió suspirando mientras su mirada vagaba en el cielo.

—¿Ya no tienen tiempo para reunirse verdad? —preguntó Oriana repentinamente melancólica.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestiono Cassy observándola.

—Papá dijo que Harry estaba ocupado y Chris pasó hace una hora a despedirse pues se iba de viaje —susurró.

—Han ocurrido muchos cambios Oriana y todos ahora tenemos nuevas responsabilidades, Harry, Luna y yo éramos muy unidos y aunque Harry se fue lejos por algún tiempo siempre supe que podía confiar en él y que cuando volviera volveríamos a ser como antes, pero todo cambia con el tiempo, Harry ahora tiene su propia familia y su posición como nosferatu también le ha traído nuevas responsabilidades, Luna en su camino a ser una alquimista ahora pasa gran parte del tiempo entre los elfos y yo, yo no sé qué estoy haciendo —dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Lo sé, Harry y Chris solían jugar conmigo, siempre se tomaban un momento para venir a visitarme, pero ahora ya no los puedo ver y yo… los echo de menos —susurró Oriana, Cassiopea suspiró, entendía los sentimientos de la niña.

—Yo también extraño a mis hermanos y a mis amigos —dijo con la mirada perdida en el cielo naranja.

—Pero tienes a los gemelos y puedes salir de la academia cada que quieras, yo no puedo marcharme a pesar de que vivo muy cerca con papá —le respondió Oriana

Cassy se quedó en silencio, el atardecer estaba pintando el cielo de rojo y naranja recordándole el cabello de sus chicos, entonces una idea se le ocurrió, giro la cabeza y vio el castillo, ya casi nadie estaba en los jardines así que se puso en pie con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y le tendió una mano a Oriana.

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo Oriana? Tengo que ir a revisar algunas cosas en la Isla de Fuego —dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¿Enserio, puedo ir? —preguntó la niña dudosa.

—Claro, siempre y cuando me obedezcas, además creo que podrías ayudarme a planear una salida familiar, ya va siendo hora de que nosotras hagamos algo de tiempo en las ajetreadas agendas de nuestros hermanos ¿no crees? —preguntó la hechicera.

—Cuenta conmigo —dijo Oriana tomándole la mano.

Cassy invocó a Fire, ayudó a subir a Oriana y después ella trepó al lomo de la dragona que desplegó las alas y en un par de aleteos se elevó, feliz de volar.

El aire en su rostro alejó las preocupaciones y las risas de la niña pelirroja la hicieron rememorar su tiempo en la escuela, cuando su mayor preocupación era evitar que Michiru la suspendiera en Encantamientos o que Harry se metiera en problemas; aunque también tuvo una época de rebeldía, cuando su hermano no estuvo ella y los demás chicos solían jugar a explorar los límites de Avalon, ah que bellos tiempos. Sus manos se aferraron a las escamas de su dragona, la nostalgia la invadió recordando el momento en que conoció a Fire, era tan pequeña y ambas habían crecido, ambas se habían hecho más fuertes.

—¡Cassy me gusta esto! —exclamó Oriana riendo.

—A mí también me encanta —respondió Cassy.

—Deberíamos invitar a Harry y a Chris la próxima vez.

—Y también a Luna —acotó Cassy.

—Si —respondió mientras la dragona volaba hacia la parte más lejana de las islas, hacía el santuario de dragones.

* * *

Serena en su oficina tenía una esfera de cristal flotando frente a ella en la que se podía ver a la hechicera de fuego, la rubia se reclino en su silla, Cassy era diferente a los otros pilares y retenerla en la isla estaba apagando el fuego que ardía en su interior, Cassy ansiaba libertad al igual que la dragona, ambas deseaban volar libres y su estancia en Avalon lejos de ayudarla estaba frenando ese deseo, pero Serena tenía un apego especial con sus pilares y no quería dejar que Cassy se fuera.

Seiya vio la frustración en la cara de su amada y silenciosamente se acercó, sin decir nada abrazó a la chica por la espalda, ella suspiró y se apegó al moreno que la hizo levantarse para después el tomar asiento en el sillón con la rubia en sus piernas, Serena hundió la cara en el pecho de Seiya, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no quería hacerlo.

—Seiya —susurró acurrucándose en sus brazos, él la rodeó igual a cuando ella era una niña y él la calmaba.

—Está bien Bombón.

—¿Crees que sea lo correcto dejarlos marchar? —preguntó sin verlo a los ojos por temor a confirmar lo que ella ya sabía.

Seiya acarició el largo cabello de la joven tarareando una vieja nana alejando así las preocupaciones de la rubia.

—Seiya —susurró ella esperando una respuesta.

—No creo que haya un lado correcto o incorrecto en esto Bombón, pero Cassy y Nadir aún son muy jóvenes y el mundo en que crecieron es muy distinto al que nosotros conocimos, y creo realmente que esto les puede ayudar a avanzar, a crecer y ser mejores.

—Pero…

—Serena Bombón, no te agobies, además siempre les puedes preguntar qué quiere hacer ellos —dijo el moreno besándole la coronilla.

Serena sonrió y se acomodó mejor mientras Seiya volvía a tararear esa vieja nana que alguna vez oyó cantar a Morgana y que él le solía cantar.

La rubia se fue quedando dormida y cuando su cuerpo se relajó por completo Seiya la alzó en brazos para dirigirse a la Casa de la Luna, los últimos meses Serena había estado muy estresada sobre todo luego de que Nadir Blenk se unió a los pilares de Avalon, era el primer chico en convertirse en un pilar y eso había presionado al joven ocasionando que Serena se preocupara aún más pues a Cassy y Nadir se les estaba dificultando acoplarse completamente a sus deberes como pilares. Cassy con el alejamiento de sus hermanos no lo estaba llevando muy bien, Nadir por otro lado estaba también preocupado y trataba de impresionar a las chicas para demostrar que él también era digno de ser uno de los pilares y aunque no lo expresara añoraba a su familia, más lo mantenía en secreto porque creía que eso lo haría ver débil ante las hechiceras.

Seiya entendía la frustración de los chicos pues él había pasado algo similar cuando se quedó en el palacio de Morgana a los catorce años creyendo que su padre lo dejaba atrás porque lo consideraba aún un niño, quería impresionar a todos y hacerles ver que ya no era un niño pero en su intento cometió varios errores y cuando se acabó lastimando Morgana se tomó el tiempo para hablar con él, supo tenerle paciencia y explicarle que la razón por la que Amón no lo dejo allí, no tenía nada que ver con que fuera un niño sino que los motivos del nosferatu tenían que ver con quien había decidido dar caza a los vampiros, ella le hizo entender que Amón lo quería demasiado como para exponerlo a un ataque y aunque protestó y se reveló la hechicera supo aplacarlo, Morgana era una buena oyente y una gran maestra, a ella le debía mucho. El moreno bajó la mirada hacia la chica en sus brazos y sonrió Serena era muy parecida a ella, a la poderosa Morgana.

Las puertas se abrieron y él ingresó a la habitación que compartía con Serena, con cuidado la dejó dormida en la cama, le sacó la botas y la cubrió con una manta. Sonrió enternecido cuando ella se giró y abrazó una almohada. Tras una última mirada a la joven salió en silencio de la casa, sus ojos azules cambiaron entonces a dorado y le dio una mirada a su entorno antes de estirarse y empezar a cambiar pues con aquella luna brillante que empezaba a alzarse por el horizonte el moreno sintió la llamada de su lado lupino que le pedía a gritos correr libre, aunque solo fuese por unas horas.

Dejó que sus instintos tomasen el control y se adentró en el bosque sintiendo la hierba y la tierra bajo sus patas, el sonido de las olas rompiendo cerca del risco y los olores, percibía a Serena en la casa, a los faunos moviéndose en el bosque seguramente preparando todo para una gran fiesta; entonces algo llamó su atención, era un aroma que venía desde lejos, desde la isla oculta, allí donde estaba el Castillo Negro; alzó la cabeza y olfateó, los aromas le llegaron muy claros, percibía a los vampiros que vivían en el castillo pero también habían otros aromas más humanos y nuevos, el lobo sacudió la cabeza y miró en dirección al castillo preguntándose qué estaba pasando en ese lugar.

* * *

Harry le sonrió a Draco mientras el niño rubio en sus brazos dormía profundamente, aunque su mano estaba aferrada a la camisa del moreno, Aurel se rascó la mejilla nerviosamente.

Draco miró al nosferatu y luego al niño, su expresión era indescifrable, Harry tragó nervioso incapaz de adivinar lo que pensaba su pareja.

—Harry, voy a decirle a Dante que prepare una habitación para Shoichiro —comentó casualmente el ruso.

—Eh, pero… —Harry miro a su guardián suplicantemente pero el otro sólo desvió la mirada.

—Sí, creo que deberías hacer eso —respondió Draco y Aurel rápidamente se marchó en busca de Dante ignorando la mirada suplicante de su creador.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, quería preguntar porque Harry había secuestrado al niño, pero no era el momento así que esperaría.

—Voy por un pijama para él, creo que agrandare uno de los de Rigel —comentó el rubio.

—Sí, está bien —dijo Harry incapaz de decir nada más.

Cuando el rubio se hubo ido la mano de Shoichiro se aflojó un poco y Harry suspiró, Violett aún estaba en la mansión Ducke junto con una sombra que ahora fingía ser el pequeño rubio.

—Sho, no me voy a ir a ningún lado —dijo Harry en un susurró.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó el niño aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo prometo —respondió él pasando su mano por la espalda del chiquillo.

Shoichiro finalmente le soltó la camisa y se separó un poco de él, Harry le dedico una sonrisa antes de bajarlo al suelo, el niño clavó la mirada en sus zapatos mientras un suave sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, se había comportado de una manera vergonzosa con Harry y le había reclamado cosas que sólo fueron producto de sus fantasías, aún recordaba la mirada confundida de el moreno.

Harry miró al niño avergonzado y sonrió tiernamente Sho era un niño pequeño aunque rara vez se comportaba como tal.

—Hey Sho…

—Lo siento —interrumpió el niño.

—No tienes que disculparte…

—¡Sí que tengo!, te dije todas esas cosas, creí, realmente pensé que era una posibilidad que tú fueras mi papá —murmuró con la mirada aun clavada en sus zapatos.

—Sho…

—Es que no lo entendía, ¿cómo podía ser un extraño más cálido y amable que mi propio padre?, ¿porque alguien que no fuese de mi familia y que no le pagasen pasaría tiempo voluntariamente conmigo?… yo creí… —Sho se detuvo cuando sintió los dedos de Harry bajo su barbilla.

—Me importas Shoichiro y no te voy a dejar solo ¿está bien? —preguntó limpiando las lágrimas del niño.

—Sí —respondió intentando detener su llanto, el moreno suspiró antes de acercarlo.

Harry lo abrazó dejando que se calmara aunque aún tenía presente lo que ocurrió cuando llegó a casa del niño, todas las suposiciones que hizo Shoichiro eran la única manera en la que él explicaba la repentina aparición de Harry en su vida y al nosferatu le tomó un buen rato calmar al pequeño rubio y explicarle todo, incluso lo de ser nosferatu. Para cuando llegaron a ese punto Sho había empezado a llorar porque tenía miedo de que Harry se hubiese equivocado y en cuanto descubrieran que él no era un nosferatu entonces desaparecía de su vida, fue en ese momento que Harry conjuro una sombra que tomó la forma del pequeño y después de instruir a Violett sobre lo que debía hacer alzó al niño y sin más se lo llevo con él y Aurel hacia el Castillo Negro.

Draco estaba al pie de las escaleras estrujando el pijama que había tomado prestado de su hijo, había escuchado lo que había dicho el niño rubio y una serie de emociones se manifestaron, sentía curiosidad y también mucha ira hacia las personas que habían estado a cargo de niño, se preguntó que tan mala había sido su situación para que pensara de esa manera.

—Papá —la voz venida desde la parte superior de las escaleras atrajo la atención de ambos adultos.

—Rigel —dijeron ambos, Draco se preocupó cuando vio el ceño fruncido en el rostro de su hijo-

Harry se quedó viendo a su hijo que bajaba lentamente sin quitar la mirada de él ni de Sho, sentía preocupación ¿Rigel tendría celos?, dado que siempre había sido el único niño en el castillo ¿cuál sería su reacción al ver repentinamente a otro niño?

Sho por otro lado observó al niño que bajaba y supuso que ese era el hijo de Harry pues a pesar de ser rubio tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes iguales a los del nosferatu. Rigel finalmente llegó abajo y se acercó hacia ellos.

—Rigel —Draco se acercó.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el pequeño hibrido muy serio, Sho enderezó los hombros.

—Hola Me llamo Shoichiro Alain Ducke, mucho gusto —dijo tendiéndole la mano, Draco parpadeó sorprendido.

Ese pequeño le recordó a los sangre pura con todas las clases de etiquetas y modales, unos modales que por más que intentó no logró inculcar en su propio hijo, Harry sonrió al notar la mirada de Draco.

—Yo me llamo Rigel Zephyr Black —dijo tomando la mano del otro niño, Draco arqueo una ceja pues su hiperactivo hijo estaba actuando como todo un sangre pura.

—Rigel, Sho se va quedar un tiempo con nosotros, sé amable con él —dijo Harry poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

—Claro padre —respondió solemnemente ocasionado que ambos adultos lo miraran asombrados.

—Harry, la habitación de Sho esta lista y Zafrina está preparándole una merienda —dijo Aurel.

—Sí, cierto la habitación…

Draco y Rigel siguieron en silencio al nosferatu y al niño mientras Harry le explicaba la disposición de las recamaras y otros lugares del castillo a su nuevo ocupante hasta que llegaron a la habitación que quedaba al lado de la de Rigel, Harry abrió la puerta y la amplia recamara les dio la bienvenida, Sho recorrió el lugar con la mirada, era similar a su alcoba en casa de los Ducke pero esta tenía muebles en tonos oscuros y rojos que contrastaban con las colchas y los doseles de la cama.

—Esta será tu recamara Sho, si algo no te gusta puedes decírmelo y lo cambiaremos —dijo Harry.

—Está bien, es bonita —respondió.

—Harry, aquí está el pijama —dijo Draco llamando la atención del moreno.

—Gracias Draco, Sho ven aquí —el niño se acercó y miró a Draco, en el salón lo había visto muy levemente, pero era claro su parecido físico con Rigel—. Sho, él es Draco, mi pareja —lo presentó.

El niño miró a los dos adultos unos momentos antes de tenderle la mano al rubio mayor que le sonrió tensamente estrechando su mano.

Media hora más tarde Draco estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón esperando a Harry que se encargó de acostar a los niños, tenía la mirada en un libro pero no se podía concentrar así que desistió en su intento de continuar leyendo y dejó el libro a un costado, se reclinó y cerró los ojos, tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a Sho, el niño le agradaba pero se sentía algo reticente a aceptarlo pues no sabía cómo afectaría su llegada a la relación que su hijo y Harry tenían.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Harry ingresó, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro pero se borró cuando vio la expresión de Draco.

—Draco, enserio siento haber traído a Sho sin decirte nada.

—No tuviste opción, me lo dijo Aurel —respondió con tono neutro.

—¿Te molesta que él esté aquí? —preguntó cautelosamente.

—No del modo en que te imaginas, pero sí, me molesta algo —respondió el rubio.

—Draco, si es por lo que viste del futuro…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, es sólo que temo a cómo vaya responder Rigel a su presencia, sabes que hasta ahora ha sido el único niño a quien todos consienten y de repente llega otro niño que parece atraer tu atención más que él, no quiero que mi hijo le tenga rencor Harry —explicó mirando directamente a los verdes ojos de su pareja.

—Hablare con Rigel si eso ocurre Draco, pero no puedo devolver a Sho a su casa, le prometí que no lo dejaría —respondió acercándose.

—Black, cuéntame sobre él —pidió, Harry sonrió relajándose un poco.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunto Harry tomando la mano del rubio.

—Todo. ¿Cómo lo conociste, quienes son sus padres…?

—Está bien —Harry asintió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco—. Sho es el único hijo de un magnate de los negocios en el mundo _muggle_ , su padre Riccardo Ducke es italiano y su madre Sora Yamamoto era japonesa, según lo que investigué, ella tenía veintidós años cuando se casó, en las descripciones que obtuve de ella decían que era muy bella y fuerte, sana pero por alguna razón enfermó cuando quedo embarazada de Sho, en los registros que encontré hablaban de una extraña enfermedad en la sangre que la fue consumiendo a medida que él bebé se desarrollaba, para cuando dio a luz estaba ya muy grave y murió una hora después de que él nació, Riccardo entonces viudo y con un hijo al que culpaba de la muerte de su esposa se enfocó sólo en sus negocios dejando el cuidado de su hijo a las enfermeras y tutores particulares que contrató para el niño cuando fue creciendo, Sho no tiene una buena relación con su padre pues desde que tiene memoria casi siempre ha hablado con él a través de una pantalla, además dado que siempre ha estudiado en casa Sho nunca ha interactuado con otros y por su naturaleza provoca cierto rechazo en las personas —Draco suspiró pensando en su propio hijo, Rigel también había tenido problemas antes y después de nacer debido a su condición pero estaba seguro de que si él hubiese muerto Harry jamás habría culpado a su bebe y probablemente lo habría sobreprotegido.

—¿Cómo lo conociste entonces si él nunca ha salido de su casa? —preguntó el rubio tras un momento.

—Eso es lo más raro, Sho dice que una voz lo guio fuera de su mansión el día de la víspera de Navidad, además, cuando lo encontré estaba en la puerta del caldero chorreante y parecía muy desconcertado —dijo Harry pensativo.

—Qué extraño —comentó el rubio intrigado.

—Creo que fue Lilith —dijo entonces el moreno

—¿Porque lo dices? —preguntó Draco mirando al vampiro que le sonrió nerviosamente.

—Lilith me dijo hace algunos años atrás que dos nuevos nosferatu ya estaban entre nosotros y también me dijo que tendría que actuar de padre y hermano cuando el momento llegara, y Sho creyó que yo era su padre.

Un largo silencio se extendió entre los dos hasta que Draco finalmente le dio un leve apretón.

—Lo resolveremos Harry —el moreno le sonrió aliviado y asintió.

—Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti —dijo dándole un casto beso.

—Te volverías loco —respondió sonriendo antes de darle un beso más apasionado.

Draco apoyó las manos en el pecho del vampiro mientras que los besos suaves y dulces se transformaban en algo más demandante y salvaje, ambos luchaban por el control, el rubio se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa de Harry mientras que el moreno hundía las manos en los cabellos del mago. Toda la tensión que habían tenido a lo largo de los últimos meses se evaporó y muy pronto los besos y los roses por sobre la ropa fueron insuficientes. Cuando se separaron los ojos de Harry brillaron llenos de deseo a lo que Draco sonrió divertido y orgulloso por provocar tal reacción en el poderoso nosferatu.

—Estás algo ansioso hoy Black —se burló el rubio.

—Te necesito Malfoy —dijo Harry dirigiéndolo hacia la cama.

—No te será tan fácil vampiro —respondió el mago poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno.

—Tú también me deseas —ronroneó sujetando las manos de Draco y volviendo a capturar sus labios.

—Eso es lo que crees —dijo Draco cuando el moreno lo liberó, una delgada línea de saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios.

Una sonrisa depredadora se extendió en los labios del moreno y terminó por hacer caer al rubio sobre la cama, Draco arqueó la espalda cuando las manos de Harry se colaron por su camisa que termino hecha jirones a un lado de la cama en pocos minutos entre besos y carisias, el resto de la ropa de ambos siguió el mismo camino y las uñas del rubio dejaron profundas marcas en la espalda del moreno aunque las huellas desaparecían tan rápido como aparecían, la noche era joven y ellos sólo estaban comenzado.

* * *

Aurel estaba en su habitación viendo el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana abierta, su mente era un revoltijo de ideas pues ahora que finalmente todo estaba en calma, las imágenes que les mostro Harry empezaron a preocuparlo. Hermione lo observó desde el otro lado en donde revisaba algo de su nuevo material para la clase de Artimancia que les daría a los quinto año en la academia pero algo en Aurel la inquietó, la manera en que él seguía allí como una estatua con la mirada perdida en el cielo no era algo que él haría normalmente.

—Aurel ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupada.

El guardián giro la cabeza y la observó, allí sentada entre pergaminos y libros, oliendo a tinta, con el cabello desordenado y sus ojos heterocromáticos, entonces recordó la imagen de él muerto por protegerla dejándola sola, no quería que eso pasara, no deseaba dejarla sola.

—Aurel ¿qué ocurre? —cuestiono acercándose al ruso.

—Hermione —la mano del chico tomó la de ella y tiró suavemente de la castaña haciendo que perdiera el equilibro y cayera hacia adelante—. Te amo Hermione —dijo atrapando a la chica entre sus brazos y aspirando el aroma de su cuello.

—Yo también te amo tonto —respondió sonrojándose por las repentinas acciones del rubio.

La bruja correspondió el abrazo que le daba Aurel con preocupación, era obvio que algo había pasado pero no sabía que podría haber sido tan malo para inquietar al vampiro. Hermione permaneció así un buen rato, él no parecía querer soltarla y ella tampoco hizo un esfuerzo por alejarse ya que no sabía que lo había puesto así, tras un largo rato él suspiro y la dejó ir aunque no soltó su mano.

—Hermione, Tengo que mostrarte algo —dijo tras un momento de vacilación.

La chica asintió y él hizo un movimiento con su mano con lo que hizo flotar un pensadero que la castaña había adquirido hace unos meses atrás hasta ellos.

* * *

Rigel cerró los ojos y le pidió a la magia que lo llevara con aquel niño nuevo, sintió como esta respondía como siempre a su pedido y tras un leve chasquido desapareció para reaparecer en la habitación de Sho, Rigel observó la cama, estaba vacía, sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad recorrieron toda la habitación pero no tuvo que buscar demasiado pues Sho estaba sentado en un diván que había movido hasta la ventana y tenía un grueso libro abierto entre sus piernas.

Él lo miro unos momentos más antes de acercarse, Sho bajó su libro y se enfrentó a la mirada curiosa del otro niño.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó el hibrido.

—No puedo ver bien en la oscuridad así que solo estoy viendo una imagen —respondió Sho.

—¿No eres un vampiro como mi papá? —preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño, extrañado.

—No, no soy un vampiro —respondió incómodo.

—¿Entonces porque te trajo? —cuestionó casualmente mientras trepaba a al diván y le echaba una mirada al dibujo que a pesar de la oscuridad se veía.

Sho dejó el libro entre ambos y abrazó sus piernas, él se había hecho la misma pregunta en las últimas horas ¿realmente era un nosferatu, o sólo era una suposición que Harry hizo?, y si Harry estaba equivocado entonces que pasaría con el ¿lo devolverían a casa?

Rigel apartó la mirada del dibujo para fijarse el otro rubio y sintió por primera vez que había hecho algo muy malo, los ojos verdes del niño mayor estaban cristalinos y pequeñas lagrimas escapan de sus ojos.

Rigel se paralizo, él no interactuaba mucho con otros niños de su edad, solía jugar cerca de la academia y pasaba tiempo con su tía Oriana pero nunca había visto a nadie llorar y no sabía qué hacer, empezó a entrar en pánico ¿acaso él había provocado eso?

—¡No… no llores! —pidió empujando el libro hacia un lado.

Sho se limpió las lágrimas e intentó disimular, Rigel lo miró preocupado, la curiosidad que lo había llevado a esa habitación pasó a ser miedo por no entender que podría haber pasado y si las lágrimas del niño rubio eran culpa suya.

—Lo siento —murmuró, su labio inferior había empezado a temblar y estaba punto de llorar el también.

Sho alzó la cabeza y se sintió terrible por asustar así al hijo de Harry, rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y restregó sus ojos para evitar más lágrimas.

—Estoy bien, no pasa nada —dijo intentando sonreír.

Rigel lo miró y sonrió al ver en la oscuridad las mejillas y nariz roja del otro que se destacaban en su pálida piel, entonces tuvo una brillante idea.

—¿Quieres ver algo mágico? —preguntó acercándose más al niño.

—¡Eh!

Sho miró confundido a Rigel que había cerrado los ojos y tenía la mano extendida, entonces una serie de luces estallaron en la habitación iluminado todo, Rigel sonrió al ver una vez más a la magia responder a su pedido.

—Es muy bonito —susurró estirando su mano hacia las chispas que cayeron lentamente.

—Fred y George me mostraron como se hacía —comentó orgulloso el hijo de Draco.

—A mí me gustaría hacer eso.

—Mi papá es un gran mago seguro que él te puede enseñar —afirmó Rigel con una gran sonrisa.

Sho lo observó y una pequeña sonrisa surgió, Rigel se quedó observando la sonrisa y los ojos que brillaban con admiración entonces algo cálido nació en su pecho, era un sentimiento extraño, una mezcla de alegría y orgullo por ser él quien había causado la sonrisa del otro niño y le gusto como se sentía, fue entonces que lo decidió, Shoichiro sería su hermano y Rigel se aseguraría de cuidarlo porque todos en la familia tenían un hermano y él aunque gustaba de toda la atención que recibía a veces se sentía algo solo pues en el castillo todos eran adultos.

—Ven conmigo a mi habitación —dijo Rigel entonces.

—Pero… —Sho no sabía si eso era buena idea más tampoco pudo protestar pues Rigel lo arrastro con él.

—Si vas a ser mi hermano tenemos que compartir la habitación —decía el niño mientras tiraba de Sho hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Draco no entendía muy bien que había pasado pues cuando fue a la habitación de su hijo se encontró con la cama vacía, pero en una esquina entre un montón de animales de peluche y cojines vio la cabeza rubia de su pequeño, se acercó y quedo completamente inmóvil, Rigel dormía allí usando de almohada el brazo del pequeño rubio que Harry había traído, muchas preguntas se formularon pero ninguna parecía tener una respuesta clara así que sacudiendo la cabeza se inclinó para despertar a ambos niños.

Rigel fue el primero en abrir los ojos y restregárselos cansado, Draco arqueó una ceja cuando el niño bostezo descaradamente.

—¿Has estado jugando de nuevo en lugar de dormir? —preguntó.

—Es la naturaleza querido Draco, somos criaturas nocturnas —dijo desde la puerta la elegante condesa rubia.

Los ojos de Rigel brillaron viendo a la pareja que le sonreía desde allí, si pensarlo mucho se puso en pie y corrió hacia los brazos extendidos de Elizabeth.

—¡Abuela! —gritó el niño saltando a los brazos de la mujer.

—¡Rigel, mi niño! Mira cuanto has crecido —dijo ella estrechándolo fuertemente.

—¿Y no hay un abrazo para el guapo Sirius? —preguntó el animago.

—Abuelo, tienes una cana —dijo el niño señalando la cabeza del moreno, Draco se rio abiertamente mientras Sirius hacia una mueca y Elizabeth sonreía.

—No es justo Rigel ¿cómo puedes decirme eso? —protestó Sirius.

Sho se había despertado con todo el barullo, pero permaneció en silencio observando a Rigel interactuar con los adultos que aunque lucían muy jóvenes para ser sus abuelos supuso que debían ser vampiros, pero entonces sintió una punzada de celos que no duro demasiado pues Rigel lo miró desde los brazos de Elizabeth y desapareció para reaparecer a su lado y cogerlo de la mano.

—¡Abuela, abuelo este es Sho mi hermano! —declaró el niño.

—¿Enserio? Sí que son rápidos eh —comentó Sirius mirando pícaramente a Draco que desvió la mirada.

—Sí, él es mi nuevo hermanito —dijo el pequeño hibrido jalando a Sho hacia los dos adultos.

—Un gusto conocerte Sho, yo soy la madre de Harry, mi nombre es Elizabeth —se presentó la condesa.

—Y yo, soy el guapo padre —añadió Sirius despeinando a Rigel.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shoichiro Ducke.

—Mi hermano —interrumpió Rigel sujetando el brazo del niño.

Draco suspiró cansado, no sabía porque pero presentía que partir de aquí tendría muchos dolores de cabeza.

Harry se sintió muy aliviado cuando despertó pasado el mediodía y se encontró a Rigel y Sho jugando en medio del salón, Draco vigilaba a ambos niños desde un cómodo sillón escuchando a Elizabeth que le relataba las maravillas que había descubierto en su última visita a Moscú, el moreno sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima, al parecer las cosas se habían resuelto o eso creía hasta que repentinamente Lilith apareció en la puerta principal junto con Amón, Sakura Y Vald. La rubia observó a los presentes y sonrió, todos sus hijos estaban allí, los seis, había esperado mucho para verlos juntos y fue un tiempo demasiado tortuoso y oscuro, pero esperó con paciencia y ahora su espera había dado frutos.

—Lilith —dijo Bella que había estado alejada de todos con un libro en la mano.

—Hola Bella, chicos ¿cómo han estado? —preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Bien, y recibimos tu carta ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Elizabeth un poco preocupada pues al principio creyó que Harry los llamaba para dar a conocer que había encontrado al nuevo nosferatu más poco antes de llegar al Castillo Negro una carta de Lilith pidiéndoles reunirse la alarmó.

—Tenemos que hablar, es importante —respondió la rubia de ojos bicolor.

Harry frunció el ceño, Lilith había estado orquestando aquella reunión desde hace varias semanas pero no les dijo que ocurría sólo que necesitaba verlos.

Los nosferatu se dirigieron hacia el salón principal del castillo más antes de cerrar las puertas Lilith llamó a Bella y Sho, la chica estaba confundida y el niño nervioso. Bella se acercó a su amiga mientras que Sho se pegaba a Harry.

—Me da mucho gusto verlos finalmente, a todos mis hijos —dijo Lilith y los vampiros le dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero Bella y Sho lucían completamente confundidos, pues si bien Sho sabia sobre los vampiros y Harry (jamás imaginó que aquella chica tan joven fuese su madre de hecho) parecía una locura, eso no podía ser.

Bella por otro lado tenía los ojos en la rubia de apariencia adolescente incapaz de creer en esas palabras.

Harry le dio una última mirada a Draco que le sonrió antes de seguir a los demás hacia el salón donde usualmente se reunían.

Varias horas pasaron y Draco estaba ansioso, pero no quería dejar que los demás lo notaran así que se dirigió a su laboratorio de pociones llevándose a Rigel con él más no pudo concentrarse y salió a los pocos minutos, quería un poco de aire fresco así que dirigió hacia el jardín y se encontró con la castaña compañera de Amón, la chica estaba sentada en la hierba con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos en el rosal.

—Hola Draco —saludó la joven cuando el rubio se acercó un poco al ser jalado por Rigel.

—Sakura —el rubio se acercó más mientras Rigel se soltó de la mano de su padre y se dirigió hacia la chica.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el niño con curiosidad señalando algo que rodeaba el cuello de la mujer y que Draco no notó.

—Se llama Kuro, es un _kuda kitsune_ , Amón me lo obsequió cuando yo era niña —respondió ella estirando su mano.

Draco observo con curiosidad como aquella criatura peluda, similar a una serpiente, abandonaba el cuello de la chica y ahora se enrollaba en su muñeca.

—Es muy bonito —dijo Rigel extendiendo su dedo.

—Rigel —llamó Draco.

—Tranquilo, a Kuro le gustan los niños —dijo ella acercando al animal más cerca del niño.

—¡Es muy suave y hace cosquillas! —exclamó Rigel cuando el pequeño zorro se metió por su manga y salió por su cuello.

—Sí, es muy travieso —rio Sakura—. Relájate Draco —agregó viéndolo de reojo.

—Estoy relajado —respondió él, aunque suspiró, estaba ansioso.

—Crees que Lilith tenga malas noticias —comento ella. Draco observo a su hijo reír mientras el pequeño zorro se deslizaba dentro de su ropa.

—No lo sé, pero sé que ella suele hacer lo que quiere y cada que interfiere las cosas cambian y se complican.

—El cambio no siempre es malo —respondió la chica tras un largo rato en silencio.

Ambos se quedaron en absoluto silencio mientras Rigel reía a pocos metros intentando atrapar al zorrito, Draco iba a comentar algo más cuando las puertas se abrieron y Amón apareció, tenía el cabello algo revuelto y lucía nervioso, sus ojos rápidamente se fijaron en Sakura y en un par pasos estuvo junto a ella, el mago se sintió incómodo cuando vio como el nosferatu se arrodillaba frente a la chica y la contemplaba en silencio, aunque sus ojos iban del negro al rojo la castaña no lucia asustada, más bien estaba preocupada, alzó sus manos hacia el rostro del moreno que antes de que la chica lo tocara la abrazó.

—Está bien —susurró Sakura, sus delgados brazos rodearon al moreno que enterró la nariz en el cuello de ella.

El rubio la vio murmurar algo que no alcanzo a oír, pero sin querer incomodar en un momento tan íntimo a la pareja se levantó silenciosamente y tomó a Rigel de la mano a pesar de las protestas se lo llevó junto con el _kuda kitsune_ dándole espacio a la pareja, el mago suponía que tal vez Harry les había mostrado aquellas memorias y al parecer ese fue el caso pues apenas ingresó al castillo vio a Elizabeth con la cara enterrada en el pecho de un desconcertado y preocupado Sirius.

—¿Harry? —preguntó en cuanto vio a su vampiro, él lo miro a los ojos, lucía cansado.

—¡Papá! —Rigel corrió hacia Harry y él lo alzó estrechándolo con fuerza.

Draco se acercó y Harry colocó una mano sobre su hombro de manera posesiva, el rubio le sonrió y se dirigieron hacia su habitación. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos Harry bajó a Rigel que empezó a hablar sobre el _kuda kitsune_ , Harry le respondía entusiasmado pero Draco veía el cansancio en su expresión, entonces cuando Rigel se trepo a la cama tras el pequeño zorrito que se había escapado Draco tomó la mano de Harry y lo condujo hacia el sillón.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó.

—Lilith comenzó hablando sobre el nuevo cantar y los dos nosferatu que aún no habían despertado, también dijo que ya había escogido a quien sería el guardián de Bella y me pidió que buscara un buen guardián para Shoichiro, después los mandó llamar para presentarlos formalmente, Sho aún esta incrédulo e Isabella lucía muy escéptica, cree en los vampiros y la magia pero no cree que ella pudiese ser parte de algo así, discutimos varias cosas y les mostré mis pesadillas. Lilith dijo que ese podía ser un posible futuro si no hacíamos nada, además al parecer Isabella no ha dado muestras de magia así que ella me pidió que me encargue de cuidar de la chica y de Sho.

—¿Porque no puede hacerlo ella? Según lo que comentó Jasper hasta ahora Lilith ha cuidado de esa niña ¿porqué no continuar? —cuestionó Draco.

—Esa es la otra cuestión, no dijo porque no podía continuar cuidando de Isabella sólo dijo que su tiempo con ella se había agotado y que ahora era nuestro turno.

—¿Que pasará entonces? —preguntó Draco.

—Me pidió que le enseñe a Isabella y a Sho, pero para eso no podremos continuar aquí. Draco, siempre has dicho que encerrar a Rigel no es sano así que ¿qué te parece mudarte a Norteamérica? —dijo tentativamente.

Draco se quedó observándolo en silencio por un largo rato tratando de procesar las palabras del vampiro pues si era cierto que él deseaba que su hijo interactuara con más niños no deseaba cambiar la vida Rigel y la suya de manera tan drástica, pero por otro lado también era consciente de que Harry tenía un deber para con su raza y él no quería ponerlo a escoger entre su familia y la nueva tarea que parecían haberle asignado. Suspiró, debían pensarlo bien pues su hijo no era precisamente un angelito y aunque era muy pequeño podía provocar un desastre con la magia.

—Harry, no sé si sea una buena idea, Rigel es impredecible, los accidentes mágicos de nuestro hijo son muy escandalosos y la sociedad mágica americana no es precisamente tolerante.

—Lo sé Draco, sé que es mucho pedir pero lo podemos intentar ¿por favor? —dijo sujetando las manos del rubio.

Harry apretó las manos del mago, entendía muy bien que llevar a Rigel a Norteamérica no era la más sensata idea pero él creía francamente que un cambio podría beneficiarlos, además Lilith le dijo que la sociedad mágica americana había cambiado mucho. Draco rodó los ojos antes de responder.

—Harry las medidas de seguridad serán un dolor de cabeza y no sólo eso, también hay muchas otras cuestiones, los magos americanos no son muy amables con los ingleses sobre todo desde el incidente de Newt Scamander.

—Sí, entiendo eso, pero las cosas han cambiado y si algo ocurre siempre podemos recurrir a mis poderes para marcharnos, sólo dale una oportunidad a Norteamérica Draco si no sale bien regresaremos inmediatamente —Harry tenía las manos de Draco entre las suyas mientras él lo miraba sin decir nada.

—Voy a pensarlo —respondió tras un largo silencio.

—Papá ¿dónde está Sho? —cuestiono entonces Rigel mirando a ambos adultos.

—Sho y Bella están con Lilith y Molly, Lilith quería que ambos conocieran algo de la historia familiar —contestó Harry suspirando.

—¿Dónde estará Potter? —preguntó entonces Draco recordando que no había visto a su cuñado desde el día anterior.

—Es cierto, no lo he visto y tampoco a Aurel y Hermione —comentó Harry extrañado.

—Granger e Ivanov están en la playa, creo que él le conto todo a Hermione —dijo el rubio suspirando.

Harry desvió la mirada, había visto las caras de todos en el salón cuando vieron sus memorias, apenas la proyección termino Amón y Vald fueron los primeros en desaparecer, Elizabeth lo miró con las emociones encontradas y sin decir nada se acercó y lo abrazó, fue reconfortante y calmante, entonces cuando se separaron la condesa se fue en busca de Sirius. Suponía que en esos momentos Vald estaría con Serena, pero las palabras de Lilith le dieron el empuje que necesitaba.

— _Nada está escrito Harry, el futuro siempre puede cambiar_ —había dicho antes de llevarse a Bella y Sho con ella.

* * *

En la academia Serena estaba sorprendida pues en medio de su reunión con Cassy y Nadir Vald había aparecido y sin darle tiempo de nada el conde la abrazó, sintió la desesperación con la que su padre la estrechaba como si temiera que si la soltaba ella desaparecería.

—Papá —susurró.

—Estas aquí…

—Nosotros volveremos después —dijo Nadir antes de tomar de la mano a Cassy y sacarla de la oficina.

Cassy y Nadir se miraron cuando estuvieron lejos de la oficina de Serena, ambos estaban confundidos pero no se entretuvieron mucho analizando lo que acababan de ver pues ellos tenían un dilema propio que resolver.

 _Unos momentos antes._

Serena mandó a llamar a Nadir y a Cassy, ambos pilares estaban nerviosos pues no sabían qué les diría la rubia, entonces cuando al cruzar la puerta vieron como Seiya les sonreía amablemente y los dejaba solos con Serena sus temores no hicieron más que aumentar; Cassy estaba a punto de pedir perdón por lo que fuera que hubiese hecho pero entones recordó todas esas veces en que por adelantarse acabó delatándose sola así que tratando de parecer relajada y esperó a que Serena hablara.

—Chicos, esto no está funcionado —dijo la rubia posando sus ojos en los dos jóvenes.

Nadir palideció, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente repasando cada una de sus acciones desde que Serena lo nombró Pilar de Hielo de Avalon, repasó todas sus acciones con desesperación preguntándose que había hecho mal o en qué había fallado para que Serena lo echara a sólo un año de haberse integrado a los pilares de la isla, pero no notó nada incorrecto y eso lejos de calmarlo logró hundirlo más en la desesperación.

Cassy por otro lado le clavo las uñas al reposabrazos del sillón y un olor a quemado empezó a emerger, se había esforzado, hizo todo para encajar y cumplir con sus responsabilidades pero al parecer no había sido suficiente, había fallado y ahora Serena la echaría pero aun si eso pasaba Cassy no iba permitir que su desesperación se notara, le mostraría que a pesar de todo ella era una Black y como tal levantaría la cabeza con orgullo aunque lo único que quería era saber en qué había fallado o cómo se equivocó.

Nadir estiró su mano y como cuando era un niño se sujetó a la manga de Cassy, la mayor observó la palidez del chico que consideraba su hermano menor, respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Serena, realmente queremos ser pilares de Avalon, si algo hicimos mal solo dínoslo y lo corregiremos —dijo Cassy.

—Por favor Serena danos una oportunidad de probarte que estamos a la altura, no te vamos a defraudar —pidió Nadir, Serena los miró acongojada, ambos jóvenes estaban esforzándose por encajar, reprimiendo su potencial por adaptarse.

—Ese es el problema, ambos se están esforzando demasiado, intentan encajar con las chicas y sólo se están perdiendo a ustedes mismos, no quiero que eso pase, ambos son perfectos como son y no tienen que cambiar para complacer a las chicas ni a mí, los pilares de Avalon son sostenidos por la magia elemental y esta es controlada por sus emociones, al intentar encajar a la fuerza sólo están alterando su poder desequilibrándolo y a la larga su magia se volverá inestable —respondió la rubia.

—Pero las demás trabajan tan bien como un perfecto equipo, ellas son capases de mantener la magia elemental en armonía y lo hacen tan bien que es casi como respirar —dijo frustrado Nadir.

Serena les sonrió comprensivamente, ella también solía envidiar el perfecto control que tenían Michiru y Mina y la manera en que Amy y Lita se integraron como si siempre hubiesen sido hechiceras, todas eran tan naturales mientras que ella a veces también tenía pequeños descontroles y accidentes para equilibrar su magia, Serena se tardó en aprender a estar en equilibro y a mantener la armonía en la isla, le costó y envidió durante un tiempo la facilidad con la Amy y Lita se acoplaron, tuvo celos de la manera en que Mina era capaz de usar la magia para las tareas más simples sin provocar un desastre y como Michiru era capaz de crear arte con ayuda de su magia, Serena entendía como se sentían ambos porque ella también se sintió el patito feo entre cisnes.

—Los entiendo, de verdad que lo hago, pero no quiero que se lastimen y aunque no quiero que se alejen ambos se están ahogando en la isla, por eso quiero proponerles algo.

—Serena… —Nadir sintió pánico.

—Escúchenme primero chicos, ambos necesitan vivir nuevas experiencias y aquí en este lugar aunque para mí fue un punto de estabilidad para ustedes no es así por ese motivo quiero que salgan fuera de la isla, que vivan entre las personas normales, por eso quisiera que se hicieran cargo de dirigir un orfanato en Londres, creo que lo recuerdan ¿verdad? —ambos chicos asintieron ¿cómo olvidarlo?— Me gustaría que ambos se encargaran de ese lugar, esa sería su nueva tarea como jóvenes pilares pero es su decisión, si aceptan tendrán toda la libertad que deseen pero aún estarán unidos a Avalon y si en algún momento quieren volver…

Antes que Serena dijese más Vald se materializó en medio de la oficina, sus ojos se posaron en su hija y rápidamente se acercó a la desconcertada joven para abrazarla tranquilizando a su agitado corazón.

Bella permanecía viendo a Lilith que hablaba en voz baja con Sho, el niño había estado reticente a alejarse de Harry, pero Lilith lo convenció y se quedó con ellos cuando todos los demás se marcharon, Bella estaba algo escéptica a lo dicho por Lilith pero entonces mientras más lo pensaba se iba dando cuenta de que ella era diferente y poco a poco fue encontrando menos descabellado lo que había dicho su rubia amiga.

 _Continuará…_


	5. Ellos

**_Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK R_** ** _owling /_** _ **Personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

 **Ellos**

Lilith estaba algo intimidada por la mirada iracunda que tres jóvenes le dirigían y aunque nunca lo admitiera había sentido verdadero temor cuando Sirius, Draco y Sakura la interceptaron a medio camino y antes de permitirle marcharse la arrastraron hacia el salón privado del castillo, ese que Draco había transformado en su segundo almacén de ingredientes.

La rubia de apariencia infantil les dedicó una vacilante sonrisa nerviosa por lo que esos tres eran capases de hacer, puso su mejor cara de niña buena pero las miradas no se ablandaron sino todo lo contrario se endurecieron aún más.

—¿Qué planeas? —preguntó entonces el rubio mago.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella.

—Cada que apareces algo ocurre, primero ellos perdieron el control, luego mandaste a Harry a Hvergelmir, y ahora repentinamente le encargas cuidar de esos dos niños ¿qué planeas? —volvió a cuestionar Draco.

—No es nada malo, serán como vacaciones —respondió sonriendo.

—No juegues con nosotros Lilith —intervino Sirius.

La rubia suspiro, sus hijos tenían a las más problemáticas parejas pero por otro lado estaba orgullosa de que los compañeros de sus hijos fueran fuertes, independientes y capases de controlar aquella oscuridad que los nosferatu poseían, más ahora al tener las miradas de todos sobre ella sintió un ligero escalofrió.

—Tengo varios motivos por los que deseo que tú y Harry se encarguen de cuidar de Isabella y Shoichiro —el rubio la miro escéptico y ella rodó los ojos— no te voy a dar mis motivos Draco pero sí, son muy válidos y la razón de mudarse a América es porque le prometí a Bella que no se separaría de su madre, además les hará bien a ustedes.

—¿Quién más va ir con nosotros? —cuestiono ahora, Lilith ladeó la cabeza confundida— Harry tuvo a los tres nosferatu apoyándolo y supervisando su educación, ahora hay dos mocosos, supongo que no estabas planeando dejar que Harry se encargue de todo ¿verdad?

La rubia se rió nerviosa, ciertamente no había planeado pedirle a nadie más que apoyara a Harry, Draco por otro lado no parecía dispuesto a dejar que algo así pasara.

Sirius arqueó una ceja divertido mientras Sakura contemplaba el desenlace, Lilith los miró a ambos pidiendo ayuda, pero el animago y la kitsune desviaron la mirada dispuestos a dejar que ella se las arreglara sola frente al rubio.

—Me encargaré de todo Draco te lo prometo, no van a estar solos, tú vas a tener tu tiempo en familia y ustedes no volverán a saber de mí en mucho, mucho tiempo —aseguró sonriendo.

Sakura se rió cuando Lilith desapareció y Sirius movió la cabeza, de todas maneras los demás nosferatu no pensaban dejar a Harry lidiar solo con los dos chicos, eso sería muy irresponsable además de injusto pues Harry tenía un hijo pequeño y estaba recién estabilizándose.

—Contaran con todo nuestro apoyo, Draco —aseguró Sirius.

—Nosotros también les ayudaremos, de hecho creo que Amón estará encantado de mudarse a América ya que mi hermano y la abuela no nos dan demasiado tiempo a solas —añadió Sakura con una sonrisa.

El tiempo entre la preparación y la mudanza pasó muy rápido para todos. Lilith les pidió a los demás que apoyaran a Harry con la enseñanza de los dos (todavía) humanos nosferatu y ellos accedieron, entre los tres mayores se pusieron de acuerdo en quién se mudaría permanentemente, Amón y Sakura se ofrecieron de voluntarios y aunque Elizabeth y Sirius también deseaban ir con ellos tenían ciertas responsabilidades, sobre todo Sirius que estaba apoyando al Ministerio de Magia, Vald también accedió a ir un tiempo a América pero él prefería la compañía de su hija en Avalon aunque le prometió a Harry ayudarlo en todo, Aurel y Hermione también estaban en un dilema pues Aurel iba a viajar con Harry pero Hermione quería continuar enseñando en la academia, al final acordaron usar un _traslador_ para que el guardián visitara a su pareja.

Harry y Vald organizaron todo para que nadie notara la ausencia del pequeño Ducke, la sombra creada por Harry fue reforzada por Vald y seguiría fingiendo ser el niño, Violette se encargaría de él hasta que partiera al internado.

Draco no estaba feliz pero sí satisfecho, por lo menos había conseguido lo que se propuso, Sho y Rigel se estaban adaptando bien y en la semana que transcurrió antes de mudarse Harry había visto a Sho sonreír más que en tondo el tiempo que lo conocía.

Tres días antes de que el moreno se marchara fue en busca de sus hermanas, las dos chicas mayores lo encontraron cerca del lago a mitad de la tarde.

—Harry —la voz de Luna hizo que él girara y se pusiera en pie para abrazarla.

—Luna ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó cuando se separaron.

—Ocupada, los elfos son bastante tercos cuando quieren.

—Son arrogantes y pretenciosos, francamente me desagradan bastante —convino Harry recordando a cierto elfo en particular, uno que le quiso quitar a Draco.

—Es cierto, se parecen mucho a los vampiros especialmente a los nosferatu, ahora entiendo porque no se llevan bien —Harry miró con horror a su hermana ¿cómo era posible que Luna los comparara con los pretenciosos elfos?

—¡Luna! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! —protestó el moreno.

—Pues yo no conozco mucho a los elfos pero si Luna dice que son iguales a los vampiros yo le creo —dijo Cassiopea apareciendo junto con Oriana que miraba tímidamente a su hermano mayor.

—¡Oriana! —Harry se acercó con un par de pasos y alzó a su pequeña hermana elevándola en el aire, la niña pelirroja soltó un chillido de sorpresa, pero después rió.

—¡Harry bájame, ya no soy una niña pequeña! —protestó aunque su sonrisa delataba su alegría.

—Para mi sigues siendo la bebé de la familia —respondió el moreno poniendo a la chiquilla en el suelo.

—¿Y para mí no hay un abrazo? —preguntó Cassy, Harry se rió y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros atrayéndola hacia ól.

—Claro que sí, tú también eres mi hermanita.

Los cuatro pasaron el rato a orillas del lago, Oriana les contó emocionada sobre los nuevos hechizos que había aprendido y Harry la felicitó mientras que Luna le daba algunas recomendaciones para evitar a los nargles.

Cassy no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras escuchaba a Luna hablar sobre aquellos seres que sólo la rubia veía y Harry como de costumbre escuchaba atento y preguntaba cosas relacionadas a las criaturas en cuestión, Oriana por otro lado escuchaba todo algo escéptica, todo parecía ir bien y la morena tenía una gran sonrisa que se fue perdiendo a medida que veía como los ojos de su hermano se apagaban un poco cuando Oriana propuso una nueva reunión incluyendo a Chris.

—Harry ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Cassy, el joven las miró mientras su sonrisa desaparecía por completo.

—Yo… voy a vivir en Norteamérica durante algún tiempo —dijo mirándolas a la tres.

La sonrisa de Oriana se evaporó, Luna suspiró triste y Cassy, Cassy fulminó con la mirada a su hermano más se contuvo de reclamar, no podía ponerse a armar un escándalo, ya no era una niña y crecer le había dado la madurez para preguntar primero y maldecir después, además quien estaba más afectada por lo que acaba de decir Harry era Oriana.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ocultando sus ojos tras sí flequillo.

—Oriana, hay cosas que debo hacer y es necesario que me marche pero…

—No quiero, ¡no puedes irte tú también! Chris se fue con la misma excusa ¿¡porque se van, por qué!? —gritó la niña.

—Oriana —Luna intentó acercarse pero la chiquilla dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y echó a correr, Cassy le lanzó una mirada molesta a Harry y se disponía air tras la menor pero Luna la tomó del brazo y negó suavemente—. Harry, debes ir tú —dijo la rubia mirando a su hermano que asintió.

Harry desapareció dejando a las dos chicas solas, Luna soltó a Cassy que aún estaba molesta.

—¿Tú lo sabias? —preguntó mirando a la rubia que soltó un suspiro antes de responder.

—Lo suponía —dijo tras un momento.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber.

—Hace una semana Nerdanel, mi maestra, mencionó que los nosferatun estaban movilizándose, además dijo que algo grande estaba por suceder, así que me preocupé un poco y fui a preguntarle a Serena qué estaba ocurriendo pero fue a Seiya a quien me encontré, él me dijo que finalmente los últimos nosferatu habían aparecido.

—Y seguramente son de América —concluyó Cassy en un susurro y Luna asintió.

La morena se sentó en el césped, era cierto que su hermano tenía un deber con los nosferatu al igual que ella tenía una responsabilidad y una decisión que había estado posponiendo desde hace algunos días atrás.

Luna imitó a la hechicera de fuego y con la mirada fija en el agua sonrió levemente recordando sus años de estudiante, aquel tiempo en el que consiguió una familia que hasta ahora conservaba aunque ya no estuviesen juntos como antes, ella sabía bien que aún podía acudir a sus hermanos y ellos no la dejarían sola porque eran su familia y no importaba la distancia.

—Seguimos siendo hermanos Cassy, aunque ya no sea como antes, seguimos siendo hermanos y nada va a cambiar eso —Luna la miraba con sus profundos ojos color celeste.

Cassy asintió.

—Tienes razón, además siempre podemos ir a molestarlo un poco ¿no?, para eso tenemos la magia —dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

En lo profundo del bosque Harry tenía a Oriana aferrada a él mientras las lágrimas mojaban su camisa, el moreno no sabía qué hacer así que sólo pasaba sus manos torpemente por los cabellos de la niña.

—No quiero que te vayas tú también —dijo sin apartar la cara del pecho del moreno.

—Oriana… —susurró el deseando no tener que irse— no voy a marcharme para siempre, además siempre podrías visitarme y yo también vendré, no será diferente.

—¡Vas a estar al otro lado del mundo! —protestó.

—Soy un nosferatu y tú una futura hechicera, la distancia no es nada para nosotros.

—Aun así no quiero, si también te vas sólo me quedará papá.

—Pequeña… —Harry suspiró otra vez, Oriana le recordaba un poco a Chris cuando no quería que se separasen, todavía recordaba todas las noches en que su gemelo insistió en que Harry fuese a Hogwarts, pero también recordó aquel regalo que calmó a su hermano—. Oriana aunque yo no esté aquí siempre que me necesites voy a venir, sólo tienes que llamarme.

—¿Cómo? Una lechuza tarda mucho y los teléfonos _muggle_ no sirven en la academia.

—Te daré algo especial, un regalo para que podamos estar comunicados siempre ¿vale?

La niña lo miró y Harry sonrió, tocó su anillo y éste brilló, entonces un enorme espejo negro se materializó, Oriana lo observó sorprendida y fascinada, Harry trazo una línea por la mitad del espejo y este se dividió en dos, ambos trozos tomaron una forma ovalada más pequeña y uno volvió al anillo mientras que la otra parte Harry la transformó en una pulsera que colocó alrededor de la muñeca de Oriana.

—Esto es una parte de mi espejo doble, cada que quieras hablar conmigo sólo debes tocar tu pulsera con la punta de tu varita y decir _revelio_ entonces el espejo aparecerá y podremos hablar —explicó mirándola a los ojos, ella lo miró un largo momento antes de asentir.

—¿Vas a volver para navidad? —preguntó.

—Sí, aunque tú y James junto a las chicas también podrían visitarme —respondió.

Oriana bajó la mirada y sintió un suave pañuelo limpiando sus lágrimas, Harry le acarició la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

Cuando volvió al lago vio a Luna y a Cassy riendo y respiró aliviado, entonces las dos jóvenes notaron su presencia y vieron a Oriana en la espalda de Harry que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba acompasadamente.

Cassy le lanzó una mirada de reproche antes de sonreír levemente, ambas lo acompañaron de regreso hacia la academia para dejar a Oriana, el camino fue lento y él les fue relatando lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas, Luna asentía entendiendo la situación aunque la mayoría de las cosas que su hermano le contó ella ya las sabia gracias a Seiya; Cassy por otro lado estaba sorprendida y también algo molesta pero finalmente al igual que Luna terminó aceptando lo que iba a ocurrir. Entonces fue el turno de Cassy, ella les contó sobre lo que Serena le había pedido, Luna estaba sombrada y Harry se quedó pensativo.

—Es una gran oportunidad pero si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas —le dijo finalmente.

—Cassy deberías aceptar, no sólo te ayudará sino que también podrías ayudar y aprender —Luna aconsejó dejando a los otros dos en silencio.

En la puerta de la academia Harry se despidió de Luna que le dio un abrazo antes de marcharse, Cassy en cambio lo acompañó hasta la habitación de las alumnas de primero y después de despedirse la chica tomó a la niña y la llevó hacia su habitación.

Harry se quedó un momento observando cada una de las puertas recordando sus años de estudiante, y la época en la que lo más preocupante era que Serena no los atrapara en una travesura. La nostalgia lo invadió hasta que oyó las voces provenientes de un grupo de niños y niñas que iban avanzando en tropel sin fijase en el vampiro que se camufló entre las sombras.

—La señorita Michiru dijo que Oriana estaba bien y tenía permiso para ausentarse —dijo una niña de cabello rubio.

—¡Pero ya casi oscurece y ella no regresa! —protesto un niño de ojos marrones y cabello negro con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque no esperan mejor en la sala común y yo reviso si está en la habitación —sugirió una niña de cabello rojo oscuro.

—Pero… —Harry se rió, aquel peculiar grupo le recordó a sus propios amigos y a los desastres que solían ocasionar, en silencio él se dio la vuelta y desapareció envuelto en sombras, aún tenía muchas cosas que preparar para el viaje pero después de ver a los compañeros de su hermana menor se sintió más aliviado, Oriana estaría bien.

Mientras la semana transcurría en Inglaterra; en América, las cosas estaban siendo muy interesantes, sobre todo para la castaña que se llevó una verdadera sorpresa al regresar a casa.

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras Jasper conducía en dirección a casa de la adolescente y Lilith permanecía en silencio sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Bella? —llamó la rubia tentativamente.

La castaña no respondió, aún estaba pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho, sobre todo en la parte en que la rubia le dijo que ella ya no estaría allí. Lilith desistió al décimo intento de hablar con la chica y el viaje del aeropuerto fue bastante tenso a pesar de los intentos del guardián por aligerar el ambiente.

Jasper observó a la adolescente en silencio, Bella estaba muy confundida y triste, también algo molesta más él sabía que no podía ni debía intervenir pues aquel era un asunto que ambas mujeres debían resolver solas, finalmente aparcaron frente a la casa y la castaña bajó rápidamente mientras él la siguió en silencio, Lilith por otro lado se quedó en automóvil observando a la adolescente por la ventanilla.

Reene abrió la puerta instantes después de que el timbre sonara, la mujer sonrió al ver a su hija y a Jasper, aunque se extrañó al no ver a la chica rubia más no le dio mayor importancia pensando en que seguramente la adolescente estaba agotada por el viaje.

—Buenas noches Reene, disculpa que traiga a Bella tan tarde —dijo el rubio.

—Hola Jasper, no te preocupes espero que se hayan divertido —Bella volvió la mirada al automóvil donde Lilith estaba, ignorando lo que los dos mayores hablaban—. Bella bienvenida ¿qué tal estuvo el viaje? —preguntó entonces Reene atrayendo la mirada de su hija que intentó sonreír.

—Hola mamá, fue… divertido, pero estoy cansada.

—Claro hija vamos, ve a dejar tus cosas —respondió dándole espacio a la chica para que ingresara.

Bella arrastró los pies y subió a su habitación dejando caer la pequeña maleta con ropa que había llevado, desde su ventana vio a Jasper alejarse de la casa y sintió una oleada de calma que la ayudó a relajarse un poco, agradeció internamente al rubio mientras el automóvil se perdía al doblar la calle.

Jasper miró a Lilith que permanecía en silencio viendo a través de la ventanilla las luces de la ciudad pasar hasta que llegaron a su casa el rubio que bajó y al girar vio que Lilith ya había desaparecido.

Mientras tanto en la casa de las Swan, Bella miraba confundida a su madre y a la niña de cabellos oscuros que estaba sentada en el sillón mientras Reene sonreía encantada.

—¿Entonces ella va a vivir con nosotras? —preguntó la castaña.

—Si, Evana a partir de ahora vivirá aquí y asistirá a la escuela contigo.

Bella miró una vez más a la adolescente de ojos negros y cabello oscuro que ahora la miraba de una manera algo extraña pero no le tomó importancia a ese detalle pues aún estaba procesando lo dicho por su madre, además de preguntarse cómo era que en un fin de semana algo largo su vida había cambiado tanto, pero no quiso cuestionar nada más pues estaba física y mentalmente cansada no sólo por el cambio de horario sino por todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo tan deprisa en su vida, no quiso pensar en nada y después de despedirse de su madre y de la joven inquilina se marchó a dormir esperando encontrar en el sueño la calma que tanto estaba deseando.

Lilith contempló dormir a la castaña que lucía intranquila, pero con un simple hechizo la sumió en un sueño en blanco para dejarla descansar.

—Desearía quedarme Bella, en serio lo deseo —susurró acercándose.

Extendió su mano hacia la adolescente pero antes de lograr tocarla una brillante luz atravesó las cortinas cerradas y Lilith apartó rápidamente la mano molesta por el poco tiempo que le quedaba junto a Bella.

* * *

Jasper estaba sombrado por la gran facilidad de Lilith para la magia, en sólo unas pocas horas había abierto todo un complejo bajo el sótano y cuando el rubio le preguntó sobre cómo se le había ocurrido ella se rió y dijo que en Inglaterra el Ministerio de Magia tenía una estructura similar, además también se basó un poco en una película que vio; el rubio estaba maravillado y quedó aún más encantado cuando expandió la casa para hacerla confortable y muchísimo más grande para sus futuros ocupantes que sólo tardarían en llegar unos días más. Todo eso sin alterar nada de la estructura exterior.

La rubia finalizó todos los preparativos de la casa y los hechizos de protección en dos días, al tercero se despidió de las niñas humanas que se habían hecho sus amigas mientras simulaba ser una estudiante, la excusa perfecta para que nadie sospechara fue que sus padres se habían establecido en Francia y deseaban que su hija fuese vivir con ellos, Jasper se quedaría por su trabajo pero además la casa de Lilith la ocuparían unos primos lejanos, Bella rodó los ojos cuando escuchó aquella absurda explicación que todos creyeron.

—¿Entonces es oficial? Te marcharás —pregunto la adolescente cuando las dos se quedaron solas.

—Sí, no puedo quedarme más —respondió ocultándose tras la puerta de su taquilla.

—¿Por qué? No lo entiendo…

—Bella…

—Si soy como tú dices ¿no sería mejor que tú me enseñes?, eres la más antigua ¿quién mejor para mostrarme este nuevo mundo que tú? —dijo frustrada.

—No puedo quedarme, hay cosas importantes que debo atender, lo siento…

—¿Entonces es todo? ¿Porque Lilith? Dame una razón válida —protestó.

—Es un asunto personal, yo…

—Creí que éramos amigas creí que me tenías confianza —susurró.

—Lo siento, esto no te lo voy a contar —la castaña la miró incrédula, esperaba más de Lilith pero ella parecía haber terminado así que cerrando la taquilla con fuerza se encaminó en dirección a su siguiente clase.

—¡Bella! En serio yo te lo diría, pero…

—No importa —la cortó sin mirarla.

Lilith apretó los puños, una oleada de magia y oscuridad surgió de su cuerpo y azotó los vidrios y las taquillas, pero no hubo ruido y cuando ella se marchó todo quedó como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

* * *

Finalmente, el gran día llegó. Harry y su familia partieron hacía California después de despedirse, Jasper ya los esperaba, la casa que había sido ocupada por él y Lilith estaba solo a tres cuadra de la de Bella y tenía un amplio jardín con una alta barda para evitar a los _muggles_ , Draco le dio una mirada y arqueó una ceja, la casa era muy similar a las otras por fuera: de dos pisos, pintada de blanco y separada por unos cuantos metros de las casa vecinas, era bonita pero imposible de comparar a la mansión Malfoy y ni se diga al castillo negro, pero apenas pasaron el porche las cosas mejoraron y el mago sonrió, para alivio de Harry que tenia de la mano a los niños.

Una vez dentro de la casa Rigel quiso ir a recorrerla, pero Draco los detuvo sujetando su mano mientras Jasper los observaba.

—Rigel, tenemos reglas que no debes olvidar ¿recuerdas? —preguntó mirando a su hijo.

—Si papá —respondió el aludido arrastrando las palabras en tono aburrido.

—¡Rigel!, no puedes ir por ahí apareciéndote fuera de la casa y arrastrando a Sho contigo, es por tu seguridad ¿me entiendes? —continuó ligeramente molesto por el tono de su hijo.

—Siiii, eso ya me lo dijiste —respondió irritando más al mago, mientras que Aurel disimulaba una sonrisa— ¿ahora podemos ir a escoger una habitación? —preguntó el niño poniendo ojos de cachorro.

—Rigel… —Harry vio con anticipación la tormenta que se iba a desatar así que suavemente tocó el brazo de su pareja.

—Déjalos disfrutar de la novedad Draco, ninguno hará nada malo ¿verdad? —miró a ambos niños.

—Nooooo —respondieron al instante y Sho se dejó arrastrar por el huracán Rigel escaleras arriba.

Jasper movió la cabeza, sus días se iban a volver más animados con esos dos niños. Aurel sólo rodo los ojos resignado, aunque la sonrisa no se borró de sus labios.

Unos minutos después…

—Bueno, ¿piensas buscar a tu hermano o esperaras a que venga solo? —preguntó Draco sentándose en uno de los sillones del salón.

—¿Tu hermano está perdido? —preguntó curioso Jasper.

—Sí, no, algo por el estilo —respondió Harry dando un largo suspiro.

—Chris y Carrie al parecer se tomaron unas vacaciones y están visitando el pueblo donde creció Carrie —intervino Aurel ahorrándole la explicación a su creador.

—¿Eso es malo? —a Jasper eso no le parecía nada malo.

—No, malo no es, pero Carrie era una gran telequinética cuando era humana y cuando estuve allí me di cuenta de que había algo diferente, algo que estaba oculto, lo sentí muy levemente y no le presté atención porque deseaba volver a casa, pero… —Harry se quedó en silencio, estaba algo preocupado, sólo esperaba que Chris y Carrie no se metieran en problemas.

—Potter es lo bastante mayor como para hacerse responsable por sus actos y si tiene problemas Carrie siempre lo puede salvar —dijo Draco restándole importancia. Harry sonrió divertido de que Draco tuviera más confianza en Carrie, una joven vampiresa que no poseía magia, que en Chris, un mago y vampiro con una educación mágica completa y una capacidad mágica muy superior al promedio.

Aurel negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie, no tenía caso agobiarse por cosas de las que no tenían control alguno, respecto a Chris y Carrie sólo les quedaba esperar, aunque él también tenía más confianza en la chica que el hermano gemelo de Harry.

Jasper los observó intrigado, era la primera vez que conviviría tanto tiempo con varios vampiros que no perteneciesen a su casta, pero no había querido negarse cuando su creadora Elizabeth le había pedido que se quedase y les prestase ayuda a los más jóvenes, además sentía curiosidad por la manera en que se manejaba el más joven de los reyes.

—Entonces hay que comenzar a organizarse —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, tenemos que instalar a los niños y asegurarnos de que los escudos que se colocaron estén correctos —Draco lo imitó y Harry lo tomó de la mano.

—¿No crees que también es importante escoger nuestra habitación? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Es cierto ¿Jasper cuantas habitaciones hay en esta casa? Porque necesitaremos al menos seis o siete habitaciones, una cocina pues a Draco y los niños gustan de comer comida humana —explicó Aurel ignorando a la pareja.

—A Rigel le gusta mucho la tarta de chocolate y fresas —añadió Harry.

—También tenemos cochera ¿verdad? Hay que conseguir un vehículo y tiene que tener espacio para mi motocicleta —siguió el ruso pensativamente.

—Yo también quiero un lugar para mi motocicleta —acotó el moreno.

Jasper se rió ante el entusiasmo de Aurel y todas las muestras de apoyo de Harry hacia lo que ellos consideraban prioridades, definitivamente se iba a divertir mucho.

Draco rodó los ojos y movió la cabeza negativamente, sólo esperaba que cuando Amón y Sakura llegaran Harry empezara a tomarse enserio sus responsabilidades pero mientras su pareja estaba con la cabeza en la luna pensando en ese vehículo _muggle_ que tanto amaba, el tomaría parte en la educación mágica de los niños pues aunque Sho no era su hijo e Isabella definitivamente no podía ser considerada una niña alguien tenía que darles las bases sobre el mundo mágico y lo que se podían encontrar allá afuera aparte de vampiros y hombres lobo, era una suerte que él hubiese guardado sus viejos libros de la escuela además de algunos que había sacado de la biblioteca de los Black y la biblioteca del castillo.

—Harry, necesitaremos un área de estudio para Sho y Rigel y también un lugar donde les puedan dar clases prácticas.

—Es cierto habrá que poner varios escudos para no molestar a los vecinos —dijo Aurel.

—La señora Lilith amplio el sótano, es bastante profundo y creo que allí abajo podemos instalar lo que se necesite —respondió Jasper.

—Bien vamos a verlo.

Harry quedó bastante sorprendido con el enorme sótano, Lilith lo había adecuado para que fuera un estudio, pero además tenía otros tres niveles que descendían profundamente en la tierra, Harry y Draco podían encargarse de iluminar esos tres niveles y el moreno sonrió imaginando ya como sería cuando terminara de prepararlo, el lugar sería perfecto para sus planes ahora sólo quedaba instalarse y esperar a que Amón llegara.

* * *

Unos días después Bella se sentaba sola en la mesa de la cafetería, Lilith se había marchado y ahora que estaba sin ella empezó a echarla de menos, además de arrepentirse de la manera en que la trató los últimos días que estuvo en la escuela; sin prestar mucha atención empezó a jugar con su cartón de jugo, en ese momento llegaron Alisa, una chica morena de sonrisa fácil que solía acompañarlas, Iván y Evelin los gemelos, finalmente mientras Bella oía a medias las conversaciones de sus amigos vio entrar a Evana quien llevaba la charola con algo de fruta y una botella de agua, no había comprado nada más y miraba hacia todas las mesas indecisa de a donde ir, finalmente salió de la cafetería.

—Ella es algo extraña —comentó Iván.

—Sí, un poco —respondió Bella.

—Es completamente gótica —aportó Alisa.

—Creo que es más vampiro —comentó Evelin mientras tomaba la soda de la bandeja de su hermano.

—¡Hey eso es mío ladrona de soda! —acusó él.

—No se dé qué me hablas —respondió ella y sin más se tomó la soda ante la cara de completa molestia de su gemelo.

—Niños no peleen, hay más sodas en la máquina —intervino Bella riendo y feliz de que por lo menos no hubiese perdido a sus amigos.

—Déjalos Isa, así es como se demuestran cuanto se quieren —respondió Alisa.

—Cambiando de tema ¿alguna ha hablado con Lilith? —pregunto Evelin robando la demás comida de su hermano.

—La última vez que hable con ella dijo que se mudaría a Francia con sus padres, también mencionó que unos primos suyos vendrían a vivir a su casa para acompañar a su guapo hermano —dijo Alisa soñadoramente.

—¿Esos parientes serán tan guapos como Jasper? —se preguntó Evelin.

—Yo diría que son aterradores —comentó Bella en un susurro que no fue oído por sus amigos.

Para Bella las clases pasaron en tediosas horas, sin Lilith el tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado y el calor adormecedor no ayudaba en nada así que para la ultima hora de español la castaña tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y se había quedado profundamente dormida, tuvo un sueño extraño en el que estaba en una sala blanca y del suelo emergían sombras que tomaban diferentes forma,s en medio de la sala estaba el vampiro de cabello negro y ojos verdes que la observaba sin decir nada.

—Isabella, las clases terminaron tenemos que irnos —llamó Evana moviendo el brazo de la castaña.

—Sólo unos minutos más Lilith —respondió.

—Vamos, despierta Isabella —insistió.

Bella abrió un ojo con pesadez y en lugar de la típica apariencia infantil y de muñeca de porcelana de Lilith se encontró con los ojos negros de Evana y su cabello a juego, rápidamente se espabilo y se puso en pie sin saber bien que decirle a la chica pues a pesar de tener una semana viviendo bajo su mismo techo no tenía idea de cómo dirigirse a ella que siempre estaba callada.

—Gracias por despertarme —murmuró bajando la mirada y guardando su libreta de apuntes.

—Tienes la mejilla roja —comentó Evana sin apartar los ojos.

—¿Sí? Debe ser por dormirme en ese lado, Lilith ya hubiera hecho una broma sobre eso —comentó mientras terminaba de meter los libros en la mochila.

Al no recibir respuesta alzó la mirada y vio a su gótica compañera cerca de la puerta parecía estar esperándola.

Unos minutos después Bella se quedó en silencio viendo la camioneta estacionada frente a la secundaria, parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender bien de qué iba eso pero entonces vio a Jasper sacando la mano por la parte trasera, se acercó vacilante y la puerta se abrió, dentro vio a Jasper junto a Sho y Rigel que parecía fascinado con todo, en el asiento del conductor estaban Harry y de Aurel.

—Sube Bella iremos a dar un paseo, y no te preocupes por tu madre, le dije que nosotros nos encargaríamos de llevarte —dijo Jasper.

—Este, Jass… —Bella le dio una mirada a Evana que había permanecido a unos pasos de ella observando todo sin decir nada.

—Eres Evana ¿verdad? —preguntó Aurel mirando a la morena.

Recibió un leve asentimiento por parte de la adolescente, el ruso sonrió, había escuchado de ella por parte de Lilith, supuestamente esta niña seria en un futuro la guardiana de Isabella, Aurel y Jasper habían decidió que ellos se encargarían de prepararla.

—Suban chicas tenemos varias cosas que comprar antes de volver a casa —apuró Harry sacándose las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas.

Bella miró a Evana, aunque algo renuente subió a la camioneta y Jasper le puso un cinturón de seguridad con una gran sonrisa mientras Rigel levantaba los brazos y Sho clavaba sus uñas en el asiento.

La castaña apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarse cuando la camioneta salió disparada a una velocidad imposible y se metió en un carril de sentido contrario sin ninguna precaución.

—Tal vez la próxima ves yo deba manejar —comento Jasper pegado al espaldar del asiento, aunque con una sonrisa.

—¡Más rápido papi! ¡Más rápido! —pidió Rigel alzando las manos.

Evana por primera vez desde que Bella la conoció puso cara de horror mientras avanzaban entre el trafico, Harry tenía una sonrisa orgullosa, después de todo no había sido tan difícil aprender a conducir, era casi como andar en su moto sólo que tenía algunas cosas más, no entendía porque hacían tanto alboroto.

Harry se estacionó y la mayoría de sus pasajeros saltaron a tierra felices de aún vivir y prometiéndose internamente no dejar que el moreno volviera tomar el control de un vehículo.

Bella observó la entrada del supermercado, Evana a su lado ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, ambas se preguntaban porque estaban allí mientras que Rigel no cabía de la emoción y Sho se preguntaba qué lugar era aquel.

El nosferatu miró a las dos chicas, quería conocerlas y ver que tal interactuaban entre ellas más en grupo probablemente se cohibirían así que antes de salir de la casa había hablado con Jasper y Aurel, ambos se encargarían de cuidar de los niños mientras él iba con las chicas.

—Bien chicos este es plan, Aurel y Jasper ustedes se encargan de Sho y Rigel, Bella y Evana van conmigo, Jasper tú tienes la mitad de la lista de comparas y yo poseo la otra mitad, ahora vamos —dijo Harry.

—No vemos a la salida papá —se despidió Rigel y Sho sólo movió la mano mientras se perdían en la sección de bebidas.

—¿Crees que sea seguro? —preguntó Bella mientras Harry examinaba un paquete de fresas.

—¿Eh…?

—Dejar a los niños con Jasper y Aurel —aclaró.

—Sí, es completamente, seguro Jasper puede controlar las emociones y Aurel está muy atento a cualquier anormalidad, los niños estarán bien. Por otro lado ¿macarrones con queso o pasta sola? —cuestionó mostrando ambas bolsas.

—Los macarrones son ricos —comentó en un susurro Evana más al atraer la atención de los otros dos desvió la mirada.

—Vamos a llevar macarrones entonces —sentenció Harry colocando en el carrito varias bolsas del producto.

—¿Porque tanta comida? —cuestiono Bella empujando otro carrito lleno de surtidos de fruta y conservas.

—Draco dijo que los niños necesitan comer sano —respondió Harry observando entre sus manos un peculiar jarrón que tras una mirada también puso en su carrito.

Evana caminaba en silencio entre los pasillos con Isabella mencionado casualmente algo que definidamente no iban a necesitar o era excesivo mientras que Harry objetaba. Ella recordó a su padre y el tiempo en que solía ir delante de él diciéndole cual sería el mejor producto no perecible que debían llevar mientras huían.

—Eso es excesivo —oyó y al levantar la mirada vio varios cartones de leche llenando un carrito de compras y otro lleno de comida chatarra entre la que iba una gran cantidad de cereales azucarados que el otro grupo llevaba.

—Es necesario —respondió Rigel colgándose del carrito.

—¿Por favor? —preguntó Sho mirando con sus grandes ojos a Harry que se derritió como mantequilla en las manos de los dos pequeños diablillos y cedió.

Bella tenía el ceño fruncido, estaban sobrecargados, la mitad de la camioneta estaba llena de productos, pero tras ver a ambos lados Aurel redujo todo a unas pequeñas bolsas.

—Deberíamos conseguirles ropa _muggle_ a los niños —comentó Aurel cuando Harry estaba por tomar el control de vehículo.

—Es cierto, vamos —dijo.

—Yo creo que nosotras debemos volver a casa tenemos deberes y…

—¿Porque no llevan a Rigel y a Sho de compras? Isabella, Evana qué les parece si esperamos allí —intervino Harry señalando una cafetería pues en sus compras no había visto nada relevante, además Isabella evitaba verlo de frente.

Bella indecisa miró a Harry luego a Evana y finalmente a la cafetería, dio un suspiro y accedió, Evana sólo asintió y los tres se sentaron en una mesita que quedaba fuera y algo alejada de las demás, Evana cogió una carta y desapareció tras ella, la castaña mientras tanto veía a los meseros atareados evitando ver al mayor.

Harry las observaba en silencio, Bella le parecía temerosa y evasiva mientras que la morena a pesar de parecer tímida lucía desconfiada como si estuviera lista para correr a la menor señal de peligro, el movió la cabeza hacia el otro lado preguntándose porque Lilith había decidido buscar una guardiana para Bella y ya que la busco ¿porque aquella niña?, ¿qué la hacía diferente?

Evana sentía la penetrante mirada del moreno sobre ella, sus manos se cerraron con más fuerza sobre el menú mientras que su cuerpo se preparaba para escapar, el trato que hizo con Lilith empezaba a parecerle absurdo y cuando ya estaba por ponerse de pie y salir corriendo el escrutinio se detuvo.

El nosferatu notó que la tensión en Evana aumentaba así que aparto su mirada de ella y se centró en su protegida principal y futura alumna, la chiquilla también estaba tensa pero más que ansiedad en Bella había nerviosismo y miedo… hacia él.

—Isabella, ¿te doy miedo? —preguntó Harry mirándola con curiosidad.

Ella lo miró rápidamente, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y al encontrarse con los verdes ojos de Harry se sonrojó sin saber que decir, por un lado la presencia de él imponía respeto y cuando lo conoció le dio un terrible susto, pero al verlo allí con una ceja enarcada y la cara apoyada casualmente en una mano no sintió lo mismo que al conocerlo, pero aun así tenía un leve temor así que dio un asentimiento, por respuesta obtuvo un suspiro derrotado de parte del moreno.

—No creí que te provocara miedo —comentó enderezándose.

—Te vi en el callejón Diagon, tenías los ojos negros y todos estaban aterrados, era la primera vez que veía a un vampiro de ese modo, con Jasper y Lilith nunca paso así que me asuste y tu presencia es algo abrumadora —susurró ella con las mejillas más encendidas y evitando mirarlo.

—Draco tiene razón me excedí, pero al verlo amenazado y herido no pude evitarlo…

Harry suspiró y algo frustrado se pasó las manos por el cabello, volvió una vez más su mirada a la castaña y notó como la morena también le ponía atención. Bella abrió la boca pero la cerró rápidamente y desvió la mirada.

—Isabella, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, cualquier cosa que te ocurra por pequeña que sea puedes contármela, estaré aquí para ayudarte y si tienes dudas siempre puedes preguntarme, igual que tú Evana, no deben temerme —dijo sonriendo.

Bella y Evana lo observaron, la sombra y esa presencia imponente que tenía había desaparecido ahora sólo veían frente a ellas a un joven de sonrisa cálida.

—Solo llámame Bella, Isabella no me gusta es muy largo y anticuado —dijo la castaña

—Está bien, Bella —la sonrisa de Harry se agrandó.

Evana bajó la mirada y decidió darles una oportunidad, si algo no iba bien siempre podía irse y desaparecer, ella siempre estaba lista para correr y era buena ocultándose, pero por el momento le gustaba el lugar, Reene era algo extraña pero no hacía preguntas y Bella le daba su espacio, Harry también parecía que iba a respetar su espacio así que tal vez no sería necesario correr.

Lilith los observaba desde un par de mesas al frente, tenía la apariencia de una hermosa pelirroja y su esencia estaba oculta. Sonrió antes de ponerse en pie y desaparecer entre la multitud.

De vuelta en casa Draco miró con cierta desaprobación la ropa que le habían comprado a su hijo, pero sabía que tenían que mezclarse así que no dijo nada, después de todo estaban comenzando una nueva vida y afortunadamente dentro de su casa no tenían que ocultar quienes eran.

* * *

Dos meses después Harry estaba agradecido de tener a Draco, Aurel y Jasper ayudándolo pues al principio le costó empezar a enseñarle a Bella sin una varita pero dado que ella no daba indicios de poseer magia la varita no le serviría y eso le limitó la enseñanza y lo asustó un poco pero Elizabeth, Vald y Amón lo calmaron, después de todo ellos habían obtenido su magia sólo después de despertar y al parecer Bella iba a ser igual, más Draco le dijo entonces que le diera a Bella clases teóricas sobre el mundo mágico y las criaturas que habitaban allí así como las plantas y lo que era ocultado a los _muggles_ (o _nomag_ , como los americanos les llamaban).

Sho por otro lado era instruido por Draco que se tomó muy en serio la enseñanza de ambos niños, Sho y Rigel recibirían la educación básica que el propio Draco había recibido en su infancia.

Jasper y Aurel se quedaron con Evana, la morena era evasiva y nunca hablaba sobre su pasado, pero Jasper y Aurel no preguntaron más cuando ella decidió no contestar y se centraron en sus habilidades, en explicarle que era ser un guardián y ayudarla a controlar sus poderes.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	6. La niña del laboratorio

**_Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK R_** ** _owling /_** _ **Personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**_

* * *

 **La niña del laboratorio**

Durante la guerra fría varios proyectos secretos fueron desarrollados por el gobierno americano y uno de ellos fue el Proyecto Legión. Muy pocos conocían lo que se ocultaba bajo el desierto de Nevada y a muy pocos les preocupó el secuestro de algunos niños y adultos pues los ojos del mundo estaban el conflicto silencioso que amenazaba la endeble estabilidad.

Pero bajo las áridas arenas niños y adultos secuestrados eran estudiados pues todos ellos habían mostrado habilidades sobrehumanas, no eran grandiosas pero allí estaban, pequeñas cosas como un niño capaz de mover un vaso a través de una mesa sin tocarlo, una mujer que podía producir pequeñas capas de hielo de sus manos, cosas así empezaron a ser estudiadas, ellos pensaban que podían potenciar estos dones y hacerlos más grandes pero todo falló y sus sujetos de prueba fueron muriendo, algunos niños en lugar de desarrollar sus dones al crecer los perdían cuando llegaban a la adolescencia y lo que comenzó como un gran y prometedor proyecto poco a poco fue decayendo hasta casi desaparecer pero aún quedaron resquicios locos que seguían vigilando esperando la oportunidad de demostrar que la siguiente evolución de la raza humana estaba más cerca de lo que se imaginaban.

 _Trece años atrás_

Una pareja fue capturada, ella tenía la capacidad de manipular el fuego y él era capaz de ocultarse de la vista de cualquiera, los científicos que quedaban del Proyecto Legión original estaban fascinados por la mujer ya que estaba embarazada y uno sugirió potenciar los posibles dones del bebé.

Tuvieron éxito pero fue a costa de la vida de la madre, ella no sobrevivió a todo el coctel de drogas que le inyectaron para potenciar el poder del bebé más cuando la niña nació ellos estaban fascinados, la pequeña era capaz de controlar el agua, pero no era como los otros niños que habían estudiado, esta pequeña niña tenía tal poder que occidentalmente mató a dos médicos deteniendo su flujo sanguíneo, pero eso lejos de asustar al jefe de los científicos lo fascinó.

—Ella será llamada Evana, porque es la primera de su especie —declaró el hombre apretando un poco sus manos en torno a la niña.

—¿Quiere hacer más como ella? —preguntó con temor otro médico mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de la bebé.

—¡Sí! ¡¿No lo ven?! ¡Esto es solo el comienzo! —exclamó extasiado.

Todos esos susurros eran oídos por la niña y aunque ellos no lo sabían la capacidad mental de ella se desarrolló más rápido que su cuerpo así que cuando ella tenía seis años y descubrió a su padre también encerrado allí en la sede principal de Legión realizó un ataque que logró dañar seriamente el lugar dándoles la oportunidad de huir. Durante varios años corrieron, pero Legión no podía dejar a su pequeña creación suelta y mientras intentaban darles caza se encontraron con los paladines, que cazaban a los _jumper_ , también hallaron o mejor dicho fueron contactados por los agentes de la Sección Trece que ocultaban cosas aún más grandes que solo personas con habilidades.

Años después cuando finalmente lograron encontrar a Evana descubrieron que tanto habían crecido sus poderes, pero ellos esta vez estaban mejor preparados, Evana no pudo defenderse, su padre y ella se separaron y lo último que vio de él fue como una criatura de ojos rojos y afilados colmillos le destrozaba la garganta.

Fue entonces que ya cansada fue rodeada pero aún así les dio pelea, sabía que los refuerzos no estaban lejos y ella ya no podía más, su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, quería obligarse a continuar pero sus sentidos fallaban y entonces Lilith apareció de la nada surgiendo en medio del almacén donde la tenían acorralada.

—Ven conmigo Ana —esas fueron sus palabras y fue por esas palabras que ella se cogió a la mano de la extraña pues el único que la llamaba así era su padre.

Lilith se llevó a la niña a su residencia y cuando finalmente ella estuvo bien la rubia le propuso un trato.

—¿Porque me salvaste? —preguntó apenas abrió los ojos.

—Porque necesitabas ayuda.

—Nadie ayuda a un extraño sin esperar nada a cambio —respondió.

—Es cierto, quiero algo Ana.

—¿Para quién trabajas? —susurró.

—Para mi familia y ahora una de mis niñas necesita un guardián y tú eres la más adecuada así que quiero que te vuelvas su guardiana, a cambio obtendrás lo que siempre has anhelado: paz —ella no comprendía de qué hablaba pero algo en Lilith, la forma en la que se expresaba y se movía, hicieron que se quedara a escuchar.

Lilith no perdió el tiempo, le habló de los vampiros y de lo que quería de ella, al principio Evana no le creyó, pero Lilith era persuasiva además le probó que todo era real.

—Piénsalo Ana, cuando Bella despierte tú te convertirás en su guardiana, obtendrás la inmortalidad y la capacidad de vengarte de los que mataron a tu padre.

—Era un vampiro, la cosa que mató a mi papa tenía los ojos rojos y esos colmillos —se estremeció de sólo recordarlo.

—Lamentablemente los humanos han creado algo similar a mis niños, pero más agresivos. No saben con qué están jugando, pero pronto pagaran las consecuencias más mientras eso ocurre tu podrías obtener lo que deseas.

Evana la miró largo rato en silencio, sabía que si Lilith le contaba todo eso era porque no le preocupaba que ella pudiese escapar, más al analizarlo con calma se dio cuenta que no tenía a donde ir y si lo que Lilith le ofrecía no le gustaba siempre podría escapar.

La rubia no perdió el tiempo y llevó a Evana a la casa de Reene Swan, sólo necesito un pequeño hechizo de compulsión para que la mujer acogiera a la chiquilla y se convirtiera en su tutora legal.

—Ella es la madre de Bella y desde ahora también será tu tutora —explicó Lilith.

—¡Legión me encontrará y matará a esta familia! —protestó.

—No querida, cuando aceptaste el trato conmigo firmaste un contrato mágico muy poderoso, mientras tú cumplas con tu parte nadie jamás podrá hallarte, aun si se cruzan contigo no te reconocerán —dijo Lilith ofreciéndole un espejo.

Evana dudó en cogerlo, pero finalmente se animó y quedó sorprendida al verse, su cabello rebelde y rizado se había alisado y su piel morena ahora era pálida, sus ojos en antaño azules ahora eran negros y grandes, su rostro entero había variado.

Después de instalarla Lilith se marchó y dejó a Evana y Reene conocerse, ella que durante toda su vida había tenía poca interacción se mostró nerviosa y tímida con la mujer que le sonreía, además entró en pánico cuando Bella apareció y Reene las llevó a ambas a la secundaria.

Bella no hizo más que preguntas básicas y cuando ella no respondió algunas la castaña no insistió y en la escuela la mayoría pasaba de ella, al ver su desconcierto Bella le dijo que probablemente era todo obra de Lilith.

Finalmente, cuando ella se empezó a calmar llegaron Harry y compañía, Evana se puso alerta, pero al igual que Bella todos simplemente dejaron de preguntar cuando decidió no responder a sus preguntas pues, aunque estaba aceptando los cambios poco a poco, todavía no confiaba en ellos.

Evana era desconfiada por naturaleza, la vida y la experiencia la hicieron así, por eso tardó en confiar y decirles a sus dos instructores qué poderes poseía. No confiaba completamente y siempre mantenía su distancia, pero con Jasper cerca poco a poco fue bajando la guardia y finalmente les mostró sus verdaderas habilidades, ella era capaz de controlar los elementos, fuego, aire, agua y tierra respondían a su mandato, pero no controlaba por completo el alcance y la intensidad, y aunque nunca lo admitiría temía usar sus poderes.

Jasper notó la poca confianza que se tenía la chica así que él y Aurel primeramente se enfocaron en enseñarle a defenderse sin sus poderes, le enseñaron a camuflarse y Aurel decidió que enseñarle a fabricar pociones y como conseguir ciertos ingredientes sería muy buena idea, Jasper incluyo en eso supervivencia en campo abierto.

—No entiendo porque necesita aprender a sobrevivir como una _muggel_ , cuando se transforme esas habilidades serán obsoletas —protestó Aurel mientras avanzaban a paso humano por el bosque.

—Aún no sabemos cuándo despertara Bella y nunca están demás las habilidades de supervivencia por si alguna vez se pierde siendo humana —respondió Jasper.

—Pero aun creo que esto es innecesario.

—A mí me gustaría aprender al modo humano —intervino la chiquilla, Jasper sonrió de lado mientras Aurel sólo suspiraba y continuaba andando.

Evana disfrutó de la compañía de ambos vampiros que la protegían aun cuando ella no lo notase siempre, pero conforme pasó el tiempo Jasper llegó a la parte que le daba miedo a ella, el tema del guardián. Él, al ser el más experimentado le habló sobre qué significaba ser un guardián, lo que conllevaba y también a lo que se enfrentaría.

—Somos la última línea de defensa de los nosferatu Evana, nosotros somos los que se interponen entre los nosferatu y los humanos, pero también somos sus más leales amigos.

—No lo entiendo ¿a quién defienden realmente los guardianes? —preguntó

—Nuestra lealtad es absoluta a nuestros creadores, pero también somos quienes evitan que ellos hagan algo malo cuando pierden el control —explicó Jasper mirando su mano en la cual tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba la palma.

—¿Como se puede hacer eso?, creí que los nosferatu eran demasiado poderosos, he oído a Harry hablar con Bella sobre todos esos poderes irreales que tienen, son capases de manejar las sombras, poseen magia, pueden volar, tiene súper fuerza y unos sentidos iguales a los de Superman, y si eso no fuera suficiente también pueden controlar a los muertos —dijo estremeciéndose.

—Sí, son muy poderosos pero un guardián se podía decir que tiene la capacidad de romper el hechizo de nigromancia, en palabras simples podemos resistirnos al control de los nosferatu sobre los demás vampiros y tenemos una forma de anular sus poderes.

—¿Cómo es posible? —cuestionó.

—Esa pregunta te la responderé cuando seas una de nosotros así que ten paciencia —dijo Aurel sonriéndole.

—¿Pero no es eso peligroso? Estás diciéndome que nosotros podríamos destruirlos.

—No podemos destruirlos, eso es imposible incluso enfrentarse a ellos es doloroso, podemos controlarlos y contener su poder, pero cuando te conviertes en un guardián se crea un lazo muy poderoso, parte de ti está en tu creador y parte de él está contigo, no es como la relación con sus compañeros, pero es igual de fuerte, incluso algunos guardianes han tenido una relación pasional con su creador —dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

Aurel abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa parte de la historia nunca la había escuchado, aunque eso explicaría su leve temporada gay cuando pensaba que Harry era muy guapo, pero se le pasó muy rápido después de que el moreno le contase de su amor por el mago rubio.

Evana se sonrojó levemente y asintió, mientras Jasper observaba a la pequeña humana preguntándose si era la persona correcta para convertirse en guardiana.

Esa noche, Evana miraba el techo pensando en las pablas de los dos rubios, un leve estremecimiento la recorrió al recordar a ambos hablando de la oscuridad que poseían los nosferatu y como para reafirmar sus temores no podía dejar de pensar en aquella bestia de ojos rojos y a su padre muerto. Por mucho que lo pensó y analizo no se veía capaz de plantarse frente a un nosferatu si perdía el control y la bestia oscura tomaba el control.

Bella llevaba ya varios meses viendo a Evana, vivían en la misma casa pero no parecían conocerse realmente, acudían a sus clases extracurriculares con Harry y los demás más casi no se veían ahí y en la escuela Evana siempre se iba sentar sola en una mesa y revolvía su comida hasta que la mitad de la cafetería se vaciaba, la castaña estaba cansada de eso, Harry le había dicho que si algún día Evana sería su guardiana tenían que comenzar a conocerse mejor y forjar un lazo de amistad.

—Evana siéntate con nosotros —invitó aquel día.

Las amigas de Bella la observaron sorprendidas, Evana la observó y por un segundo las palabras de Jasper y Aurel volvieron a su mente al igual que la imagen de aquella criatura de ojos rojos, agachó la cabeza y murmurando una disculpa se marchó a su mesa solitaria, Bella estaba cansada de esa actitud, respetaba el pasado de Evana y si ella no quería contarlo pues estaba bien pero ya había tenido suficiente de la actitud evasiva de la morena así que sin decir nada siguió a Evana hacia la mesa solitaria y ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica se sentó, Alisa parpadeó confundida por la actitud de su amiga pero con Lilith habían aprendido a aceptar las rarezas de todos así que se encogió de hombros y siguió a Bella hacia el rincón, los gemelos se les unieron pocos minutos después y aunque Evana no habló mucho fue incluida en la conversación del grupo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Evana cuando iban saliendo y Reene las esperaba.

—Somos prácticamente familia —respondió Bella y se subió al auto.

Aquel día las cosas entre Bella y Evana comenzaron a cambiar y la niña que nació en un laboratorio y creció desconfiando de todos poco a poco fue abriéndose a su nueva vida y abrazó su futuro; ella sería la guardiana de Isabella y algún día vengaría a su padre y madre.

Pero mientras los meses pasaban y los jóvenes nosferatu aprendían sobre su naturaleza en una remota isla privada una alianza entre tres grupos deseoso de poder y con ansias de venganza se empezaba a desarrollar.

Luke, el único miembro sobreviviente del escuadrón liderado por Helsing tenía la mirada fija en el niño de diez años que sonreía mostrando todos sus colmillos, a sus pies había tres cadáveres.

—Papi ¿lo hice bien? —preguntó el último neonosferatu.

—Perfectamente pequeño —respondió un hombre de cabello cano y bata.

—No te lo pregunté a ti —gruñó el niño y los cristales reforzados vibraron peligrosamente.

—Vamos hombre felicita a tu chico —dijo un tercer hombre vestido de traje.

—Lo hiciste bien Adam ahora ve a dormir es tarde —susurró Luke.

—Sí papi —respondió el niño y se alejó adentrándose en el rincón más oscuro de la sala.

Los tres hombres se alejaron del cristal que fue cerrado con una cortina de acero, Luck observó a los otros hombres y mujeres que estaban en la sala: los paladines, los miembros de la Sección Trece y los últimos miembros del Proyecto Legión, todos ellos tenían una sola cosa en mente: ascender al poder y gobernar, y para lograrlo él les había dado el arma perfecta, aunque esa no fue su intención.

—Esos tres licántropos no han sido de un reto para Adam —comentó Alex Stone, uno de los representantes de la Sección Trece.

—Es necesario poner un mayor reto si queremos saber los límites del niño —opinó el doctor Octavio Stark, líder de lo que quedaba del Proyecto Legión.

Luck se apoyó en la pared en silencio mientras los demás seguían discutiendo y planteando más proyectos y experimentos, todo con el fin de descubrir los límites del poder del pequeño neonosferatu.

El tiempo siguió corriendo y mientras los nosferatu iban aprendiendo el pequeño neonosferatu también crecía y se desarrollaba.

 _Continuará…_


	7. Reencuentros

**_Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK R_** ** _owling_**

* * *

 **Reencuentros**

Carrie observó la lápida de mármol y se inclinó para acariciar las letras que formaban el nombre de su madre, no había nada más aparte de la fecha de nacimiento y la fecha de muerte. La chica suspiró.

—Hola mamá —susurró, el viento helado le agitó el cabello pero ella no se inmutó ni se movió.

Con lentitud pasó sus manos limpiando la lápida del polvo y la suciedad, se arrodilló y quitó un espino que había empezado a trepar, se tomó su tiempo en dejar todo limpio. Chris estaba a algunos metros observando en silencio, Carrie le pidió que la dejara hacer aquello sola y él se lo concedió hasta que vio a la joven rubia acariciando una vez más el frio mármol y, tras cerciorarse que estuviesen solos, el chico materializó un ramo de flores blancas y se acercó.

—Carrie —llamó ofreciéndole las flores, la chica recibió el arreglo y lo colocó en el suelo al pie de la lapida.

—Espero que ya estés descansando mami —una sonrisa triste adornó su rostro.

Chris se acercó y enlazó sus dedos, ella le sonrió pero sus ojos aún lucían tristes más trato de no mostrarlo.

—No fue la mejor madre del mundo ¿sabes? Pero aun así me cuido y creo que me quería a su manera —Chris pasó un brazo por los hombros de la rubia y la acerco a él.

—¿Crees que yo le habría agradado? —preguntó y Carrie se giró mirándolo incrédula luego sonrió y una pequeña risa se le escapó.

—Probablemente te habría echado agua bendita —dijo.

Chris se rió y condujo a la rubia hacia la salida del campo santo, la pareja se alejó sin volver la mirada atrás, la chica finalmente se había despedido.

Los dos vampiros caminaron hasta el centro de Maine, Chris observaba ahora más atento el lugar donde Carrie había crecido mientras que ella sólo veía cuanto habían cambiado las cosas desde que estuvo en aquel lugar. Alejándose un poco de Chris caminó hacia un café y giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados, había cosas que no reconocía. Dio un par de pasos más en dirección al café y estaba por entrar cuando la puerta se abrió y una chica rubia de ojos azules chocó directamente con Carrie, perdió el equilibrio y casi cae pero la vampiresa la sujetó impidiendo que acabase en el suelo aunque la bebida de la chica se derramó en la chaqueta de Carrie

—¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó la joven completamente roja al ver lo que había provocado.

—Está bien no es nada sólo café —dijo la vampiresa mirando como la mancha se extendía por la chaqueta color crema.

—¡Oh dios quítatela! El café estaba caliente —exclamó alarmada la joven.

Carrie se sintió algo aturdida cuando la chica intentó quitarle la chaqueta pero entonces sintió las manos de Chris sobre sus hombros.

—Está bien, solo se roció en la chaqueta, no ha traspasado la tela —intervinó el castaño sonriéndole a la joven humana.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad no era mi intención —se disculpó nuevamente.

—Chris tiene razón, no pasó nada —dijo Carrie.

La joven se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja y le permitió a la vampiresa ver su rostro por completo, entonces se quedó completamente helada, frente a ella estaba Sue, la chica que era novia de Tommy Ross, Chris notó como repentinamente Carrie se había tensado y le pasó sutilmente un brazo por la cintura.

—Jean ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó entonces otra muchacha saliendo del café.

—Cloe, lo siento es que… —Chris centró su atención en la chica rubia en sus brazos y notó lo nerviosa que estaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Esta chica… es idéntica a Sue Snell —respondió la vampiresa.

Chris afirmo más su agarre y sonrió encantadoramente a las dos jóvenes que parloteaban alegremente ante él.

—Disculpen señoritas, nos tenemos que retirar —dijo con su más encantadora sonrisa.

—Pero… —ambas chicas se quedaron prendadas del castaño.

Él se despidió y Carrie murmuro una disculpa antes de que ambos se marcharan. Cuando las dos humanas consideraron que ellos estaban lo suficientemente lejos Jean se volvió hacia su amiga y empezaron a hablar sobre los dos forasteros que habían conocido y lo guapo que era él o lo bonita que era ella pero entonces…

—¿Sabes Cloe? —comentó Jean tras un momento de silencio.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó la morena.

—Tengo la impresión de que he visto a esa chica antes —dijo pensativa.

—¿Enserio? A mí no me pareció conocida, tal vez te estás equivocando —respondió dejando en duda a la rubia.

—Tal vez tienes razón y me confundí —cedió Jean restándole importancia.

Una hora más tarde Sue Ross salía de Ewen High School cansada, ser la consejera escolar era algunas veces más estresante que trabajar en el hospital, la mujer subió a su coche y salió del estacionamiento, tenía en la cabeza mil cosas pero la que tenía toda su atención era el incidente que había ocurrido esa misma mañana cuando uno de los estudiantes apareció con un cuchillo y amenazó a otro estudiante.

El camino hacia su casa era corto pero recordó que tenía que pasar a recoger la ropa de la tintorería así que se encamino hacia allí, se detuvo en un semáforo y una pareja llamó su atención, la chica estaba de espalda hacía ella pero ese cabello rubio platinado casi blanco trajo un sinfín de viejos recuerdos.

—Carrie —dijo incrédula cuando la muchacha se giró y pudo verla de perfil

Lo siguiente que Sue sintió fue un golpe, después el mundo giro incontrolablemente arrastrándola en un torbellino de colores oscuros, algo se clavó en su brazo y el dolor la aturdió haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento durante unos segundos, cuando despertó estaba en el suelo y le dolía todo el brazo, además algo caliente y viscoso se deslizaba por su sien, parpadeó y cientos de puntos blancos bailaron frente a sus ojos.

—¡Oh! Por Merlín —exclamó alguien mientras la puerta del vehículo era desprendida.

—Chris ¿estará bien? —cuestionó una voz más suave.

— _Carrie_ —susurró Sue y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando la mujer despertó estaba en una cama de sábanas blancas y el olor a antiséptico le llenaba la nariz, además el constante pitido de un monitor cardiaco resonaba con fuerza, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación buscando algo que pudiera decirle qué había pasado y dónde estaba, entonces la puerta se abrió y una chica rubia con la cara Carrie apareció, Sue no podía hablar pero sus ojos delataron la sorpresa y el temor que sintió pues la joven dio un vacilante paso hacia atrás pero alguien más la empujó dentro.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Jean corriendo a su lado.

—¿Debería llamar a la enfermera? —preguntó la chica rubia.

—Sí, te lo agradecería —dijo Jean sin levantar la mirada del rostro de su madre.

Sue vio a la joven rubia dar la vuelta y marcharse, quería hablar pero su boca se sentía seca y los parpados le pesaban, tenía sueño y poco a poco se durmió nuevamente. Cuando volvió a despertar se encontró a su hija que le sonrió apenas abrió los ojos, Sue le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó con voz rasposa.

—Mamá, tuviste un accidente ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó, Sue trató de recordar pero la cabeza empezó a dolerle.

—¿Y tu padre? —preguntó en cambio.

—papá no llegara en unas horas —respondió la chica sujetando su mano.

—¿Cuánto tiempo paso?

—Dos días —dijo Jean sonriéndole.

—Está bien hija no llores —intentó consolar a la chica.

Fuera de la habitación Carrie se apoyó en Chris, el castaño le pasó una mano por el pelo y sostuvo su mano con firmeza.

—Ella estará bien —aseguró él.

—Me reconoció Chris y ¿si por mi culpa se distrajo y se accidentó? —respondió Carrie.

—No fue tu culpa Carrie.

—Pero no fue la única, viste la mirada de las dos enfermeras, ellas ni siquiera tenían clases conmigo y me reconocieron, creo que es momento de irnos —dijo la chica

Chris asintió levemente y abrazó a Carrie, era cierto que varias personas se habían quedado heladas cuando se cruzaron con Carrie pero la mayoría no le daba una segunda mirada y sólo los ignoraban como si existieran más cuando aquel carro había dado dos vueltas y se volcó justo enfrente suyo todo escaló un poco más, sobre todo cuando aquella mujer reconoció a Carrie y la llamó por su nombre.

—¿No quieres verla? —preguntó Chris.

—No creo que sea buena idea, es mejor así.

—Está bien, vámonos.

La pareja le dio una última mirada a la puerta cerrada y se marcharon dejando una nota para la hija de Sue donde le daban una leve explicación de por qué se marchaban pero cuando estaban por salir Carrie se quedó quieta observando a un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, el hombre no notó a la chica en un primer momento pero cuando se acercó a la recepción lo hizo y se quedó quieto, su mirada recorrió de pies a cabeza a la muchacha.

—¿Carrie? —su voz apenas y era audible pero para los vampiros se oyó fuerte y claro.

—Vamos —apuró Chris tirando de la mano de la rubia más al pasar alado del hombre este tomo del brazo a la rubia.

Chris se detuvo junto con Carrie mirando molesto al hombre, el notó la mirada oscura del acompañante de Carrie y dio un paso atrás soltando a la chica que se apegó al castaño.

—¡Papá! —el grito de Jean sacó al hombre de sus pensamientos y cuando quiso voltear a ver a Carrie ella y su acompañante habían desaparecido, sacudió la cabeza despejando su mente y fue al encuentro de su hija.

Chris y Carrie estaban lejos del hospital, cerca del bosque, él los había llevado hasta allí y en cuanto llegaron soltó a la chica y se alejó dos pasos.

—Ese hombre te reconoció.

—Era Tommy estoy segura que era él —dijo ella.

—No lo sé, pero creo que lo mejor sería marcharnos.

—Ellos me vieron y me reconocieron, no sé si sea buena idea irnos y dejarlos así nada más tal vez…

—¿Sugieres que les borre la memoria? —cuestionó el castaño.

—Debemos volver Chris tengo un plan.

El castaño miro a la rubia intrigado pero después asintió, la rodeó con el brazo y los dos desaparecieron, tal vez si los dos vampiros no hubieran estado tan enfrascados en su pequeño dilema habrían visto a un adolescente de cabello negro espiándolos desde los árboles, posiblemente también habrían notado la expresión de asombro cuando aparecieron y desaparecieron. Pero más asombroso aún fue cuando un niño de cabello negro alcanzó al adolescente y tiro de su manga.

—¿Qué pasa Joey?

—Scott, Rasta no despierta —dijo el niño tristemente y levantó el pequeño cuerpo de un perro que se balanceo en sus manos.

—Está bien, sólo está dormido —respondió el adolescente tomando al animal y colocándolo en el suelo.

Entonces puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo frío del perro y una pequeña luz verde emanó de ellas y envolvió el cuerpo del cachorro, el niño lo observó atento antes de sonreír cuando el animal abrió los ojos y lamió la mano del pequeño. El adolescente se sentó en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba frio y le temblaban las manos además probablemente no se podría poner en pie en un buen rato pero le había devuelto la felicidad a su hermano menor y sólo eso hacía que los malestares valieran la pena, mientras su hermano corría con el cachorro siguiéndolo, él se cuestionaba cuanto más aguantarían, sabía que no podían quedarse más con su padre o tal vez el siguiente no sería el pequeño Rasta, tal vez la siguiente vez el que no se movería seria Joey.

En el hospital Thomas sostenía a su esposa de la mano, Sue le sonrió cansada mientras que Jean había ido a su casa a descansar.

—Lamento no haber venido antes —le dijo a la mujer.

—Estoy bien Tom…

—No, debí estar aquí contigo, con Jean.

—Ya estás aquí —alegó la mujer sonriendo.

Él sonrió y después un silencio se asentó en la habitación, ninguno quería romperlo, ninguno se atrevía a hablar de lo que ambos habían visto, entonces...

—El accidente fue culpa mía, me distraje —confesó Sue.

—¿Qué ocurrió? Amor tu nunca apartas tu vista del camino.

—La vi Tom, vi a Carrie, está igual a cuando desaprecio, tiene el mismo rostro pero ya no viste como en aquella época más jamás podría olvidarla, yo la vi por última vez cuando aquel ser se la llevó. Sé que crees que estoy loca pero es cierto, ella estaba aquí me distraje por verla…

—Sue…

—Sé que parece una locura pero tienes que creerme Tom, yo sé que suena disparatado pero era ella, Carrie no murió ni se escapó con un novio como dijeron los policías, sé que un demonio se la llevó y no sé porque está de regreso —añadió desesperada.

Tom suspiró y siguió escuchando a su mujer, Sue no había podido estar tranquila desde aquella noche, como todos los que estuvieron en esa fiesta, aun hoy se recordaba lo que había acontecido o la versión que la policía y las autoridades dieron, él no sabía que había pasado ya que no recordaba mucho pero entonces recordó a la chica rubia que había visto en la recepción, era Carrie pero su lado lógico le decía que eso era imposible pero y si era ella, y si realmente era Carrie se preguntó. Unos suaves golpes lo devolvieron a la realidad y acallaron la voz de la mujer. Él se puso en pie y abrió la puerta.

Sue no podía ver quién era pero vio a su esposo hablar y luego asentir, entonces se hizo a un lado y una pareja de jóvenes ingresó, la mujer no pudo apartar la mirada del rostro de la muchacha rubia que acaba de entrar.

—Carrie… —fue lo primero que dijo, su esposo la miro y sacudió la cabeza.

—No Sue, ella es Carson, la hija… de Carrie —la mujer sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—No puede ser ella…

—Mírala bien cariño —dijo el sonriéndole.

Sue la observo con mas detenimiento y empezó a notar pequeñas diferencias como que el cabello de la joven no era rubio pálido como pensó, era de un rubio opaco que se iba aclarando y sus ojos eran de un color verde grisáceo, además la chica tenía un rosto en forma de corazón y era mucho más pálida que Carrie.

—Te pareces mucho a ella —dijo Sue finalmente.

—Me lo dicen mucho —respondió la chica alzando la mirada.

—Ellos fueron los que te ayudaron cuando chocaste —explicó Tommy.

La mujer los observó y suspiró, siempre había creído que un demonio secuestró a Carrie y ahora tenía la prueba de que eso no era así, todo lo que vio esa noche sólo fue producto del estrés, al final los policías habían tenido razón en decir que Carrie se fue por su propio pie.

Tommy y Sue se quedaron en silencio mientras la chica les contaba cómo había llegado hasta la ciudad natal de su madre, les dijo que desde que llegaron había recibido miradas nada discretas de diversas personas pero que nadie les había querido hablar de Carrie Withe. Sue asintió y Tommy sonrió cansado.

—No te los tomes a mal Carson verás, la noche en que tu madre se fue hubo un gran baile y ocurrieron diversos incidentes, muchos relacionaron a Carrie con eso y con el tiempo se volvió un tema tabú para todos los que estuvieron involucrados.

—Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos Carson —dijo el joven castaño y Sue entonces lo vio, pero no le prestó atención.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —preguntó la mujer.

—Ella falleció hace dos años, pero fue muy feliz, amó a mi padre y él la amaba —respondió sonriendo.

Unas traicioneras lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Sue, Tommy suspiro y su semblante se entristeció.

—Me alegro que su vida fuese mejor de lo que fue aquí, me habría gustado conocerla mejor y pedirle perdón, pero…

—Ella no guarda ningún rencor, era una mujer muy alegre y amable —intervino Chris atrayendo la atención de la pareja mayor.

Carrie sujetó con fuerza su mano y Tommy sonrió, Sue lloró en silencio y tras unos minutos más los dos chicos se despidieron de la pareja y se marcharon, cuando la puerta se cerró Sue se relajó en la cama y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su carga, esa que había ido arrastrando desde hace tanto tiempo atrás, se aligero dejándola aliviada. Tommy la tomó de la mano sin decir nada sólo se quedaron allí tomados de la mano cada uno sintiéndose más tranquilos.

Carrie y Chris caminaron a paso lento observando el hospital una última vez pues Carrie había decidido que ya era hora de marcharse y cerrar definitivamente ese capítulo de su vida.

Chris estaba en el borde del bosque, había dejado a Carrie para ir por su motocicleta ya que planeaban dejar esa misma noche la pequeña ciudad y mejor si dejaban testigos de su partida, además para esas horas ya la mayoría de las personas del hospital sabían que «Carson» era la hija de Carrie White así que era mejor irse o eso pensó Chris pero cuando volvió a buscar a la chica no la encontró, recorrió todo el lugar fue hasta el hospital y volvió a salir pero nada, no había rastro de Carrie.

Cuando la luz del sol se perdió por completo Chris dejo atrás su fachada y sus ojos cambiaron de color, buscó el aroma de Carrie y lo halló tras varios minutos de dar vueltas y vueltas en silencio, como una sombra se deslizo y avanzó por el bosque, sus sentidos agudizados estaban alertas y la noche le dio su protección, mientras más se adentraba en la oscuridad del bosque más claro podía ver y el aroma de Carrie se intensificaba, entonces oyó un débil gemido en la oscuridad, estaba por ignorarlo pues la dirección de este lo ajeaba de Carrie pero el sollozo que le siguió lo hicieron vacilar y encaminarse a ver que era aquello, Chris se detuvo frente a un gran tronco y vio a un niño de cabello oscuro que aferraba un pequeño perro que gemía adolorido y le daba suaves lengüetazos al infante como intentando consolarlo pero en cuanto notó al vampiro el cachorro enseño los dientes fieramente y alertó a su joven dueño.

—Hola —saludó Chris acercándose lentamente a niño.

—¡Vete! ¡No te acerques o te mataré! —gritó el niño lanzándole una roca con una mano libre.

—¡Hey! Tranquilo —esquivó el proyectil y alzó las manos para intentar calmarlo.

El vampiro tomó aire y sus ojos brillaron sobrenaturalmente atrayendo la atención del niño que se quedó aturdido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Chris.

—Me escondo —respondió el niño mecánicamente.

—¿De quién?

—De los hombres malos que se llevaron a mi hermano, ellos lo llevaron hacia el bosque y lastimaron a Rasta —respondió sin apartar sus ojos del vampiro.

Chris frunció el ceño y miró hacia el lugar donde el aroma de Carrie se perdía, luego volvió la vista hacia el niño con el cachorro en brazos, alargó la mano y saco de su bolsillo un vial con un líquido transparente y dejo caer unas gotas de aquella sustancia sobre las heridas del perro, éstas se cerraron y el animal dejo de gemir pero aún le ladró a Chris antes mostrarle los dientes.

— _Desmaius_ —el niño cayo inconsciente, Chris rápidamente lo acomodó al pie del árbol y usó algunos hechizos paras resguardarlo—. Cuida de tu dueño y no te alejes de él —ordenó al animal que le gruñó antes de echarse al lado del niño.

El vampiro dejó atrás al humano y echó a correr hacia el lugar donde el aroma se iba perdiendo, atrás quedaron los árboles y pronto el bosque fue haciéndose más tupido pero llegó a un punto donde los arboles estaban perdiendo hojas y allí en el suelo vio huellas, eran varias y se adentraban más en el bosque, Chris estaba a punto de volver a correr cuando oyó gritos y el olor de la sangre lleno el aire sin pensarlo hecho a correr una vez más.

Carrie miró el lugar hasta donde la habían llevado, era un lugar bastante profundo en uno de los bosques que rodeaban Chamberlain y además no estaba sola, sus ojos buscaron el origen del aroma a sangre y vio a un adolescente de unos trece años, tal vez más, estaba sentado en el suelo sus manos estaban atadas y tenía sangre seca en el labio además de que su camiseta también tenía rastros de sangre pero no era suya, la vampiresa olfateó y notó que era sangre de animal, la mujer que la había llevado hasta allí la empujó para que se sentara en el suelo.

—¿Quién es ella Rachel? —preguntó un sujeto alto y fornido apuntado a la chica.

—Paciencia David. No vas creer lo que me entere mientras iba por los papeles del chico —canturreó.

—¡Habla de una vez! —exigió el hombre.

—Ella, esta niña, es la dulce hija de Carrie White —todos la miraron y luego a Rachel.

—No es posible —dijo David y se acercó a la chica sujetándola del mentón para verla mejor.

—¿No opuso resistencia? —preguntó otro hombre más joven que llevaba una mochila grande en la espalda.

—Lo intentó pero la convencí de cooperar, después de todo no parece haber heredado el talento de su madre pero aun si no tiene ese don el doctor Stark estará encantado de saber que puede recuperar aunque sea un poco de su proyecto más ambicioso —dijo la mujer.

La rubia ignoró a todos los sujetos y su atención se volvió hacia el adolescente que tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos fijos en la nada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto suavizando su voz e imprimiéndole ese sutil encanto que Harry usaba cuando quería obtener algo.

El chico parpadeo confundido y miró a su alrededor como si despertara de un sueño, al principio estaba confundido pero después sus ojos empezaron a mostrar pánico y desesperación.

—¿Dónde está Joey? —preguntó.

—Oh, al fin despiertas Scott, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por tu hermano a él no lo necesitamos, es sólo un niño normal, además tu padre dijo que lo cuidaría cuándo le preguntamos por tu ubicación —le respondió entonces otro sujeto que llevaba lentes y sus ojos eran azul claro, por lo demás era muy parecido a David incluso con el cabello entrecano.

—Drew ¿dónde está la camioneta? —preguntó Rachel.

—A medio kilómetro de aquí, todo está listo es hora de llevar a estos niños a su nueva casa, les va a gustar —respondió con un tono amable y hasta bonachón.

Pero eso sólo logró arrancar carcajadas de David y que Rachel sonriera, el hombre de la mochila sacudió la cabeza negativamente pero una sonrisa se mostró en su cara también.

—¡No pueden dejar a Joey con mi padre, lo matará! —exclamó Scott intentado soltarse.

—No te preocupes por eso chico tu hermanito nunca volverá con tu padre, Dan se encargó que el mocoso duerma para siempre en este bosque —dijo David riendo.

—No —Scott dejó de luchar, sus brazos perdieron fuerza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no derramó.

Carrie tuvo suficiente de todo, ahora sabia porque aquella mujer había estado preguntando por ella, aunque no había entendido mucho sabía que alguien la estaba buscando o la había buscado, alguien que quería su poder, miró sus manos esposadas y sonrió levemente, era una vampiresa perteneciente a la casa Black, no era débil y ya no estaba asustada, separó las manos y las esposas cayeron al suelo rotas, entonces miro a sus captores y sonrió, ahora tenía los ojos dilatados y David, el sujeto que había estado a punto de tocar a Scott salió volando y se estrelló contra un árbol, los demás estaban asombrados y aterrorizados y tardaron en moverse.

—¡Maldita perra! —soltó Rachel apuntándole con su pistola.

—No - digas - malas - palabras —dijo Carrie lentamente y alzó una mano.

Entonces la mujer que la había llevado hasta aquel lugar se llevó las manos al cuello e intentó gritar pero la rubia estaba bloqueando su garganta, sus compañeros cogieron sus armas y las apuntaron a hacia la chica, el sonido de los disparos hizo eco en el bosque más las balas se detuvieron en el aire mientras Rachel poco a poco dejaba de luchar hasta que su cuerpo se quedó sin fuerza y Carrie la dejado caer para fijar su vista en los demás pero entonces sintió una descarga eléctrica que la sacudió y fue intensificándose hasta que estuvo de rodillas.

—Sabía que ella era igual que su madre —dijo un hombre de unos sesenta años mientras le apuntaba con un taser.

—Es una telequinética quien se lo hubiera imaginado, el buen doctor está feliz cuando le llevemos a la hija de Carrie White y al pequeño sanador —añadió Drew.

—Rachel está muerta - declaro David y sus ojos oscuros se volvieron hacia la chica que estaba en el suelo.

Scott se encogió contra el árbol y cerró los ojos fuertemente, no quería ver a nadie más morir pero entonces oyó una risita débil y se fijó en la chica rubia que había dejado de temblar y estaba apretando los puños a medida que pequeñas piedritas se empezaron a elevar, Carrie alzó la cabeza al fin mostrando que sus ojos grises se habían tornado rojos y los colmillos le crecieron, la chica se enderezó.

—¡Pero qué demonios! —exclamaron los humanos cuando la vampiresa se puso en pie con parsimonia.

—¡Aumenta eso! —ordenó David pero la respuesta de su compañero no llegó pues la joven rubia extendió sus manos y la pequeña máquina que el hombre tenía en las manos explotó llevándose las manos del sujeto.

Los otros sacaron armas y las apuntaron contra los dos jóvenes, se oyeron nuevos disparos y Scott cerró los ojos otra vez pero ninguna bala llego, todas se detuvieron a mitad de camino y en el aire dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia sus incrédulos dueños, los hombres lograron cubrirse ocultándose tras los árboles en el último segundo.

Creyéndose salvo se prepararon para volver a descargar sus armas contra la rupia pero entonces un destello rojo llamó su atención, vacilantes apuntaron sus armas hacia los arbustos más un par manos salieron de allí y tiraron de David, el hombre quiso gritar pero el sonido jamás abandono su boca, Chris sostuvo el cuerpo mientras los latidos del hombre se apagaban a medida que la sangre era drenada hasta que su cuerpo se deslizó hasta el suelo en silencio mientras los otros disparaban contra el monstruo de ojos rubí.

Carrie se limitaba a detener las balas pues ya había notado la llegada de su compañero y decidió dejarle a él el resto. Tras unos segundos los disparos se detuvieron y de las sombras salió Chris.

—Creí haberte dicho que me esperaras —dijo tendiéndole una mano.

—Una mujer se me acercó, me amenazó con una pistola —respondió Carrie inocentemente.

—Pobre de ti, una pistola —dijo el castaño teatralmente.

—También estaba impregnada con el olor a sangre —agregó la chica.

—Carrie… —suspiro él, pero ella no lo miraba.

—¿Eres Carrie? —preguntó el adolescente que los observaba aun apoyado en el árbol.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Chris al menor.

El chico sólo lo miro y cerró los ojos, su suerte se había acabado su hermano y su cachorro estaban muertos y aunque él se había salvado ya era demasiado tarde para ayudar a su hermano menor, a esa hora el cuerpo de su Joey seguramente había perdido la calidez y el aliento de la vida ya se habría ido, para ese momento todo por lo que Scott había luchado ya no existía.

—Su nombre es Scott —respondió Carrie.

—¿Porque los secuestraron? —preguntó el castaño mirando a la rubia.

—Se enteraron que Carrie White había tenido una hija, les oí decir que lamentablemente habían perdido la oportunidad de atrapar a Carrie cuando ella desapareció hace veinticinco años pero suponían que tal vez yo había heredado su talento —la mirada preocupada de Chris inquieto a Carrie.

—¿Por qué lo secuestraron a él? —preguntó mirando al chico que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Ellos no dijeron mucho sólo lo llamaron «sanador» y dijeron que su padre recibió una buena compensación por entregarlo.

—Carrie ¿crees que puedas encargarte de él?, voy a ocuparme de limpiar —pidió Chris.

—Está bien —cedió la chica y se acercó al adolescente.

Scott no opuso resistencia cuando la rubia lo obligó a ponerse en pie ni intento resistirse cuando ella lo condujo al bosque lejos de los cadáveres y de todo aquel lugar. Demoraron varios minutos y llegaron hasta la orilla de un pequeño claro donde se detuvieron.

—¿Me van a matar? —preguntó entonces el joven.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó sorprendida.

Por respuesta el chico volvió la cabeza en dirección hacia el sitio donde habían estado cautivos, Carrie entonces lo entendió y se tensó un poco más alzá la cabeza orgullosamente y miró al adolescente.

—Ellos merecían morir, ellos…

—Secuestraron a Carrie y ese es un motivo suficiente —intervino Chris saliendo de entre los arboles.

Scott se sorprendió de ver al castaño pero no lo demostró, entonces volvió a hablar, tenía una duda y quería que le respondieran.

—¿Ustedes también tienen un don?

—¿Don? —pregunto confundida Carrie, Scott la observó y luego a Chris.

—Sí, como eso que hiciste, mover cosas con la mente —la chica asintió.

—Sí, supongo que sí es un don ¿y tú? ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

Él los miró indeciso pero recordó que ya no importaba, sacudió la cabeza, no tenía caso ocultarlo además ellos podrían matarlo y desaparecer su cuerpo si quisieran, por otro lado tampoco importaría si eso ocurría pues Joey ya no estaba.

—Puedo… devolverles la vida a pequeños animales y hacer que las plantas vuelvan a ser verdes —dijo mirando el suelo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Chris algo escéptico pues un don así sería muy valorado en el mundo mágico.

Scott se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol seco y sus manos brillaron mientras las hojas marrones se volvían verdes y el árbol rejuvenecía pero a medida de que el árbol se volvía más verde el chico se iba poniendo más pálido y su corazón luchaba por continuar funcionado, Chris fue el primero en notarlo y le apartó las manos del tronco.

—¡Basta! ¡Te estas matando! —ordenó el castaño.

—¡Déjame! Voy a devolverlo a su esplendor y me iré a reunir con mi hermano —protestó luchando contra el agarre de acero del vampiro.

—No creo que tu hermano aprecie tener que venir a buscar tu frío cadáver —le respondió mordazmente y el chico dejo de retorcerse.

—¡Mi hermano está muerto! —respondió furioso y volvió a moverse pero Chris lo inmovilizó y fijó sus brillantes ojos en los del humano.

—Tienes en ti la sangre de Rasta así que supongo que tu hermano es un niño con mucho valor y de pelo negro que estaba con un cachorro medio muerto —a medida que hablaba Scott se quedó quieto y asintió a la descripción—. Me lo encontré mientras venia hacia aquí, estaba bien, tenía unos raspones y la ropa hecha una piltrafa pero cuando lo dejé estaba dormido —explicó Chris soltando al chico.

—Está vivo… —dijo Scott antes de desmayarse.

Carrie se rió levemente al ver a Chris incrédulo mirando al adolescente que había logrado sostener antes de que se diera un golpe contra el suelo, el vampiro la miró a ella y luego volvió la vista al chiquillo como pidiendo ayuda.

—Y tú dices que Harry tiende a atraer personas extrañas —comentó la rubia, Chris abrió la boca y la cerró, luego desvió la mirada.

—Somos gemelos después de todo —alegó antes de poner a Scott sobre su hombro y empezar a caminar.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió Carrie y sonrió.

—Vamos, hay que ir reunir a este chico con su hermano y también hay que llevarlos con un sanador real.

—Chris, esos hombres sabían de mí, conocían mis poderes y también sabían sobre él.

—No habían nada entre sus cosas, busqué bien pero no hallé nada —respondió él deteniéndose.

—Mencionaron una camioneta, uno de ellos dijo que estaba como a medio kilómetro.

—Puedo seguir el rastro pero iré por el hermano del chico primero —Carrie asintió y se quedó con Scott mientras Chris desaprecia.

Unos minutos después el vampiro regresó con un niño y un cachorro que lo estaba mordiendo de la manga, la rubia sonrió y recibió al niño de brazos del castaño mientras el perro se había lanzado sobre Scott y le lamia las manos gimoteando. Chris puso algunas salvaguardas alrededor del claro y se fue siguiendo el rastro que había percibido en los secuestradores, Carrie se quedó en silencio, a cada cierto rato revisaba la temperatura de Scott que parecía ponerse cada vez más azul a pesar del hechizo calefactor que Chris le había colocado.

Los minutos pasaron y la luna seguía su camino por el cielo pero a medida que avanzaba más ella se empezó a preocupar pues Chris ya debería haber vuelto. Cuando estaba planteándose seriamente ir a buscarlo lo vio aparecer, tenía una pequeña mochila colgando y caminó hasta el claro traspasando las protecciones.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó la chica.

—No había mucho pero encontré una serie de discos y algunos documentos, también me encargue de la camioneta —respondió el castaño entonces su mirada se posó en los dos humanos—. Su corazón late con más esfuerzo —observó acercándose al adolescente.

—Sí, necesita ayuda y rápido —concordó Carrie.

—Creo que es momento de llamar a mi hermano.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	8. Misterios

_**Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling**_

* * *

 _ **Misterio**_

Harry estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana con un libro en la mano, la noche era hermosa, la luna creciente iluminaba tenuemente pero esa luz era más que suficiente para el joven nosferatu y mientras Draco dormía el moreno leía entretenido tal como se lo explicó a Hermione muchas veces pues él era un hijo de la noche y mientras la luna y las estrellas estuviesen allí arriba él se sentiría muy cómodo en esa oscuridad y silencio aunque este último no fuera absoluto pues se oían las voces de algunos vecinos. Harry se pudo en pie y miró la hora, eran las tres de la madrugada, Draco se hallaba profundamente dormido. Harry sonrió antes de salir de la habitación e ir a revisar a los niños.

Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando el medallón que llevaba al cuello se calentó y soltó un leve destello, extrañado Harry se alejó de la habitación de los infantes y se dirigió al estudio, sacó su medallón y extendió sus manos, el medallón entonces flotó entre ellas y se agrandó hasta transformarse en un enorme espejo de obsidiana de medio cuerpo.

—Vaya, hasta que decides aparecer Chris —reprendió observando a su gemelo.

Chris se rio nervioso mientras Harry lo fulminaba con la mirada, a través del espejo el castaño miraba a todos lados menos a su hermano que tenía el ceño fruncido y esa mirada que decía claramente «espero que tengas una buena excusa».

—Hola hermano —saludó finalmente el castaño.

—¿A qué debo que te dignes a comunicarte después de tres meses? —preguntó el nosferatu, aunque su mirada estaba analizando el entorno que rodeaba a Chris.

—Yo, bueno… —Harry arqueó una ceja.

—Chris… —se oyó entonces la suplicante voz de Carrie.

—¿Qué ocurre? —el moreno dejo el juego y su mirada se volvió más intensa.

—Necesito tu ayuda —finalmente soltó el castaño.

—¿Dónde están? —Chris quiso sonreír, sabía que con Harry siempre contaría, no importaba el problema si pedía ayuda Harry acudiría sin hacer preguntas.

—En el bosque de Chamberlain Maine, está muy lejos de Inglaterra y no puedo aparecerme además…

—Bien, no se muevan de allí —lo cortó Harry, el espejo se puso negro y volvió a ser un medallón.

El moreno se giró y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Aurel que se había acercado cuando oyó las voces, Harry le dio un leve asentimiento mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación, el guardián convocó una capa y se preparó para salir.

Draco sintió una leve caricia y después unos labios se posaron sobre su frente, el rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su pareja.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó somnoliento.

—Voy a ir por Chris, me ha pedido ayuda.

—¿Qué hizo tontoPotter ahora?

—No le pregunté, pero no tardaré no te preocupes.

Draco terminó de despertarse y vio la preocupación y el temor en los ojos de su pareja así que antes de que él se alejara lo tomo de la muñeca.

—Harry, todo va estar bien —el vampiro lo miró a los ojos y asintió levemente.

—Aurel irá conmigo, Amón y Sakura salieron en la madrugada y no sé a qué hora llegaran, pero Jasper estará aquí por si necesitas algo —explicó, Draco suspiró, pero le dio una leve sonrisa a su paranoico vampiro.

Se inclinó sobre el rubio y le dio un casto beso antes de salir de la habitación, Draco se estiró en la cama y se puso en pie ya que el sueño se le había pasado.

Aurel y Jasper estaban esperando a Harry y en cuanto lo vieron el ruso se acercó.

—Estoy listo.

—Bien, vamos —dijo Harry, Aurel puso entonces una mano en el hombro del moreno y los dos se desvanecieron envueltos en una capa de sombras.

Draco fue a la habitación de su hijo pero al ingresar se encontró con la cama vacía, suspiró y miró la otra cama donde dormía Sho, y allí envuelto como una oruga vio a Rigel mientras que el otro niño dormía en una esquina de la cama cubierto sólo con una pequeña esquina de la sábana, el rubio sacudió la cabeza, sacó una de las colchas de la cama de Rigel y cubrió con ella a Sho.

—Son muy unidos —comentó Jasper desde la puerta.

—Sí, Rigel está muy apegado a Sho —el guardián arqueó una ceja al percibir cierta inquietud proveniente del mago.

Jasper quería preguntar qué era lo que estaba incomodándolo, pero Draco parecía algo distante así que uso su poder para calmar la ansiedad del joven mago, su manipulación fue sutil y Draco no notó como poco a poco se calmaba.

Harry se apareció en un claro junto con Aurel, el moreno recorrió el sitio con la mirada y viejos recuerdos le llegaron como flashes, cerró los ojos alejando esos pensamientos de su mente y se centró en su hermano, Amón había estado enseñándole a buscar a los miembros de su casa mediante las sombras, el egipcio le explicó que mientras más cercano fuese el vínculo más fácil sería hallar al vampiro que buscaba.

—Así que esto es Chamberlain —comentó Aurel observando la jungla que los rodeaba— no sé, me imaginaba este lugar un poco diferente —agregó.

—Sólo estamos en el bosque, el pueblo es más… pintoresco —comentó casualmente— Aurel vamos, Chris está casi en el corazón del bosque —dijo Harry cogiendo al ruso del brazo.

Chris casi salta cuando su hermano se materializo frente a él, el castaño trago saliva al ver esos ojos verdes examinando su alrededor y finalmente detenerse en él, los ojos de Harry lo recorrieron de arriba abajo haciendo que Chris diera un leve paso atrás ante ese escrutinio, pero entonces la trabajosa respiración de Scott lo sacó de su aturdimiento, enfrentó la mirada penetrante de su hermano.

—Harry, lamento no haberte dicho nada cuando me fui pero eso podemos hablarlo después, te llamé porque este chico necesita ayuda —dijo mirando al muchacho que se estaba poniendo ligeramente azul a pesar de los hechizos que lo estaban ayudando a mantenerse cálido— por favor ayúdalo —pidió.

Harry volvió su mirada a la joven rubia y rápidamente la observó en busca de alguna herida pero no parecía haber nada entonces cuando se hubo asegurado que ellos estaban relativamente bien se fijó en el humano cuyo corazón latía lentamente, se agachó y su mano se posó en la frente del adolescente, su temperatura estaba muy baja pero lo que lo alarmó fue el débil flujo de su energía, su vida se estaba extinguiendo, esa energía vital que todo ser viviente tiene estaba a muy poco de apagarse como una débil vela que luchaba por mantenerse encendida a pesar del fuerte viento. Frunció el ceño confundido, eso ocasionalmente les pasaba a los magos cuando se excedían y llevaban a la magia hasta los límites, algo como lo que él hizo cuando estaba en primer año pero ¿cómo un adolescente humano acababa en una situación así? Se preguntó.

—Su cuerpo se está rindiendo, no le queda suficiente calor y sus órganos están empezando a congelarse, además su energía de vida se está apagando no sé qué podría hacer yo, no soy especialista, pero creo que Cassy podría ayudar a reactivar su calor corporal, su energía por otro lado…

—Harry por favor.

—Chris, Carrie, esto no es algo que yo pueda solucionar, sé que Serena tal vez sepa que hacer, pero… es un humano así que no puedo decir que aguantará.

—Por favor —insistió la chica.

—Draco es un experto en pociones tal vez él pueda hacer algo —sugirió Aurel.

—Sí, supongo que eso puede funcionar —susurró Harry algo desanimado más levanto al chico y lo puso sobre su hombro—. Chris tú vienes conmigo, Aurel tú trae a Carrie. —ordenó.

Chris función el ceño pero no protestó. Carrie cogió al pequeño niño y a la mascota de los dos humanos al tiempo que Aurel la tomaba de la cintura y todos desaparecían. Aterrizaron en la limpia sala de la casa de California, Chris se tambaleó ligeramente pero luego se mostró contrariado viendo todo el lugar ya que no reconocía nada de aquello, todo era muy raro y diferente además del aroma que tenía aquel sitio.

—Harry ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Draco en cuanto los vio aparecer tan sorpresivamente.

—Tenías razón, ellos están bien sólo tenían un pequeño problema pero este chico se está congelando desde dentro —explicó el moreno poniendo al humano en un sillón.

El mago se acercó e ignoró a los demás incluso los ladridos del cachorro que tenía Carrie y empezó a examinar al chiquillo, sacudiendo la cabeza varias veces, finalmente se enderezó y salió rápidamente hacia el sótano regresando a los pocos minutos con tres diferentes viales.

—Vamos a darle esto, reactivará su corazón y le devolverá el calor —explicó, Harry asintió y levantó la cabeza del muchacho, Draco le hizo beber el contenido del primer vial y esperó unos minutos, luego procedió a darle los otros dos viales—. Ahora sólo queda esperar, debería tardar unos pocos minutos.

La mirada de todos estaba en el mago y el chico que tras unos largos minutos recobró algo de color y todos pudieron oír como su corazón empezaba a latir con más normalidad, aunque Harry aún notaba como la esencia de vida seguía débil.

—Llamaré a Serena —decidió, los demás aún estaban fascinados por la rapidez con que las pociones habían hecho lo que ellos no pudieron.

—Snape tenía razón —susurró Chris recordando vagamente una frase que su ex profesor de pociones dijo.

—Puedes embotellar la fama e incluso frenar a la muerte —recito Draco sonriendo— pero no todos tiene el talento para ser pocionistas —agregó.

—Eras su consentido Malfoy, y yo le caía mal —alegó desviando su mirada.

—Deberíamos mover al chico, no creo que Sho y Rigel se queden muy tranquilos si los ven cuando bajen a desayunar —intervino Jasper que hasta ese momento se había quedado algo alejado.

—Sí, tienes razón hay que llevarlos a la habitación del segundo piso antes que los niños despierten.

Chris parpadeo confundido pero sin decir nada movieron a Scott y después de acomodarlo y a su hermano pequeño junto al perro en una recamara del segundo piso el castaño se dirigió a Aurel que estaba por irse.

—Aurel ¿de qué niños está hablando Draco? —preguntó, el ruso lo miró unos momentos después sonrió.

—Lo veras en unas horas, te vas a sorprender —agregó riendo y sin más se marchó.

—¡Oye! ¿Por lo menos me vas a decir dónde estamos? —preguntó yendo tras él.

—Estamos En Florida, nos mudamos como hace unos dos meses y medio, pero como ustedes estaban de viaje no se enteraron —le respondió Draco.

—Eso explica porque Harry apareció tan rápido, a pesar de ser un nosferatu aún no puede aparecerse en el otro lado del mundo —reflexionó el castaño.

—Es cierto, pero estoy practicando, además hermanito aun si pudiera una aparición internacional sería detectada por el Wizengamot y no quiero darles más motivos para odiar a los vampiros —intervino Harry acercándose.

—Harry ¿qué pasó con Serena?

—Molly me respondió, Serena y Seiya están visitando a Cassy, pero Vald me dijo que él la traería en cuanto vuelva a Avalon—explicó, entonces su mirada se clavó en el castaño y la rubia—. Y bien ¿qué hicieron desde que dejaron Londres? —los dos chicos se sonrojaron.

—Estuvimos en varios sitios antes de llegar a Chamberlain —se apresuró a responder Chris.

—Bueno ¿porque no nos cuentan? —sugirió Draco sonriendo de lado.

—Es una larga historia y no quisiera aburrirlos, además…

—Tenemos tiempo hermanito —lo cortó Harry.

Chris suspiro cansado y Carrie lo tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, aquella acción no pasó desapercibida para la otra pareja. Jasper silenciosamente se marchó al igual que Aurel dejando a ambas parejas solas.

Harry sonrió y le hizo una seña a Chris para que lo siguieran, caminaron hasta el estudio y Harry se sentó en un enorme sillón y Draco se sentó en el reposabrazos mientras los otros dos se sentaban juntos, Chris procedió a hablar entonces relatando todo lo que había pasado desde que dejaron Londres.

—Pensábamos ir a Chamberlain inmediatamente, pero Chamberlain no se iba a ir a ningún lado y antes queríamos…

—Quería conocer París, le dicen la capital de la moda y la alta costura y a mí siempre me llamó la atención, mi madre era costurera crecí viéndola transformar telas en hermosos vestidos, aunque nunca eran para nosotras, pero eran maravillosos aquellos vestidos —la rubia sonrió y Chris le apretó la mano.

—Después estuvimos en Italia, fuimos a Venecia, hay un gran grupo de sirenas y tritones viviendo bajo la ciudad y también varios pasajes al mundo mágico, aunque la mayoría son consideradas casas encantada, aun así, disfrutamos mucho del lugar y conocimos a una bonita sirena que resultó ser la madre de tu amigo Aldrichs, el mago blanco —rio el castaño recordando a la hermosa mujer y su melodiosa voz.

—Chris estuvo coqueteando con ella todo el tiempo hasta el señor Endimión apareció, sólo entonces se detuvo —comentó Carrie al tiempo que su mano estrujaba la de chico aunque Chris resistió y no hizo ninguna mueca.

—Eso no es cierto, bueno, talvez una parte, pero no estaba coqueteando, ella me estaba contando que la ciudad es realmente hermosa durante el carnaval donde los magos y los no magos se mezclan ocultos tras las máscaras, así que pensé que sería una buena idea llevar a Oriana y a Rigel el próximo año —Harry arqueó una ceja divertido por lo que estaba viendo entre su hermano y Carrie.

—Donde pasamos el resto del tiempo, pues, se resume a que nos unimos a un tour y visitamos seis países a lo largo de toda Europa antes de ir Chamberlain —Carrie soltó la mano de Chris.

El ambiente divertido se apagó y Chris suspiró, Harry fijo sus ojos en la chica pero ella mantuvo la mirada en sus zapatos el silencio reino unos minutos hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

—Visite la tumba de mi madre, también recorrí la ciudad pero muchas cosas habían cambiado, el tiempo ha seguido corriendo en el pueblo, los antiguos chicos que estudiaron conmigo ya están casados y con hijos, fue un poco sorpresivo porque a pesar de que sabía que el tiempo no se detuvo para ellos fue diferente verlo y creí que me olvidarían pero algunas personas creo que me reconocieron o me asociaron con Carrie White y las cosas se pusieron un poco difíciles cuando Sue Snell me vio, ella tuvo un accidente, afirmaba que yo era Carrie White pero logré hablar con Tommy, su esposo y los convencí de que era la hija de Carrie, Carson Black —susurró lo último y bajo la mirada.

—¿Qué paso después? ¿Cómo es que acabaron en el bosque con esos niños humanos? —Harry le habló suavemente.

—Pensábamos salir de Chamberlain en la tarde a la vista de todos para que no creyeran que me desvanecí en el aire, estaba esperando a Chris cuando una mujer se me acercó, me amenazó con un arma y la acompañé porque olía a sangre pero no era suya además tenía impregnado un aroma diferente, un aroma peculiar —la voz de Carrie se volvió fría— me llevó por el bosque, casi no hablaba pero podía sentir sus emociones, su alegría, entonces nos reunimos con unos hombres, todos ellos apestaban como los cazadores y Scott estaba allí, él lucía tan perdido, me recordó a mí, ellos alardearon de haber matado al hermano de Scott y no pude contenerme cuando intentaron tocarnos, los maté y Chris acabó con los que quedaron, después Scott nos habló sobre su poder y nos lo enseñó —Carrie se detuvo y Chris le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacia el mientras la chica apretaba los puños—. Los que son como yo no tenemos un buen destino Harry, ellos hablaron…, dijeron que había otros, dijeron que alguien nos está cazando —los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron y la sangre manchó su pálida piel.

El nosferatu se puso en pie y se acercó, ella se veía tan frágil a pesar de tener un poder capaz de destruir el mundo, era como una niña perdida, una pequeña asustada buscando consuelo, dolida con el mundo asustada, triste por lo que otros como ella estuviesen sufriendo. Harry miró a Chris pidiendo un silencio permiso y el castaño aunque algo renuente se retiró, el moreno entonces abrazó a la rubia y en ese momento Chris finalmente entendió el vínculo que su hermano tenía con Carrie, no era romántico era fraternal y protector tal como alguna vez Aurel lo había mencionado, el vínculo entre Carrie y Harry era casi como el suyo.

Draco se puso en pie, Chris lo intentó imitar pero su le sujetó la mano y le indicó que tomara su lugar, Chris estaba sorprendido pero entonces sintió como el peso de Carrie caía sobre él, ella estaba profundamente dormida, todavía sorprendido la sujetó con suavidad, Harry sonrió y con delicadeza quitó unos mechones del cabello del rostro de la chica dejando al descubierto su delicado rostro, el tiempo de Carrie se había detenido cuando fue transformada, no sabían porque era aquello lo que sí sabían era que así se quedaría por siempre y el vampiro castaño la amaba.

—Voy a cuidarla bien te lo prometo —dijo Chris.

—No espero menos de ti hermano, ella es muy importante para mí, si la lastimas…

—Te clavaré una estaca en el corazón si llora por tu culpa Potter —intervino Draco arrastrando las palabras y sorprendiendo a los gemelos— ¿Qué? Me agrada la chica, no es tan fastidiosa como la sabelotodo de Granger —respondió a la mirada sorprendida de ambos, Harry se rió.

—Ven te mostrare una habitación donde puedas dejarla descansar, después hay cosas que hacer —indicó el moreno.

Chris dejo a Carrie dormida y se dirigió al estudio. Harry y Draco estaban esperándolo, el nosferatu frunció el ceño al ver la mochila y las dos carpetas de documentos que Chris colocó sobre el escritorio.

—Esto es lo que encontré en la camioneta de los hombres que secuestraron a Carrie —explicó.

—Vamos a revisarlos, tal vez haya algo —dijo el moreno.

—¿Porque motivo creen que alguien esté buscando a las personas como Carrie? —preguntó el rubio atrayendo la atención de los gemelos.

—Por poder, tal vez…

—Para experimentar con ellos —intervino Jasper.

—¿Experimentar? —cuestionó Draco confundido.

—Sí, no sería la primera vez, los humanos siempre le han temido a lo diferente y cuando encuentran algo que no comprenden experimentan, queriendo saberlo todo, en la época de los castillos ya ocurrió, murieron muchas personas inocentes y la historia se repitió en la quema la brujas.

—Pero las brujas y magos verdaderos nunca murieron, era sólo cuestión de echar un hechizo y…

—Estaban salvados, pero Draco, había otras personas que no eran brujas ni magos, pero poseían talentos, poderes, tal vez no como Carrie, pero si había personas diferentes que murieron en la hoguera o encerrados en mazmorras sólo por miedo, por ser diferentes —Jasper tenía los manos echas puños, aunque el ambiente no vario ni tampoco la expresión neutra del guardián.

El mago se quedó en silencio nunca lo había pensado así, pues durante toda su vida siempre le pareció absurda la manera en que los _muggle_ habían intentado cazar a la comunidad mágica, incluso en los libros de historia se mencionaba que hechizos usaban la brujas y magos para protegerse, pero el rubio nunca pensó en aquellos que no podían protegerse, en aquellos que eran inocentes y aun así fueron acusados de hacer magia.

—No va a haber otra quema de brujas Jasper, nos vamos a asegurar de eso —dijo Chris pensado en la chica rubia que dormía a solo unos metros de ellos. Jasper abrió las manos y una sonrisa floreció en su rostro.

—Bueno, quería ver si los puedo ayudar, he vivido entre América durante mucho tiempo —dijo él para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, tu ayuda nos vendría bien —estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

Una hora después. Draco tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en una carpeta que había encontrado dentro de la mochila, ahí se hallaban cuatro fotografías _muggles_ y una pequeña descripción al lado de cada una de ellas, todas describían a cuatro individuos especiales, aunque todos tenían una gran equis roja sobre la cara pero lo más terrible eran que los cuatro eran niños, el más pequeño debía tener unos cuatro años y el mayor sólo aparentaba diez u once. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Jasper que estaba a su lado sacudió la cabeza negativamente y cerró la capeta, aquellas personas ya habían sido cazadas. Draco dejó los documentos horrorizado por lo que eran capaces de hacer los _muggles_ pero entonces recordó a Voldemort y supo que no importaba el mundo siempre habría alguien que llevaba la maldad hasta el extremo, Jasper colocó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio mago y éste se relajó ligeramente, ya sólo les quedaba revisar el resto de direcciones apuntadas en aquellos documentos. Draco se giró para ver a su pareja, pero Harry tenía el espejo negro desplegado enfrente suyo y hablaba con el padre de Serena.

—Chris y Carrie están bien Vald, pero estos documentos que encontraron… tengo un mal presentimiento y…

—Harry, voy a mandar a Milo y su equipo, ellos se encargarán de limpiar todo y buscar más información y en cuanto Serena llegue iremos contigo chico —aseguró el mayor.

—Me encargué de limpiar todo el lugar y me deshice de los cuerpos y de la camioneta, no creo que su guardián vaya a ser necesario —protesto el castaño que había estado siguiendo la conversación de los dos nosferatu.

—Eso está bien Chris, pero Milo es un experto y francamente es mejor que se elimine cualquier riesgo —respondió Vald tratando de tranquilizar al gemelo de Harry.

—Pero no creo que sea necesario —susurró el castaño.

—Nos vemos Harry, prepararé todo para que Milo se encargue.

—Nos vemos Vald —se despidió Harry y el espejo se tornó negro nuevamente.

Chris bostezo y se recostó en el sillón, se sentía muy casado y sus ojos fueron cerrándose lentamente, las voces de Harry y Draco hablando con Jasper pronto se volvieron susurros apagados hasta que se extinguieron minutos más tarde, Chris estaba completamente dormido mientras Jasper continuaba leyendo con detalle las pequeñas descripciones de aquellas personas y la variedad de dones o sospechas de dones, eran más de cincuenta personas, todas entre niños de ocho años y hombres y mujeres de hasta treinta que poseían alguna clase de habilidad que los hacia diferentes.

 _«Es inquietante»_ se dijo el rubio recordando que hace varios años atrás una baronesa de la casa Bathory había creado todo un ejército de neófitos para luchar por el territorio de caza, pero él se infiltro y María tuvo que huir cuando Jasper se encargó de aquel problema, más lo peculiar era que María sabía que existían personas con dones especiales y los buscaba para transformarlos y unirlos a su ejército. Jasper cerró los ojos recordando aquellos años en los que tuvo que eliminar a muchos neófitos y los lamentos aún podía oírlos pero en aquella ocasión no podía fallar, se tenía que hacer y él era el guardián de la condesa, él debía hacerlo. Aunque María logró escapar, por mucho que buscó la vampiresa lo evadió y aun hoy en día se ocultaba.

El sonido de pequeños pies corriendo escalera abajo y el ladrido de un animal siguiéndolos distrajo a los tres hombres y entonces Draco notó a Chris dormido en el sofá.

—Creo que tu hermano debería descansar en un lugar más adecuado —comentó.

—¿Qué? —Harry había estado tan concentrado que no noto como su gemelo había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Draco se acercó al durmiente y le dio un ligero empujón con la mano tratando de despertar al vampiro que sólo se giró y le dio la espalda, Draco arqueó una ceja y una sonrisa nada inocente surco su rostro.

—Ve a dormir a tu habitación Potter, estás arruinando mi sofá —dijo el rubio antes de lanzarle una maldición punzante al vampiro.

Chris abrió los ojos al instante y su mirada carmesí se posó en el rubio al tiempo que sus colmillos se desplegaban, Jasper se puso rápidamente entre el mago y el vampiro hasta que el segundo parpadeó y entonces cayó en cuenta de que estaba en la casa de su hermano, sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos y colmillos regresaron a la normalidad.

—No tienes que ser tan agresivo Malfoy —masculló molesto Chris mientras arrastraba los pies fuera del estudio.

Cuando el castaño desapareció la puerta se cerró, Harry suspiró y se sentó con la mirada algo ausente, Jasper guardo los documentos cuidadosamente y fijo su mirada en el moreno.

—¿Harry? —preguntó el mago cuando ya no oyó al castaño quejándose mientras subía por las escaleras.

—Chris y Carrie se toparon con algo más grande de lo que imaginamos, pero aún no se mucho…

—Creo que de nada sirve hacer conjeturas apresuradas, lo mejor es esperar a ver qué más encuentra Milo y la llegada de la princesa y el segundo rey —intervino Jasper mandándoles suaves oleadas de calma.

En ese momento hubo un suave golpeteo y luego la puerta se abrió revelando a Aurel que lucía algo estresado, aunque comparado con los demás se veía muy bien.

—Harry, Draco, los niños ya están despiertos, además esa mujer _muggle_ dijo que vendría hoy —el moreno se pasó las manos por el pelo desordenándolo más.

—Iré a vigilar a los niños y tú Aurel encárgate de la mujer _muggle_ —dijo Jasper dejando sola a la pareja.

—Estás preocupado por lo que pueda pasar con Carrie y con tu hermano ¿verdad? —cuestionó el rubio.

—Me conoces bien, pero la verdad no sé qué pensar no creí que habría más gente como Carrie, _muggles_ con poderes que casi rivalizan con la magia y no sé cómo esto vaya a afectar nuestro futuro ni como los magos lo van a tomar, además… quiero saber quién esta tras las personas como Carrie y que buscan.

—Ve despacio Black, una cosa a la vez, primero encarguémonos de proteger a los nuestros, de lo demás creo que tus padres y Vald se pueden encargar de investigar quien esta tras los _muggles_ —dijo Draco.

Harry sonrió y apoyó su frente en la de Draco que puso una mano en el rostro del moreno y permanecieron así unos minutos, perdiéndose en los ojos del contrario, Harry agradecía tener a su dragón y Draco sonreía por tener a su tonto vampiro. Pero el instante acabó cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y dos pequeños huracanes rubios interrumpieron en el estudio seguidos por el guardián de Elizabeth que tenía al pequeño perro prendido de su pantalón, Rigel corrió directo hacia su padre y le dio una tacleada en el estómago para luego reír abiertamente al ver la mueca de Harry.

—¡Papá! ¿Hoy que vamos a hacer, que nos vas a enseñar? —cuestionaba el imparable niño.

—Draco, Harry, la mujer del CPS acaba de llegar y quiere hablar con ustedes —interrumpió Aurel haciendo suspirar a los padres mientras los niños los miraban interrogantes.

—Esos estúpidos _muggles_ metiches —masculló Draco y Harry le dio la razón.

Todo había comenzado como unas dos semanas atrás, cuando la chismosa vecina vio a los niños jugando fuera, después de la primera vez cada que los niños salían la mujer los espiaba desde la ventana hasta que un día se acercó hasta la barda que dividía el jardín trasero y comenzó a cuestionar a los infantes. Sho era bastante tímido así que cuando la vecina le sonrió de aquella manera el agachó la cabeza y se alejó lo más que pudo de aquella extraña, Rigel por otro lado era un loro al que sólo le hacía falta que le den cuerda y con toda su inocencia respondió a las preguntas de la chismosa mujer que se enteró que los niños no sólo eran criados por hombres solamente sino que también se enteró de lo que para ella era lo más grave, que aquellos sujetos no enviaban a los pequeños infantes a la escuela, afortunadamente Harry y Draco habían dado indicaciones a los pequeños sobre jamás mencionar la magia pero eso no evitó que la vecina hiciese varias llamadas al Child Status Protection denunciando lo que ella consideraba abuso contra los derechos de los menores y pronto los vampiros tuvieron en su puerta a tres representantes del CPS, Draco estuvo tentado muchas veces a hechizarlos y mandarlos lejos pero Jasper era el que más había lidiado con humanos y después de que Draco frustrado por las preguntas hechizara a los _muggles_ el guardián intervino, lo mejor era que les dieran lo que querían aquellos pobres agentes del gobierno que sólo cumplían su trabajo, así los dejarían en paz.

—Creo que lanzarles un _obliviate_ y desaparecer a la vecina sería una solución más permanente —opinó el mago con su varita en la mano.

—En algún momento volverán a menos que quieras seguir desapareciendo a todos lo que toquen a tu puerta, además creo que no estaría mal que los niños interactúen con otros pequeños de su edad —opinó el guardián de Lizzy.

—Jasper, ¡Rigel es una bomba de tiempo! Hace magia espontáneamente, no le importará si es ante nosotros o ante toda una escuela de niños _muggles_ —dijo exasperado Draco.

—Pero tal vez eso es lo que los niños necesitan Draco, para que Rigel aprenda a controlarse debe interactuar con otros niños aparte de Sho —comentó Harry— y si te tranquiliza más creo que podría poner a dos tres vampiros dentro de la escuela.

—Yo creo que es arriesgado —opinó Aurel mirando a los dos niños que estaban trepados en la mujer petrificada— pero, también podría ayudar a que Rigel se controle y a que Sho se vuelva más sociable, además siempre podríamos probar a desaparecer si algo sale terrible.

—Podemos usar el método Scamander de borrado de memoria rápido —Harry rió alegremente.

—Bien, pero si los niños salen perjudicados ustedes tres se las verán conmigo —aceptó el rubio antes de devolver a la normalidad a los muggles.

De esa manera y con algo de compulsión Harry había conseguido que los del CPS afirmaran que el hogar era adecuado para los niños, aunque habían entrevistado a todos los miembros de la familia y la cosa había quedado algo rara, Amón y Sakura se hicieron pasar por los profesores particulares de los pequeños, Jasper quedó como el primo de Draco cuyo hermano mellizo era Aurel y los niños, pues eran hijos de Draco, y Harry era su esposo. Amón aporto su granito de arena diciendo que ambos niños habían sido fruto de «maternidad subrogada» aunque después tuvo que explicarles a los jóvenes vampiros que significaba aquello.

El encanto y poder de convencimiento de Amón y Harry fue tal que dejó a la mujer, que había sido la que los entrevistó, adorando a los dos educados y elegantes jóvenes, tan varoniles y tan sensibles, la pobre mujer estaba bajo el completo control del par de nosferatu y convenció a sus compañeros que habían entrevistado a los demás miembros de la casa que no había mejor lugar para los pequeños Rigel y Sho, que eran dos querubines tiernos y adorables a los ojos _muggles_ así que lo único que quedo pendiente fue la inscripción de los niños en el _Elementary School_ , afortunadamente la escuela quedaba a dos cuadras de la escuela de Bella.

Y aunque Rigel aparentaba cinco años y le tocaría ir al kínder Draco sugirió inscribir a los dos niños en el mismo grado.

Y ahora la mujer del CPS sólo estaba de visita y para saber cuándo iniciarían los niños la escuela.

—Bienvenida señorita Jones, es un placer verla nuevamente —saludó Harry sonriendo.

—¡Oh!, señor Black, el placer es todo mío —la mujer batió las pestañas y se ruborizó cuando Harry le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano, ella estaba completamente enamorada de Harry para diversión de Aurel y molestia de Draco.

—Adelante, pase por favor —Draco rodo los ojos al oír a Harry hablar.

—Claro, claro ¿y cómo está todo por aquí?, ¿los niños comenzarán ya la escuela? —preguntó tratando de parecer profesional.

—Por supuesto, todos los papeles están listos y Rigel y Sho comenzarán la escuela en dos días más.

—Cuanto me alegro, podría ver los papales por favor…

Aurel se rió por lo bajo al ver Draco rodando los ojos y despotricando contra la descarada _muggle_ que le coqueteaba abiertamente al vampiro, Jasper sacudió la cabeza y se apoyó en la barra de la cocina.

—Harry logrará que en unos momentos más la señorita Jones comience a hiperventilar si sigue así —comentó el vampiro empático sin borrar su blanca sonrisa.

—No sólo va lograr eso, Draco lo va a castrar en cuanto ella se marche —opinó el ruso.

—No lo creo, eso lo perjudicaría más a él que a Harry —rió Jasper.

—¡No estoy pintado por si no lo han notado! —los ojos del mago destellaron haciendo a los dos vampiros desviar la mirada— Te vas enterar vampiro idiota —masculló.

Cuando el rubio se marchó la pareja se soltó a reír abiertamente, era muy divertido para ellos vivir bajo el mismo techo que el nosferatu y su temperamental pareja aunque no era el único, Sakura, la dulce y tierna youkai también había demostrado una vena celosa y posesiva después de ver a aquella humana tan pegada a Amón pues poco después de la primera visita del CPS la joven japonesa echó al egipcio de la habitación y no le permitió regresar por mucho que él rogo así que el nosferatu había estado haciendo muchos méritos durante casi dos semanas para que la castaña le permitiera volver a entrar a su habitación y la noche anterior finalmente Sakura lo había perdonado lo que ocasionó que la pareja estuviera ausente aquella mañana.

Chris abrió los ojos cuando el sol ya estaba a poco de ocultarse, buscó a Carrie con la mirada pero ella no estaba entonces oyó su voz proveniente desde la otra habitación así que se puso en pie y parpadeó confundido, luego recordó que estaba en la nueva casa de su hermano, se desperezó y salió de la habitación yendo directamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de Carrie, apenas se asomó se encontró con la chica que hablaba en voz baja con Serena, cuando ambas lo notaron lo invitaron a entrar.

—Hola Chris —saludó la señora del Avalon.

—Serena ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien gracias, pero ustedes por otro lado sí que gustan de crear caos a su paso ¿verdad? —rió.

—Creo que es un don —respondió el castaño.

—Ya lo creo, Harry fue un verdadero reto cuando estuvo en la academia, pero tu querido no te quedas atrás. Bueno, como le decía a Carrie, creo que lo mejor para esos dos chicos que trajeron es que los lleven a Londres, y antes de que protestes te diré que hay un lugar especial para personas como ellos, Cassy y Nadir se están encargando de dirigir el lugar, un aparente orfanato, pero es especial desde que lo abrimos hemos recibidos niños mágicos y dos casos especiales: dos niños _muggle_ con poderes que no son de procedencia mágica.

—Como Scott —susurró el castaño mirando al adolescente que dormía profundamente.

—Sí. Chris, quiero que te unas al orfanato, tú y Carrie pueden ayudar a mantener a estos niños seguros, lejos de los que buscan aprovecharse de ellos y tal vez puedan enseñarles a usar sus dones.

—Serena, los magos y el gobierno inglés…

—Déjame la burocracia a mi Chris.

Harry los observaba desde la puerta en silencio.

Chris miró a Carrie y luego al humano, luego volvió su mirada hacia la rubia procedente de Avalon, si aceptaba estaría en Londres cerca de su padre y hermana pero Harry estaría al otro lado del mundo, además Chris no se consideraba el mejor ejemplo a seguir ¿y si se equivocaba?, él no era el mejor para tomar decisiones. Entonces Carrie enlazó sus dedos con los de él y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, ella quería hacer aquello, ayudar a los que eran diferentes pero también respetaría la decisión de Chris y si él no quería entonces Carrie apoyaría eso. Chris suspiró tomando finalmente una determinación y esperaba que fuese correcta.

—Harry, me quedare más cerca de casa —dijo mirando a su gemelo.

El moreno había estado pensando en eso desde que Serena llegó y se encargó del chico humano, ella le contó sobre el peculiar caso de dos niños que llegaron al orfanato, no eran magos pero tenían talentos especiales, el niño era capaz de caminar sobre el agua y la niña de siete años era telepática, Cassy había tomado especial interés en los pequeños y con ayuda de Nadir estaban encargándose de protegerlos, por ese motivo Serena se encontraba lejos de Avalon cuando él la contacto en busca de ayuda.

Harry miró a su hermano, Chris podía meterse en problemas más serios si había alguien tras esos humanos diferentes y él no quería que su hermano corriera ese riesgo más al ver a su gemelo Harry entendió que quien tenía que decidir era Chris y a él sólo le quedaba apoyar a sus hermanos en los caminos que eligiesen.

—Es tu decisión Chris, y creo que a Oriana definitivamente le gustaría tenerte más cerca para Navidad —respondió sonriendo, el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Yo voy a aceptar la oferta de Serena, quiero ayudar a los que son como yo y como Scott —dijo Carrie.

—Cuenta conmigo también —dijo Chris.

—Entonces no se diga más, prepararé todo para que se trasladen esta misma noche —se alegró Serena.

Chris se rió y Harry se alejó mientras Chris y Carrie hablaban, el moreno se encaminó hacia el sótano y cuando bajaba se encontró con Vald, el nosferatu mayor se enderezó y un amago de sonrisa apareció levemente en su cara.

—¿Cómo llevas encargarte de dos niños y de las chicas? —preguntó.

—Estoy sobreviviendo, nunca imaginé que ser padre fuera tan cansado —respondió apoyándose en la pared.

—Imagina lo que pase yo cuando tu apareciste, yo que jamás había tratado con niños —respondió Vald.

—Fui terrible ¿verdad?

—Las tormentas son terribles, tú fuiste un desastre a punto de ocurrir, todo el tiempo —Harry se rió nervioso, era la primera vez que hablaba con Vald a solas—. Lo estás haciendo bien Harry.

—¿Algún consejo en especial?

—Mucha, mucha paciencia sobre todo ahora que los niños entrarán a una escuela, con más diablillos con los que aprenderán más maneras de enloquecerte —la sonrisa de Vald era ahora muy grande y sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

—Supongo que el único consejo que…

—¡Papá! —el grito procedente del primer piso hizo suspirar al moreno y reír al nosferatu mayor.

* * *

Dos días después Sho y Rigel estaban parados frente a un grupo de veinte infantes que los miraban con curiosidad, Rigel compuso una gran sonrisa y Sho lo imitó, aunque en menor medida.

—Bien, vamos a por ellos —susurró el pequeño hibrido.

—Vale —respondió Sho mientras era arrastrado por el otro rubio.

Mientras, en la clase de Bella, la castaña estaba de pie con la mirada fija en su libro de español, definitivamente no comprendía nada y era probablemente porque no estuvo prestado atención y la pregunta de la maestra la tomó por sorpresa, alzó la mirada del libro ligeramente y miró desesperada a Evelin que estaba gesticulando exageradamente tratando de ayudarla.

—Señorita Swan —Bella se mordió el labio inferior y alzó la mirada deseando que la mujer no la castigase pero entonces sus ojos brillaron de manera extraña y en cuanto la maestra la miró a los ojos se quedó completamente callada.

Evelin miró a la estricta mujer que les enseñaba español con algo de temor, pero la maestra no podía apartar los ojos de Bella.

La mujer no sabía qué ocurría, sólo tenía en claro que su joven estudiante era la niña más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos eran únicos y ella no podía apartar la mirada de la chica, estaba completamente prendada de aquellos ojos tan bonitos, tan puros.

Bella se movió nerviosa pues la mirada penétrate de la mujer la puso muy incómoda, a pesar de todo aguantó el resto de la hora aun cuando su maestra no dejaba de verla.

En las demás clases Bella evitó mirar a los demás, no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero no quería que nadie más la mirara de esa forma tan rara, para el final del día se olvidó de evitar la mirada de los demás y cuando se despedía de los gemelos le sonrió a Evelin que se sonrojó antes de quedarse mirándola unos instantes para luego acercarse y abrazarla, Ivan, Alisa y Evana observaron sorprendidos la manera en que Evelin estaba prendada de la castaña.

—Eve, deja ya a Bella esto se está poniendo incomodo —dijo Ivan tirando de la mano de su hermana.

—¿Estás bien Evelin? —preguntó Bella confundida.

—Te quiero —le dijo la chica al oído.

—Sí, yo también, pero… —Bella se quedó petrificada cuando sintió los labios de su amiga sobre los suyos.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —exclamó Ivan sorprendido.

—Evelin tú… —Alisa balbuceaba sin saber que más decir.

De pronto la adolescente parpadeó como si despertase de un largo sueño, miró a sus amigos y luego el rostro sonrojado de Bella además de su cercanía, sólo tardó un segundo en notar lo que había hecho, soltó a la castaña y se alejó corriendo dejando a todos más aturdidos aún.

Bella dio la vuelta y sin mirar a nadie echó a correr, Evana la siguió minutos después, cuando llegó a casa Reene aún no había regresado del trabajo pero Bella estaba encerrada en su habitación.

—Bella te toca preparar la cena hoy —dijo dándole suaves golpecitos a la puerta.

—Bajare en un rato.

—Vale, yo iré a casa de Harry, vuelvo más tarde.

No recibió respuesta y cuando ya iba bajando por las escaleras Bella la sujetó de la mano y ella giró la cabeza sorprendía, la castaña tenía puestos unos lentes oscuros y su rostro aún estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

—Ana… lo que paso hoy, no hay que mencionarlo —dijo casi suplicante.

La chica miró a su amiga y finalmente asintió, si Bella no quería mencionarlo Evana no diría nada y fingiría que nada pasó, después de todo qué podía pasar…

 ** _Continuará…_**

 _Los Reviews, fuentes de toda inspiración son bienvenidos._


End file.
